


The Noh Mask

by Sparetimer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparetimer/pseuds/Sparetimer
Summary: Leo’s courting of the daughter of their rival company served only one obvious purpose. By his father’s orders, he would grin and bear with anything in order to seize Hoshido’s assets, even Miss Sakura’s tempestuous personality.Takumi can’t believe this smug idiot from Nohr has mistaken him for his little sister.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s just three days. Don’t you want to visit Osaka?”

Ryouma waved the plane tickets in Takumi’s face. His tone was lilting, but Takumi didn’t buy the joking façade. His brother was dead set on making him go. From the couch, Sakura coughed.

“Sorry for getting sick,” she mumbled from beneath the heavy blanket she’d draped over her head, “but I also think you should take my place, brother.”

“We’re one of the major sponsors of this event. It’d be rude to leave the invitation empty, and Hinoka and I are too busy,” Ryouma waved the tickets even closer to Takumi’s face. He could feel the edges of the paper tickling his nose. “You might even learn something. It’s a science conference, after all.”

“I hear Nohrian Enterprises are the second biggest sponsor. They’ll be there too,” Takumi pouted, but he knew he was about to cave.

“True. Rather curious, don’t you think?” Ryouma raised his brow, and Takumi knew he was being baited but responded anyway.

“Yes. Their focus is on cattle and produce agriculture. It doesn’t make sense for them fund a global summit on aquaculture and fishery. That’s Hoshido’s domain.”

“They’re planning something. Nohrian Enterprises is always planning something, and usually to our detriment. We’ve never gotten along since they soured that deal with father years ago. So why don’t you go to this conference, and try to find out what they’re up to? It’d be a great help to the company.”

And that was the finishing blow. Takumi knew he could not refuse if he was being relied on for something.

“Fine. But if I run into someone from Nohr, I can’t promise I’ll be polite.”

-

Despite his doubts, Takumi did indeed find himself enjoying the summit. There were several interesting panels, and he even found himself taking notes on some of the ideas presented, already developing pitches to the company in his head. He did indeed notice a representative from Nohr in attendance. Not just any representative either. Leo, the second son of the company president, sat in the back row, dressed to the nines in a slick grey suit, looking every inch the part of a snobby company heir. In comparison, Takumi felt underdressed. He’d thrown on an oversized sweater and hastily tied his hair into a messy bun. He’d overslept that morning due to the jetlag. The only thing differentiating him from the other attendees was the Hoshido Corp. logo pinned to his chest. Leo must have seen the logo too, because as Takumi passed him to exit the last panel, their eyes locked.

One of the differences between the Hoshido Corporation and Nohrian Enterprises was the participation of the company heirs in public business dealings. Although Ryoma appeared often, and Hinoka sometimes, Sumeragi had kept Takumi and Sakura away from the public eye for the most part, citing their young age. It was rare that either would attend a public conference, merely scientific or otherwise. Takumi did his best to support his brother from behind, but he always felt like he’d fallen short, being designated to the shadows and internal company dealings. Leo on the other hand, was completely different. He threw himself wholeheartedly into Nohrian Enterprises’ affairs. Few familiar with the company were unfamiliar with his face, or his reputation. Leo was a silver-tongued bastard, and Takumi hated him. Leo, on the other hand, likely didn’t even know who he was.

Tearing his gaze away, and using every bit of self control not to say anything damning, Takumi proceeded through the exit. It had been a long day and there was still another day left. For the rest of his time, he should just sit and relax with a good book. Maybe order some good food, a soup or something-

“Excuse me.”

Takumi turned instinctively towards the voice, an automatic “Yes, how may I help you?” ingrained into him by his mother at the ready. But the words never left his mouth. Instead, he stared in stunned silence as he faced the speaker. Leo of Nohrian Enterprises shot him a disarming smile. Takumi went to all the trouble of leaving without a word, yet this man had the gall to chase him down himself?

His next words after this would have been “ _What the hell!?”_ if Leo didn’t interrupt him again.

“You must be Miss Sakura. I heard that you’d be in attendance today.”

For all his misgivings, even Takumi had to admit that Leo could be absolutely charming. He bowed lightly and smiled just the right amount. His tone was polite and his words excellently chosen. If Takumi didn’t know better he’d say he was the perfect gentleman.

But Takumi did know better.

He was already preparing in his head a choice selection of responses, ranging from “How did you know she was supposed to be here?” to “Just because I have long hair doesn’t mean I’m a girl!”.

Instead, Takumi took pause. Ryouma’s words came back to him.

_“They’re planning something.”_

Why was Leo of Nohr trying to talk to his little sister? And on friendly terms at that. Takumi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, a dozen different scenarios and explanations already taking form in his active imagination.

At this point, nearly three seconds had passed, and Leo was starting to look expectant. A response was overdue. He had to think carefully. Leo was plotting something. Something which involved Sakura. And hell knows Takumi wasn’t going to do him the favour of letting him know he got the wrong person.

Before he could give it any more thought, Takumi responded, in a voice much higher than his own, but every bit as spiteful, “Yes I am. What do you want?”

And if he thought Leo couldn’t shock him any further, he was immediately proven wrong.

“Would you like to have dinner some time?”


	2. Chapter 2

“And you agreed?”

Oboro gaped from behind his closet door, slack jawed. Takumi had hired her as a personal shopper a few years ago. At the time he had thought that if he dressed the part, he could receive as much spotlight as Ryouma did. Of course, it didn’t work. It was a childish notion anyway, but he found a friend in Oboro, and kept her around even if he never made any public appearances. Maybe if he brought her to Osaka with him, he wouldn’t have ended up in this situation in the first place. Not even Leo could mistake him for a girl if he wore a suit.

“So when you called me to help you pick out an outfit for a date…it was for Leo of Nohr, while posing as your little sister? Takumi, you know I admire you and everything you do but just this once I have to say: what the fuck?”

“It’s better that he thinks I’m Sakura. I don’t want him going after my real little sister. Besides, I have to find out what Nohr’s up to,” Takumi brushed off her concerns nonchalantly from his position, draped across his bed and fiddling with the phone in his hand. Oboro eyed the device with suspicion.

“Don’t tell me that’s him you’re texting right now.”

“Just finalizing date plans.”

Oboro stalked to his side and peered over his shoulder. Leo had been saved as a contact appropriately named “Nohrian Scum” followed by a middle finger emoji. 

“So where is he taking you? Make sure it’s fairly casual unless you want to wind up in a dress.”

“Don’t worry, we’re just hitting up a local Italian place. He said it’s family run.”

“Italian restaurants usually have warm colour schemes…how do you feel about red?” Oboro flitted back into his closet and started rummaging through the slightly nicer articles hidden in the back.

“Oh? So you’re on board after all? I expected more objections.”

“I wouldn’t be able to change your mind. We both know how stubborn you are. Leo is going to have a blast trying to date you.”

“Of course. If he wants something from Sakura, there’s no way I’d make it easy on him. I’m gonna be the worst date he’s ever had.”

-

In the end, Oboro settled on burgundy. 

The loose blouse paired with hellishly tight skinny jeans somehow managed to hide his male figure. He’d sat still for nearly an hour as Oboro straightened his hair, which was currently flowing down his shoulders, silkier than it’d ever been before. He even poached a pair of Hinoka’s boots. Oboro had said something about a bit of heel making his ass look nicer. Takumi appreciated the extra height. He did not appreciate the blisters already forming on his feet. For all the suffering this was causing him, it had better fool Leo completely. Takumi checked his reflection in the shop mirror beside him. He had always envied his brother’s large build, but just this once he supposed he ought to be thankful for his narrow shoulders and relatively short stature. Against all odds, he looked quite the part.

Takumi glanced at the watch on his wrist: a cute silvery thing with a pink strap. This one he poached from Sakura. It was twenty minutes after six. Leo should arrive in ten minutes if he was on time, but Takumi had a feeling that pompous ass would be early.

As if on cue, he heard an ever-polite voice call out from his left.

“Good evening Sakura. I’m terribly sorry for making you wait.”

Takumi turned, his hair flaying around his head. That was going to annoy him for the rest of the day, he just knew it. Leo looked only a smidgen less casual than the day they met, having discarded the suit jacket and traded the white dress shirt for one in black. For a moment, he seemed to be caught off guard, eyes flickered up and down Takumi’s figure. The Hoshidan heir held his breath. He couldn’t have noticed already, could he?

However, Leo simply blinked blankly and swallowed. He cleared his throat and looked Takumi right in the eyes. His gaze always made Takumi feel nervous somehow.

“You look very nice today. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Takumi quickly calmed his nerves. The date had officially begun, and it was time for his plan to spring into action. And the best part was, all he had to do was act like himself.

He put on his best scowl.

“What’s so surprising about it? You think I don’t look nice usually or something?”

Leo looked taken aback and his date reveled in the reaction. He could practically hear the gears whirring in the little brainiac’s head, formulating a plan to backpedal into Sakura’s good graces again. But it lasted only a brief moment. Almost instantly, the mask had returned, and Leo smiled placatingly.

“I didn’t mean to offend. I knew you dressed for comfort at the conference, and I just wanted to express my thanks to you for giving that up for the sake of our meeting. You’d look beautiful regardless, but perhaps it is the consideration you’ve taken that makes you look extra radiant today.”

Takumi could hardly believe his ears. Did Leo consume harlequin romance novels for breakfast or what? He knew none of his words were true. After all, Takumi was a man, and far from beautiful. But this kind of manipulative empty flattery was just what he expected from Nohr.

“Yeah, well, there was no personal effort on my behalf. I had my shopper take care of everything.”

If Leo was affronted by his rebuff, it did not show. Instead, he smiled lovely as ever.

“Your personal shopper has excellent taste. You look fantastic.”

“I’m starving,” Takumi pretended he hadn’t heard him, “Let’s hope my personal shopper’s taste in clothes is as good as your taste in food.”

-

To Takumi’s chagrin, Leo did indeed have very good taste in food. 

To his further displeasure, it was very difficult to act the part of the spoiled date when he was busy shoveling the most delicious Italian wedding soup he’d ever tasted into his mouth. On the bright side, Leo seemed to be just as occupied, humming complacently as he sipped from his own tomato soup.

“How are you enjoying the appetizers? Fantastic, yes?”

Begrudgingly, Takumi nodded. As a man of honour, he could not lie in the face of a good soup.

Luckily, he was not as fond of pasta, so by the time the entrees arrived, Takumi remembered what he was there for.

“So why did you ask me out anyway?”

Leo raised a brow at the sudden bluntness.

“Do I need a reason to enjoy the company of a-“

“Cut the crap. We both know which companies we stand for.”

“Well, I do suppose that Nohrian Enterprises and the Hoshido Company have not been on the best of terms as of late.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Takumi scoffed, “This is all because Garon backstabbed us in that trade deal with Ostia Incorporated. It took ages to get our stocks back up to where they were. Why are you trying to play nice now? I know Nohrian Enterprises, and you’re always scheming something.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and Takumi grinned smugly as he caught it.

“I apologize on the behalf of Nohrian Enterprises for that incident,” for the first time, the blonde’s cool tone turned icy, his words gritted out through clenched teeth, “however, I was not part of that decision. My intentions are pure, Sakura. I simply want to bridge the gap between our companies. Consider this dinner a sign of good will.”

Leo leaned over suddenly, and Takumi’s breath caught in his throat as the other male stopped inches from his face. Beneath the table, his fist clenched. If this bastard was planning to kiss him, then disguised or not he was gonna sock him. 

But Leo had the good sense not to move any further. Instead he uttered as smoothly as ever, “And personally, I have taken an interest in you, Sakura. I would like to continue seeing you.”

Takumi almost burst into laughter right there. He’d done nothing but act an ass this whole time. If Leo had fallen for his rendition of “Sakura” then he would have the worst taste in women known to man. But at least his intentions were now crystal clear. He came to Sakura with the intention of seducing her. Probably trying to charm company secrets out of her or something. The bastard. Takumi was more thankful than ever than he agreed to take his sister’s place last week.

Then and there, he should have revealed the truth. Told Leo that he wasn’t Sakura, and Sakura would never be into him anyway, and his plan had failed. He would have gloated, the whole farce would have ended right then and there. Takumi would move on with his life. Leo would taste defeat. Everything would go back to normal.

Except yet again, Leo said something right as Takumi opened his mouth.

“I’m hosting a birthday celebration later this month,” Leo turned his gaze to his pasta, choosing now of all times to act sheepish, “It wasn’t my idea. My sister insisted on it. But I’d be honoured if you could attend.”

Takumi paused for only a beat, “Why should I?”

“I want to show you my intentions are pure. This has nothing to do with business. I merely wish to enjoy your company.”

As if the anger from moments earlier had never existed, Leo was back to his charming, hopelessly bogus princely act. Takumi hated it. He hated it so much that he decided there was no harm in messing with Leo further. So long as he was forced to be nice to “Sakura”, Takumi could torture him all he wanted. An opportunity to ruin this smug bastard’s birthday party just presented itself, so why shouldn’t he take it?

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“Wonderful,” Leo smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp small envelope. An invitation already prepared, Takumi realized this, along with the fact that Leo, this piece of shit, had planned to goad him into his birthday party from the beginning, and Takumi fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

“I look forward to seeing you there.”

-

Later on, Takumi would read the invitation and find out the dress code was semi-formal. His heart would sink as he faced the facts: he was going to have to wear a dress.


	3. Chapter 3

“That Sakura is insufferable.”

Leo moaned to his personal assistant, flopping uncharacteristically onto his couch the moment he stepped into the room.

Niles leered slyly at him.

“Really? My sources said she was reserved and polite. Did her stuttering annoy you too much? You always did prefer them more…skilled with the mouth.”

“Reserved? Polite? Stutter? And I won’t comment on that last sentence,” Leo was incredulous, “it would be a miracle if she could just shut her trap for even a moment. Every word that exits it sullies the goodness of this planet one step further. Your sources are full of it, Niles.”

“Strange. I thought the second son Takumi was supposed to be the asshole. Maybe I got the two mixed up?”

“Clearly I would have been better off seducing Takumi,” Leo let his head fall into his hands, the tiredness from entertaining Sakura all day finally settling in, “it doesn’t matter. I just have to put up with it. If I can worm my way into the Hoshido family, then I can worm my way into the Hoshido Company. Right now, that’s what Nohrian Enterprises needs.”

“…Was she hot at least?”

“Your priorities are as predictable as ever, Niles,” Leo turned to glare at his assistant through a gap in his fingers. He hesitated over his words. True, when he first saw Sakura at the summit, he acknowledged that she was rather pretty, if not a bit rough around the edges. But today, after seeing her cleaned up, he had found himself short of breath when he first laid eyes on her. He lied about many things, but he did not lie when he complimented her appearance.

“But as to answer your question, yes. She’s very attractive. If only on the outside.”

“Score,” Niles whistled, “So, you gonna be able to marry her then?”

Leo grimaced, “As if father will give me a choice.”

-

Oboro was giving Takumi a rare smirk. Not rare in that she didn’t smirk, but rather that she rarely smirked at him. Usually it was Hinata on the end of her amusement.

“So. You’ve got yourself into quite the situation, boss.”

Takumi huffed, “Just help me out here. Can I even pull this off?”

He rolled up his sleeves and gestured to his point of concern. He’d been doing archery for nearly his whole life. Although he was usually proud of his toned arms, in this case they were a huge hindrance.

“You know, dresses with flowy sleeves aren’t exactly in fashion,” Oboro mused, “But I’ve already gave it some thought and I think I have a solution.”

“How could you have already given it some thought if I just told you about it?” Takumi’s brows furrowed, “Exactly how regularly do you think about me crossdressing?”

Oboro pretended she didn’t hear him. Instead, she dug through her bag and pulled out a sketchbook, “We’re lucky Leo’s birthday is in late June. It’s close enough to Tanabata for these to be in season.”

She flipped open a page depicting several sketches of yukata.

“It’s not unheard of to wear traditional clothing to semi-formal events. Plus, you could say that you’re representing Hoshido with one of these.”

“It’s perfect! They hide the figure, and the sleeves are long and loose! Oboro, you’re a genius!”

“Haha, well, I try,” Oboro preened at the praise, “But I was also wondering, will it be okay dressing up at a party like this? What if someone recognizes you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if that Nohrian and I would run in the same circles.”

-

“Shit. I forgot about Corrin.”

Takumi sighed as he hid behind a pillar. Luckily, the Krakenburg estate had plenty of those. The familiar woman was chatting with her asshole of a butler. For now, she was preoccupied with the dessert table and paid him no mind. He’d definitely have to make sure to avoid her for the rest of the night. She’d recognize him instantly.

Corrin aside, Takumi felt self-conscious even of the other guests. He’d been catching people staring at him every time he glanced up, and he was beginning to worry he couldn’t pull off “female” as well as he thought. Furthermore, he was the only one dressed in a yukata. Whatever Oboro said about traditional wear at semi-formal events was a clearly a lie. Takumi nervously swiped a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. He raised it to his lips, only for the glass to be swiped away before his very eyes.

“I do believe you’re still underaged, Miss Sakura.”

Takumi glared at the man who had appeared beside him, his stolen drink balanced between his elegant fingers.

“Looks like the birthday boy finally showed up.”

-

It was incredibly easy to spot Sakura in the crowd, even though for some reason she kept hiding behind pillars. Though he’d hate to admit it, she’d yet again took his breath away simply by her appearance. The pale blue traditional garb, though Leo couldn’t remember the name completely, a “yoo-kah-tuh” or something, looked absolutely exquisite on her. Even the other partygoers agreed. Leo caught many men and women alike eyeing her. It unnerved him, obviously because they were so unaware of the terrible personality hidden beneath her angelic appearance. Seen but not heard, he decided, was the best way for Sakura to be.

“How are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“I was fine until you showed up.”

Yes. Definitely seen but not heard.

“Corrin is here as well. Despite our differences, I know she’s close to both of us. Don’t you want to say hello?”

Leo noticed Sakura tense up, though barely.

“I’d rather not. Wouldn’t want to give her the impression I was getting along with Nohrians.”

“But surely you haven’t seen her in a while. She’ll be glad to speak with you.”

“Why are you so insistent, huh? Have any ulterior Nohrian motives?”

Leo paused slightly and sipped from the champagne that formerly belonged to Sakura. He noticed her glare at the action.

“I’m sorry. I was only thinking it might lift your spirits. I’ll drop the idea if you don’t like it.”

Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes as he returned the glass to her.

“Also, that’s actually ginger ale. My mistake, you can drink your fill. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I’ll be back shortly.”

-

Takumi glared at the champagne, no, ginger ale in his hands. Even if it weren’t just soda, did Leo actually expect him to drink from the same glass that touched his smarmy little lips?

Takumi slammed the glass down on a nearby table hard enough to startle the group of women gossiping beside him. They glared at him. He glared back, harder. 

That Leo was always surprising him. Takumi definitely expected him to keep pushing to meet Corrin. The unexpected consideration surprised him. Did Leo perhaps…not have any ulterior motives at all?

Takumi quickly shook his head of the thought. That idea was terrifying. For if Leo did not have any ulterior motives, then he’d have to face the horrible truth. Somehow Leo was actually interested in “Sakura”. In him. That’d be appalling, so Leo was definitely scheming something. He had to be.

And yet, the little seed of doubt was already planted in the Hoshidan heir’s head.

-

Leo sidled up to Niles, who had dressed undercover as one of the waiters. He snatched one of the glasses from his platter, real champagne this time, and sighed.

“She already suspects me. She’s not willing to meet Corrin.”

“Smart one, that Sakura. Why’s Corrin so important anyway?”

“Father will be reopening negotiations with Valla Incorporated tomorrow. This is my last chance to make her think Nohr-Hoshido relations have improved and raise our chances of securing a trade deal. What better way than to let her see a Hoshidan heiress at my birthday party?”

“I never thought I’d see the day that even Corrin becomes one of your chess pieces.”

“Desperate times, desperate measures,” Leo smiled sadly and downed the rest of his champagne in one gulp, “Alright, I’ve come up with a plan. I need you to keep an eye on Corrin. Serve her lots of drinks. They don’t have to be alcoholic. Give me a signal when she gets up to use the bathroom.”

-

When Leo returned, Takumi had plopped himself down on a loveseat and was halfway through a glass of red wine, which was promptly snatched out of his hands again. Leo sank down into the cushion next to him, much to his displeasure.

“As the host, I really would appreciate no underaged drinking on my property.”

Takumi wanted to tell him he’d been legal since last year.

“Technically your father’s property. I’m sure he swindled and backstabbed his way into it, too.”

Leo’s friendly gaze hardened. Takumi felt almost excited at the glimpse of the real Leo, but to his disappointment, the mask of calm indifference again returned.

“We’ve actually owned Krakenburg for many generations. It’s been passed down from before my father.”

“It’s certainly old alright. The architecture is downright medieval.”

“Well I think medieval architecture has many merits. In fact, I’d say the buildings of that time period are some of the most influential of all.”

Takumi scoffed.

“Excuse me? Aren’t you forgetting the Romans? They’re the ones who influenced much of medieval architecture.”

“In that case, you might as well attribute the influence to the Greeks.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe the Greeks were the ones who invented aqueducts…”

"Well actually..."

Takumi didn’t know what happened, but soon he was speaking faster and faster, with Leo shooting back, matching his pace. He had always made sure to keep his arms crossed, his posture closed off, when talking to Leo, but by the time they were arguing over the merits of Egyptian versus Mayan pyramids he was gesticulating all over the place. Leo, in turn, had completely dropped his air of nonchalance and was passionately defending his claim. He had almost forgotten where he was: sitting at a Nohrian party, having the time of his life debating with a Nohrian, when a sudden shattering sound pierced the air. The atmosphere, too, was shattered.

A tanned waiter with an eyepatch waved his hands apologetically, a platter of broken glasses at his feet.

“My bad!” He chortled.

Leo stood, suddenly, and in his movement, tilted the red wine glass that he was for some reason still holding in his hand. Takumi yelped in horror as the liquid spilled onto the yukata which he was certain Oboro would kill him for getting dirty.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Leo gasped, “How clumsy of me. The incompetence of that waiter startled me. Quick, we should head over to the washroom and rinse it out immediately.”

“Right!” Takumi acquiesced and followed Leo through the room, the threat of Oboro’s ire overriding his natural instinct to disagree with anything a Nohrian said.

They had just stepped into a hallway to the side when Takumi heard a voice trailing behind them around the corner. A voice that turned his blood cold.

“Jakob, you don’t have to follow me to the washroom,” said Corrin.

“But milady Corrin, these are foreign washrooms. They may be dangerous,” her stalker butler responded.

Takumi’s first thought was Leo. Did he plan this? He was the one who spilled the wine, after all. 

His second thought was how he was going to get out of this.

He remembered, then, events from his childhood. Back when he didn’t understand the pride of responsibility, nor the feeling of inferiority, he absolutely hated doing certain things. His mother once tried to get him to take kendo lessons with Ryouma, but he didn’t want to and feigned sickness to get out of it. Ryouma ended up excelling at the sport, and even when Takumi took it up again, he could never catch up. 

It was a bitter memory, but Takumi learned then that he was very good at faking illness. 

So he held his breath, suppressed his disgust at what he was about to do, and promptly let his body go limp, collapsing into a surprised Leo’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was shocked.

For one, Sakura had never made actual physical contact with him before, having treated him as something akin to a plague-ridden rat, so this was a bit much to handle all at once.

Secondly, Sakura was much heavier than he thought.

“I feel dizzy…” she mumbled into his chest. The vibrations from her breath gave him goosebumps. She peered up at him with a glazed over look in her eyes that made him gulp, “Forget the wine. Is there a place to lie down somewhere?”

Leo supressed the urge to groan. Now of all times? He knew she shouldn’t have had anything to drink. Corrin was right there. Then again, if Corrin saw him with a distressed and somewhat delirious looking Sakura, it probably would not have the intended positive effect he was aiming for. 

“We have guest rooms upstairs,” he sighed. Bracing himself, and with much effort, he lifted Sakura into a princess carry. She yelped ungraciously, and Leo smirked inwardly. Good. She should be as uncomfortable as possible with how much trouble she was causing him. Turning quickly on his feet, Leo escaped from the hallway just as Corrin stepped into it.

-

Takumi knew he had to be sneaky. If he insisted too hard on not seeing Corrin, Leo might grow suspicious. If he investigated deep enough, he’d surely find out his real identity. Luckily, Leo was intent enough on making a good impression to attend to “Sakura’s” immediate needs. He did not, however, expect Leo to carry him, or even be capable of it. Quite frankly, he assumed the other was skinny as a noodle and just as fit. But being held so close, he could feel the firmness of lean muscle through his clothes. From this perspective he noticed that his shoulders, too, were quite broad and his jawline sharp. As if it only just occurred to him to look, he realized that Leo was actually somewhat, or rather, extremely handsome. Takumi was sure that if he was a girl, he’d be swooning. 

But only if he were a girl, he told himself, calming his palpitating heartbeat.

Leo approached the stairs to the second floor and observed the steps with despair, “Please tell me you can walk up these on your own.”

Okay, maybe Leo wasn’t that strong.

“Of course. Put me down already!” Takumi snapped.

Leo looked down at him as if he’d like nothing more than to drop him on his ass. But he merely sighed a long suffered sigh and gently placed him on his feet. Takumi remembered he was supposed to be unwell, and with great displeasure, leaned into Leo’s shoulder for support. Slowly, they made their way up the stairs.

“You’ve had too much to drink.”

“Nah, it’s probably food poisoning. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Nohrian cooks.”

“Actually, I contracted with an outside catering company for this event.”

“Ah, then it’s just your poor decision making.”

“You know, I actually appreciate that bite of yours.”

Takumi jerked up in surprise. 

“It was…fun…speaking with you about ancient architecture. I’ve never found someone who can match me so well in a debate before.”

Leo smiled bewitchingly as they reached the second floor. He pushed open what was seemingly a random door. Inside was an immaculate bedroom lined with damask wallpaper. A queen-sized bed with a curtained frame took up the center. 

“This room looks as old as the rest of this stupid castle.”

“They all look like this,” Leo rolled his eyes, “It’s really not that bad.”

Takumi meandered his way over to the bed an flopped down on his back. It was surprisingly comfy, though the hair ornaments that paired with his yukata were digging into his skull. Well, he wasn’t at the party anymore. They probably weren’t needed anyway. Takumi tried to yank one of the pins out of his hair, but it was snagged into whatever fancy bun Oboro had made. Maybe if he tugged harder…

“Shit, ow!” He cursed, as he felt a few strands rip out of his head.

Leo snorted, “Need help with that?”

“No,” Takumi growled as he kept fiddling with his hair, ready to prove he could take care of it on his own, “I think it’s you who’s had too much to drink. You’re finally acting like the smug asshole you really are.”

Leo’s cheer faltered, “My apologies. I must have forgotten myself. Forgive me for my rudeness.”

Now it was Takumi’s turn to snort, “Oh, please don’t go back to acting like some prat. I like you much better this way.”

Leo stared in silence, and suddenly realizing what he said, Takumi bolted up to correct himself, “I mean relatively!”

Leo smiled back, one of his rare genuine ones, and sat down by Takumi on the bed, “Show me your hair. I’m serious about helping you out with that. I handle my little sister’s hair all the time and she has even more than you, if you’ll believe me.”

Takumi did not want Leo’s fingers anywhere near his hair, and was about to tell him so, but the pin, which was now thoroughly snagged, was starting to become extremely uncomfortable. He weighed his options. At the very least, if Leo failed miserably, he could laugh at him.

“Do your worst,” Takumi shrugged and turned his back, showing Leo the full extent of the damage on Oboro’s handiwork. He heard the other boy sigh.

“Jeez, you really did a number on it,” Takumi suppressed a shiver as he felt Leo’s fingers on the back of his head. He was surprisingly gentle. Whereas Takumi had just pulled recklessly, Leo worked deliberately and slowly, “For a girl, you know very little about these things.”

“W-well I usually just tie it or whatever,” Takumi spluttered, heart racing as Leo brushed upon the truth, “Girls don’t have to know a lot about hair.”

“I never said they had to. You’re so defensive.”

“Am not!”

Leo said nothing. Though Takumi couldn’t see it from his position, he just knew the bastard was smirking at him.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Takumi huffed, more amiably than he intended. Something about the situation was mellowing him out. Maybe it was the warm lighting from the desk lamp, casting long shadows over the walls. He could see Leo’s next to him, his silhouette positioned intimately next to Takumi’s own. Or maybe it was the way Leo wove through his hair with more care and patience than Takumi had for anything in his entire life. Or the lightness of Leo’s breathing as it ghosted over his neck. Was it just him or was the temperature of the room too hot? Surely it was too hot. Leo should get someone to look at the thermostat.

Takumi’s hands drifted down to his obi and he began to pull at it. Oboro had positively strangled his stomach with the damn thing, insistent on cutting down his waistline and making his figure more feminine. It much too stifling, especially now. Takumi just managed to sidle the constrictive material down to his hips when Leo suddenly took pause and inhaled sharply.

“W-what are you doing?” He actually stuttered. A first.

“Huh? It’s too tight. So…” It suddenly dawned on Takumi what was going through the other man’s head. He turned to him, a matching blush on his face, “I just wanted to loosen it a bit! Get your head out of the gutter!”

“My mistake,” Leo mumbled, uncharacteristically timid, and continued working on his hair. 

Takumi fell silent and decided to simply focus on the feeling of Leo’s fingers tugging lightly on his strands. It was a welcome distraction, practically therapeutic, in fact. He even felt disappointed when Leo pulled away with a handful of hair ornaments and announced his success.

“All done,” He dumped the pile of accessories onto the nightstand and stood up, “Though your hair is a bit of a mess now. I’ll get someone to bring you a comb and some water. Sadly, I have to return to my own party, but feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

“…Alright,” Takumi answered, feeling somewhat subdued. His eyes followed Leo’s figure, as he exited, and stayed glued to the door long after Leo had closed it.

“So…what now?” He wondered aloud, looking around the room. To be frank, he wasn’t actually sick, and lying in bed sounded positively boring. Truth to be told, as much as he insulted it, he found the architecture of the Krakenburg estate fascinating. It stood as almost a testament to the old middle age fortresses. Heck, Takumi would believe it used to be one. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to take a look around, right?”

After all, if Nohrian Enterprises was trying to steal Hoshido Company secrets, sneaking around their turf should be free game. It’ll be fine, he told himself. Leo would have to find server, and the server would have to find a glass of water. And a comb. He’d have time to step out for ten minutes and return, without anyone having noticed he was missing.

Or so he told himself.

-

Within ten minutes, Takumi was hopelessly lost. 

He groaned as he shut the door to either the fifth linen closet, or maybe the same linen closet five times, depending on how many towels the Nohrians used.

Never mind ten minutes, Takumi was beginning to think he’d be trapped in this labyrinth of a manor forever. Without the brilliant décor they put into Leo’s party, everything in Krakenburg manor looked the same: dull, drab, and depressing.

He held his breath as he pulled on another door that he was fairly certain didn’t look like they’d hide linens behind them, and kind of maybe resembled the doors to the room he was supposed to be in.

His eyes widened as he peeked inside. He didn’t find what he was looking for, but he certainly found the next best thing.

-

The party was running so smoothly, Leo should have known that something would go wrong.

Elise and Camilla had just arrived. Albeit late, having flown in from Elise’s violin recital in France, Leo was glad to see faces that weren’t smarmy business partners or his father’s friends.

“Happy birthday, my favourite little brother~” Camilla practically crushed him in her embrace. Elise tackled her way into the hug as well. Leo smiled painfully.

“I’m your only little brother.”

“Well, if I had another one, you’d still be my favourite.”

Leo wondered if that would be true, looking at how much more love Elise already received. Still, that his family loved him at all was something to be grateful for.

“Where’s Xander?” Elise questioned as she peered over the crowd, searching for a familiar blonde head.

“He and father are away at a business conference.”

“Is he now…” Camilla’s features darkened, but Leo raised a hand in appeasement.

“You know how it is, Camilla. These are trying times for Nohrian Enterprises. Why don’t we talk about something else instead? We have much to catch up on.”

After the fiasco with Sakura, Leo wanted nothing more than to have peaceful conversation with women he actually liked. Though Sakura had become a bit more likable when her guard was down, she was still the most draining person he’d ever had to deal with. Next to his own father.

Just then, Niles approached and whispered something in his ear. Leo froze. 

Camilla and Elise looked back at him.

“What’s wrong baby brother?”

“…I’m sorry. Something came up. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“What? But we just got back!” Elise pouted.

Camilla was not happy either, “It’s almost 4am in France right now and we’re dead tired from the jetlag. I was hoping to get some sleep after our chat. Would you really make your precious sisters stay up?”

“I’m really sorry. It’s just that…a very important guest has gone missing. Normally I’d send someone else, but for this one…I need to find her myself. It won’t be good if too many people know at the moment.”

“Oh? Do tell!” Instantly, Camilla’s disposition changed. She smiled slyly at him, “But in the morning. We’ll talk then. For now, you should go find your little secret tryst.”

Leo knew she’d take it that way. 

-

“Any ideas, Niles? Though I’m sure she just wandered off…no sense of consideration at all.”

The eyepatched man frowned, “Forgive me for being paranoid, but many of the people here are friends of Garon, and thus enemies of Hoshido. Could it be possible that one of them knew she’d be here? There are people out there who’d turn to methods even less savory than yours. I’d know.”

Leo stopped, shock still, “You don’t think…dammit! I shouldn’t have invited her here. It’s practically a viper’s nest! And she’s in no condition to be looking after herself!”

He rushed down the halls, flinging doors open with much more fervor than before. Niles eyed his frantic employer thoughtfully.

“Should I call Odin for help?”

“Yes. Make sure you find her. No matter what.”

“You actually care about her.” Niles stated, with some bemusement, “And you were complaining about her constantly.”

“This is different! I still care about her wellbeing,” Leo grumbled, “Besides, I’ve never met someone so well read on historical architecture.”

-

While Leo was panicking his head off, Takumi calmly appreciated the library he just stumbled into. It was not a grand affair, not the towering three story athenaeum he’d expect from a place as large as Krakenburg. It was a more humble abode, slightly larger than a bedroom, and offered only a specific selection of books: mainly history, secondly philosophy and science, and a fair bit of horticulture. Very obviously Leo’s personal study, from the looks of it. Takumi positively giggled when he found a small stash of what was indeed harlequin romance novels tucked into the lowest shelf of the bookcase at the furthest corner of the room. Then his eyes found the couch, beside it a coffee table, and atop it a pile of books which looked freshly opened, and littered with small post-it notes. He read the titles. It was a selection of rather depressing plays. Takumi slumped into the couch and picked up the one which looked like it had the most notes tacked onto it.

Death of a Salesman. Although he’d already read it before, he was curious as to Leo’s take on it. Settling comfortably into the seat, Takumi began to read.

It was half an hour later that the door burst open violently. Takumi jolted up from the middle of the first act to behold before him the most frazzled Leo he’d ever seen. His dress shirt was crumpled, suit and tie having been discarded at some point. His hair was a mess. Even that silly looking headband he always wore was askew. Chest heaving, perspiration dripping, and eyes wide with relief, Leo stumbled into the room.

“Stupid Niles, riling me up for no reason,” He pulled the headband out of his hair and raked his bangs out of his forehead. The action made Takumi blink. Leo certainly did have…a forehead. Was it possible to have an attractive forehead? “Should have known. You just meandered off on your own.”

Somehow Takumi felt this wasn’t the right time for one of his smart comments, “Sorry. I was only going to step out for a bit, but I got lost.”

Leo collapsed onto the couch next to him, and hunched over, elbows on his knees. He looked like he’d been through hell.

“You look like you’ve been through hell,” Takumi said.

Leo glanced up at him, “I was worried something happened to you. Some of the guests here…are not too friendly with the Hoshido Company.” He pulled out his phone and began texting furiously, “It’s good to know you’re okay. I can finally tell Niles and Odin to stop searching.”

“…Sorry,” Takumi said again. If someone told him just hours ago that he’d be apologizing to a Nohrian, he’d probably punch him in the face. But the way Leo curled over, genuinely drained and relieved, stirred up remorse within him. Here he was, faking sick to get his way, and in return he’d put Leo himself in a terrible condition. And Leo actually...cared about his well-being. The seed sown into his mind began to grow. It couldn't be possible...that Leo's feelings were authentic, could it? All of a sudden, Takumi felt truly unwell. His stomach stirred uncomfortably. He looked around awkwardly for a change in subject, any form of distraction. The book in his hand was a good place to start.

“You know, I don’t agree with you.”

“What?”

“About Willy’s character. You criticize him too much for having certain expectations of his sons, but he’s just pushing then towards success, even if his idea of success is misguided. I think it’s a form of paternal love.”

Leo smirked like he’d been anticipating this. He probably was. They only got along when they argued, after all.

“It’s not paternal love. It’s selfishness. I can prove it.”

Takumi smiled back.

“Try me.”

-

It was 2am when Leo realized, suddenly, that it was 2am. He and Sakura had argued, and even once in a while agreed, for three hours straight. Time seemed to just fly by while they were engrossed in conversation. He stood and bowed to the heiress.

“My apologies, I’m afraid I’ve kept you for far too long. Your family must be worried.”

“Oh wow, it’s late!” Sakura gasped as she glanced at the clock, “Don’t worry about my family though, they usually don’t mind my whereabouts.”

“Really? As the youngest sibling, I’d expect them to. Lord know we’re always falling over for Elise in my family.”

“Ah…well…” She stumbled, “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I certainly do,” Leo smiled with amusement, “But still, allow me to escort you home.” Sakura looked ready to protest but Leo sweetened the pot, “And we can continue our conversation in the car.”

To this, Sakura acquiesced without question.

Leo could hardly believe his day as they strolled out of the library, chattering lightly the entire time. In the end, he never accomplished his goal. Corrin was probably long gone now, and if the deal with Valla went sour, his father was going to have his head. And yet, it all seemed inconsequential compared to the person walking next to him. His opinion of Sakura had been flipped on its head in the span of a few hours. Strangely enough, Sakura herself did not seem to change at all, but he came to see and appreciate all the good aspects of her character. 

This was terrible news. 

Guilt weighed in on his stomach as she beamed up at him, still going on about a passage from some philosopher. He and Sakura really had so much in common, he’d love nothing more than to be real friends with her. And as he watched the way her hair, now untied, swished wildly around her with every step, the way her yukata suited her perfectly, even if it was loose and stained with red wine, and the way her eyes absolutely sparkled whenever she offered a rebuttal she thought excellent, Leo came to a devastating realization. By the time he pulled up to Sakura's street and opened the door for her, his mood was positively soured. As he watched her back recede through the door, not before she tossed a casual wave at him over her shoulder, he felt like the hugest scum to ever besmirch the planet. Like true karmic retribution, his lie from before was coming true.

He was very, very fond of Sakura of Hoshido.

And by his father’s orders, he was going to crush her.


	5. Chapter 5

It might have been the first time in her life that Oboro was shooting one of her infamous glowers at Takumi. In her hands, a yukata. On that yukata, a brilliant red wine stain.

“Do you have any idea how long I spent sowing this?”

Takumi grimaced, “Sorry.”

“And where, pray tell, are the hair ornaments I gave you?”

Takumi cringed, “Probably on a nightstand somewhere in Krakenburg.”

Oboro put her hand to her forehead in exasperation, “Well, I guess I won’t be seeing those ever again.”

“Why not?”

“I mean, you aren’t planning to go back there, are you?”

She spoke slowly, a bit suspicious, and a bit worried, like she wasn’t going to like his response.

“I mean, it has a nice library…” Takumi corrected himself at Oboro’s stunned look, “For a Nohrian building. And even if I don’t make the trip myself, I can just ask Leo to bring them to me.”

“You say his name like you’re friends or something…” Oboro slowly shook her head, incredulous, “Actually, more importantly, you still plan to meet with him? Why?”

Takumi looked away guiltily. ‘Why?’ was a good question. If he thought Leo was up to something, the first thing he should have done was go to Ryouma. Out of his stubborn need to prove himself, he came up with some overcomplicated scheme to expose his intentions. And yet, all his overcomplicated scheme accomplished was make him doubt if Leo had any ill intention at all. If he didn’t, then Takumi would be reduced to nothing but a catfishing asshole. He definitely felt like one.

He looked back at Oboro with resolution.

“I’m gonna tell him the truth.”

“Like in a ‘Ha! Got’cha!’ kinda way, right?”

He didn’t answer.

-

Leo stared at the texts on his phone. He didn’t expect Sakura to be the one to invite him out. Granted, she demanded that he return her hair ornaments, and that might have been the only reason she wanted to meet in the first place, but Leo would take what he could get. There was only one issue.

He grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. A dark bruise was blossoming over the left side of his face. Needless to say, the negotiations with Valla Incorporated did not go well, and his father was not happy about it. Sakura would definitely ask questions, and he couldn’t afford to have her prying into his personal affairs. Though to be fair, considering it was Sakura, she might just laugh at him. Maybe insult how badly the blue paired with his complexion or something.

Taking a deep breath, Leo pressed call and prepared to inevitably make Sakura upset with him again. Surprisingly, his call was picked up immediately. 

“Why did you call me?” Her greeting was not as enthusiastic.

“It’s more effective to make plans this way. Unfortunately, I will not be available to meet for…” Leo tried to remember the average healing time for a facial bruise, “About a week?”

“Oh,” She sounded disappointed. Leo hated himself.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” He assured her, “We can do something next week. Whatever you like.”

“Actually, I’ll be in Japan next week. It’s Tanabata. The Hoshido Company always sponsors the festival in Hiratsuka. We always attend.”

“Oh. I see. Well I suppose spending time with your family is more important.”

“Hah,” Leo was surprised to hear Sakura titter bitterly, “Father spends the whole time making appearances and speeches with Ryouma and Hinoka. They have important things to do, after all. I’ve spent every year wandering around aimlessly with my mother and Sa-Takumi.”

Leo mulled over this for a moment. For Sakura, he supposed, a few plane rides would be worth the trouble.

“I’ve never been to a Tanabata festival before,” He began, cringing a bit at his pronunciation of the name. Sakura made the word sound beautiful, yet it felt clumsy rolling off of his own tongue, “Perhaps you’d be willing to allow me to accompany you this year?”

The line was silent for a bit. He’d certainly shocked her. Leo smiled. It was always a pleasure to be able to render the spitfire speechless.

“…You do know this is in Japan, right?” She finally answered, “Don’t you have important…Nohrian…things…to do?”

“I can clear my schedule for a few days. I want to see you.”

“If you’re putting on that stupid princely act again I swear-“

“I’m being serious, dammit,” Leo interrupted, at the end of his patience. The line went silent again, this time it might not be the good kind of shock. Sakura was too sharp for her own good. He came on too strong in the beginning, true, but that didn’t mean she had to doubt him in every instance afterwards. Especially now that he wasn’t even faking it. He chose his next words carefully, “When I first approached you, I didn’t know how to conduct myself. I thought if I acted like I did with our female business partners, you would come to like me as they do. I now admit that I didn’t give you enough credit. You are too intelligent and astute for that. But right now I’m simply saying what’s on my mind.”

Leo hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling very afraid. As far as he was aware, Sakura did not like him much. At all. He’d hoped that she could appreciated in him the wit and conversation that he appreciated in her, and she seemed like she was having fun with him at the party, but the self-doubt gnawed at him. When all he had to think about was getting the results that his father wanted, he could have confessed to her ten times over until she accepted him. But now, he knew that depending on her response, she could crush him completely. It was easy to pretend to love Sakura. But when at risk of actualizing those feelings, he could barely hold himself together.

But Leo was a logical person. He knew that at the end of it all, none of this would matter. Regardless of her feelings towards him, she would come to detest him soon. The thought was like a splash of cold water. He calmed his emotions, and like a marionette, did what he had to do.

“I adore you. I find you beautiful, charming, and the most engaging conversationalist I’ve ever met. I know you’re suspicious of me, so I promise we won’t ever have to talk about company business together. So if you’re willing to overlook my background, please, just give me a chance.”

The line was dead silent. Leo wondered if he went too far.

“I promise I’ll still argue with you over everything, so let me be sappy sometimes, alright?” He quipped, trying to lighten the mood. 

Eventually, Sakura spoke again. Her voice shaking.

“…O-okay.” 

“Okay? You’ll go to Tanabata with me?” Leo couldn’t help his smile. It wasn’t exactly an encouraging response, but she didn’t respond negatively either. In the worst case scenario he imagined she’d call him a pig and hang up with there. Okay meant yes, and that was good enough.

“Yeah. I have something I need to tell you too. S-sorry,” she choked. Leo’s brows furrowed. He’d definitely upset her somehow.

“Are you alright? If I said something wrong I apologize.”

“No. No You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re not doing anything wrong. I’ll text you the details. See you.”

And then she hung up.

Leo sat still for several minutes, simply staring at his cellphone. In his heart was nothing but confusion and concern.

-

Takumi clenched his fist around the phone in his hand until his knuckles turned white. His stomach was churning, his eyes stinging with tears threatening to spill, and his throat felt as if it’d been clogged with sandpaper. Takumi was used to screwing up, never doing things quite right, always having his parents or Ryouma clean up after his messes, his outbursts, his mistakes. He had never screwed up this badly before. Leo was so genuinely in love with “Sakura”, a person who did not even exist. Leo, who was a better man than him, with good taste in food and books, who was handsome and charismatic, and who could honestly do much better than the “Sakura” he invented, was going to be heartbroken. And the worst part was, when he heard Leo’s confession, Takumi had the gall to be elated. The nerve of him. Being cherished by Leo felt like walking on cloud nine. That is, until reality set in and Takumi remembered: he was not Sakura.

And he was not supposed to like another man this much.

Letting out a scream of frustration, Takumi threw his phone as hard as he could, not caring that it left a half-inch dent in the drywall that his mother would surely scold him for later. It clattered to the ground, the case now cracked. 

It didn’t matter, he told himself. He would tell Leo the truth in a week. And come what may, even if Leo decided to never speak with him again, he would just have to live with that.

-

As it turned out, facial bruises could easily take up to two week to heal, not one. Leo glowered at the evidence of that fact, a now greenish discolouration that still marred his cheek. As a result, he turned to his last resort. Sighing deeply, he knocked on the door before him.

“Come in~,” Camilla responded in a sing-song voice.

“Good morning, sister,” he greeted as he entered the room. Almost immediately, he wanted to walk straight out. Camilla unabashedly lazed across her bed in her negligee, happily filing her nails. He turned his gaze to the ceiling, exasperated, “Why would you let just anyone in if you’re not decent? What if it were Niles knocking instead?”

“Oh please, dearest,” She cooed, “Nobody knocks a door as rigidly as you do. Except Xander, but he does it slower.”

Camilla always was far more observant than she let on. Especially when it came to the habits of her siblings.

“Now,” She blew on her nails and gave him her full attention, “What did you come to see me for? Are you finally going to spill on that girl you had over at your birthday party? Don’t act like you haven’t been avoiding the topic.”

“Not specifically,” Leo sighed as he pointed to the bruise on his face, “It’s about this.”

“Ah, yes,” Camilla’s voice dropped to a growl, “You fell. Or so you told Elise. What has father roped you into this time, little brother?”

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing dangerous, at least,” He assured her, “I need some help covering it up. Just tell me how to do it, if you don’t mind. I’ll be flying out and meeting someone tomorrow.”

“Same girl?” His older sister did not look satisfied with his response, but began digging around in her vanity regardless, “Won’t you tell me what this is all about?”

“I know father gives you assignments you don’t tell _me_ about,” He retorted.

“I just want to protect my baby brother’s innocence,” She smiled sadly, “Though I fear it’s too late.”

“I’m not a child anymore. Don’t treat me like Elise,” Still, he didn’t want to tell her the whole truth. She’d definitely be opposed to it, despite how often she undertook the same kind of assignments. Then again, Camilla was never told to marry anybody. “Let’s just say father made me a deal related to that deadline in March.”

Camilla stopped rummaging for a second and looked at him, one visible eye wide in shock, “You mean he’s willing to call it off? What exactly are you doing for him, Leo?”

“Like I said, it’s not dangerous, so don’t worry,” At least, it wasn’t physically dangerous. Leo could already anticipate the mental wreck to come, “But you understand why I have to do this now, right?”

His older sister gazed at him, searching. Whatever she found, it seemed to satisfy her. She handed him a tube of some cosmetic object and a round object, the kind with the packed powder in it.

“This is concealer,” She pointed to the tube, and then to the compact, “And this is foundation. Use the concealer to hide the colour, and the foundation to even the skin tone. Understand?”

“…Um…”

“Here, I’ll show you.”

And that was how Leo wasted an hour learning how to put on make-up with his older sister.

-

It was July 7th. Takumi parted ways with his mother and sister, making up an excuse about how he wanted to experience Tanabata alone for once. It had resulted in a lot of arguing and guilt, but ultimately, he got his way.

He told Leo they’d meet next to the bamboo where people tied all their wishes. He hoped the other man would be able to find the place, considering he didn’t speak a word of Japanese. He was already running late, having spent a good half hour squabbling with his family members. When he reached the meeting place, however, it was immediately clear that Leo had arrived.

Having come with his family, Takumi couldn’t afford to crossdress. He deigned that some loose, vaguely androgynous clothing Oboro recommended would have to suffice. Leo, however, deemed it was necessary to come dressed in full yukata. A plum coloured piece lined with streaks of gold and paired with a black obi. Takumi was amazed he managed to get it tied right. So again, like when they first met, Takumi was underdressed. Of course, Leo was not satisfied with only one-upping him in one category.

Heads turned from the crowd flowing by, countless passerbys craning their heads and doing double-takes at the sight of the gorgeous foreign man decked in traditional yukata waiting by the wish tree, and carrying in his arms about three dozen brilliant red roses.

“For you,” Leo smiled and handed the flowers over to him as he approached. It was one of those annoyingly rare authentic smiles that made Takumi’s gut convulse with butterflies and guilt. Perhaps this time, he told himself, he should at least be nicer to Leo.

“Idiot. How am I supposed to carry these around all day?” 

His mouth, evidently, did not agree.

But even so, Leo just laughed lightly and gazed at him, eyes shining. And for some reason that hurt much more than a sharp retort ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Leo.
> 
> Sorry all I wrote for you was angst.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo had apparently thought of everything. The flowers, after being handed to him, were whisked away by some guy named Odin who said something about “fulfilling the noble quest as convoy to your token of affection” which Leo had translated as “he’ll have them shipped to your address”.

“Though I’m disappointed you didn’t wear a yukata. I went to all this trouble hoping we’d match,” He gestured to his outfit. Leo spoke smugly, but not maliciously. The pomp attitude he wore, to Takumi’s horror, was becoming less annoying, and more attractive in his eyes. This would not do. At all.

“Oboro, my personal shopper, refused to make me another after I stained the first one.”

It was a half truth. The real reason was that he came with family, but Oboro had indeed warned him he wasn’t going to be getting any fancy outfits from her for a while as punishment.

“Oh well, it doesn’t matter. You’d look radiant in a paper bag.”

Takumi flushed and instantly turned his head away. He never reacted like this to Leo’s hopelessly cheesy compliments before. Then again, before he thought he was speaking out his ass. Still, there was one thing that bothered him.

“You have strange tastes.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not that attractive,” Especially considering he wasn’t even a real girl, “Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, I suppose.”

“I remember on our first date, you were offended when I said your beauty surprised me,” Leo raised a brow cockily, “What changed? Decided to play modest this time?”

“I’m being serious this time,” Takumi sighed, “I was just trying to mess with you before.”

Leo blinked at him and stopped in his tracks, “Wait, you’re actually serious.”

Takumi paused as well, staring confusedly up at him.

“Sakura, you are genuinely, and objectively, one of the most beautiful women I, and I’m sure many others, have ever seen.”

“W-what?” Takumi was agape. Though he supposed it was a compliment, he didn’t know how to take it considering he was technically a man. Furthermore, it couldn’t possibly be true.

“You haven’t noticed? You turn heads everywhere you go.”

Takumi had actually noticed that. He assumed it must have been because he didn’t look feminine enough, and people were suspect to his crossdressing. Then again, he’d gotten stares even while dressed as a man, but that was likely due to his unusually long hair. Besides, people didn’t pay him any attention. The spotlight was on Ryouma, after all. That’s the way it always had been. The idea that he’d be regarded at all was a foreign concept.

“They’re looking at you,” Takumi assured, perhaps more himself than Leo, “You’re a gorgeous foreign dreamboat in a yukata. I’m just background material in comparison.”

“You think I’m a gorgeous foreign dreamboat?” Leo’s brows raised. In a moment of rarity, he sounded like a giddy schoolboy.

“Objectively! Other people probably see you that way!” Takumi sputtered and began surging ahead, eager to distract from the conversation, “Now stop wasting time! I wanna try the booths!”

“Don’t go so far ahead,” Leo jogged to catch up and casually gave Takumi a near heart attack as he grabbed his hand. His voice dropped softly, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Immediately, Takumi wretched his hand away as if it’d been burned, not missing the flicker of pain that crossed Leo’s face as he did so. He felt bad, but he couldn’t allow it, not with the callouses from shooting countless arrows marring his fingers and putting his identity at risk. Besides, he surmised as he placed a hand over his pounding chest, his heart probably couldn’t take it. He felt like he’d just run a marathon, and all it took was a brief touch. When the hell had he fallen so hard for a guy like Leo? No, perhaps he was just nervous about being found out. Or perhaps it was just due to his inexperience. He made excuse after excuse in his mind.

Takumi could not afford to like Leo. He absolutely could not.

“No need to be rude,” Leo sighed grumpily, then sadly continued, “I won’t touch you if it distresses you. Even so, at least allow me to assure you: you are beautiful.”

Then, keeping a safe distance between them now, the forlorn man continued through the crowd. Takumi felt like dirt. At this rate, Leo would surely come to hate him. The idea felt like a stab through the gut. He’d come to dread the idea of being hated by a man he detested with all his might just last month. He was far to fickle with his emotions, and that was going to make his confession later all the worse.

He shook his head clear of the thought. He’ll think about it later. Right now, he was at Tanabata with Leo, a once in a lifetime opportunity. He gazed forward at the hanging lanterns and the rows of stalls, heard the loud bustle in the background. He’d experienced them so many times before, yet he felt like it was the first time he’d been here, the excitement from his childhood welling up inside him. At least for the moment, he wanted to enjoy himself. He reached out tentatively and took grip of the sleeve of Leo’s yukata. His heart hammered in his chest. Dear lords above how did Leo do all these romantic things and not keel over from the exertion? 

Leo glanced down at the contact, shocked. Takumi hid his reddening face and mumbled, “So you don’t get lost in the crowd,” He then crowed confidently, “After all, you don’t know any Japanese. You’d be wandering around like an idiot for hours!”

Leo stared at him with a dumb smile on his face like he’d just solved all the riddles of the universe and hadn’t just insulted him to his face again. He followed in awestruck obedience as Takumi began dragging him to the first stall of the day.

-

In the few romance novels that Leo read, not that he particularly enjoyed such things or anything, the man would often attend a carnival with the woman. She would try her hand at a booth game, fail miserably, and he would sweep in with masculine skill and win her the prize, usually an over-sized stuffed toy of some kind. Now, as he watched Sakura perfectly capture six grand prizes in a row in what she called “wah-nah-geh” which he was pretty sure was just a ring toss game, he understood why the heroine would be so attracted to useless carnival game prowess. 

She bore a look of pure concentration as she twirled her next ring in her hands. Then, she reared back and sent it gliding gracefully through the air, perfectly landing around the remote for a toy helicopter. Behind the counter, the stall keeper was aghast. The middle aged man looked ready to cry. Leo decided to take mercy on him and held his hand out.

“That doesn’t look too hard. Mind if I try?” 

Sakura sniggered, “That’s because I make it look easy. You’re welcome to make a fool of yourself though.”

She handed him the last three rings she had left. Leo eyed the table of prizes. It was mostly children’s toys. Makes sense, considering they were currently robbing a children’s game, but he spotted a small flower hairpin near the front. It would look nice on Sakura, he decided. Leo wound back his hand and tossed the ring in what he thought should be the direction of the prize. He was by no means a good shot, but he could still hold his own in a game of frisbee. To his surprise, the ring flew wobbly, veered slightly short, and bounced off the edge of the table. Behind him, Sakura snickered.

“That was a practice shot,” He huffed.

He wound back his wrist again and tried using a bit more force, but this time the ring skewed sideways and landed next to the pin instead. Sakura had devolved into full blow laughter. Leo tried to be offended but he found the sound absolutely delightful.

“I suppose you were right, I’m making a fool of myself,” He relented and shot her a tired look, “Please help?”

Sakura took the hoop from him, but instead of throwing it herself, placed it back in his hands, adjusting his grip as she did so. Perhaps it was the giddiness from the laughter, but she seemed to have no issue with physical contact this time, and the lingering touch of her fingers sent Leo’s heart into his throat. It was unfair, she forbade being touched but she herself touched all she wanted.

“Which one did you want?”

Leo released the breath he didn’t know he was holding to answer. His tongue felt like dead weight, but he somehow managed to make it move.

“The…the hairclip.”

“Pfft. To match your silly hairband?” She chuckled and adjusted the angel of Leo’s wrist and arm, “Try it like this. Use the amount of force you did the first time.”

Leo did as he was told, and amazingly enough, the ring landed perfectly around his chosen prize. He turned to the girl beside him, astounded. She stared back, smug.

“How did you do that?” He breathed as he retrieved his small prize. Sakura herself had her arms lined with bags of goodies.

“I have impeccable hand-eye coordination. Besides, I’ve played this game countless times. Did you know that it’s rigged?”

“It is? How?”

“The rings are slightly heavier on one side to throw off your aim,” She shrugged, “You have to take into account the uneven weight distribution when you toss.”

“You’re amazing,” He breathed. 

“It’s nothing,” She turned away again, as if that would hide the fact that she was blushing like mad. Leo decided not to point out that the reddened tips of her ears gave her away. After all, her antics were far too cute.

Instead, he waited until she felt it safe to turn back again, then reached over to brush her bangs to the side, pinning them in place with the pin he just won. Luckily, she didn’t cringe away from contact this time. When he pulled back, she was gawking at him, again blushing beautifully.

“That hairclip wasn’t for me, by the way,” He grinned, “I think it suits you much better.”

-

“You’re telling me that this is…octopus,” Leo grimaced at the skewer of takoyaki Takumi was close to stabbing his eye out with, “No thanks.”

The two had tired themselves out after sweeping most of the carnival games that required any sort of aim, or at least Takumi did. Leo had promptly plopped himself on the bench and relieved his arms of the countless prizes he was forced to carry. Takumi ran off and returned with a handful of snacks.

“What’s wrong? Too chicken?” He challenged, “Didn’t know the great Nohrian Enterprises’ second heir was such a baby.”

“First of all, Camilla is second in line, not me,” Leo stoutly corrected, “Second of all, I’m not a chicken. I’m just not used to seafood, and definitely not weird seafood.”

Takumi’s mouth must have been feeling treacherously brave right then because the next thing he knew he had said, “I’ll even feed it to you.”

No sooner had he said the words that he began to regret it. He’d gotten so lax at the festival with Leo that he started teasing him like he would his friends and family. Except Leo was now looking at his hand like he was seriously considering it. After a good five seconds of deliberation, the second, scratch that, third, heir to the great Nohrian Enterprises conglomerate had obediently shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide, an intense blush tainting his cheeks.

Holy shit, he must really want “Sakura” to feed him.

Takumi was struck dumb. It was easy to back out if he didn’t want to go through with it. A simple “it was a joke” was all it would take and then he’d be able to have a laugh at Leo’s expense. There was just one problem. Takumi wanted to do it.

Here he had Leo, going along with his every whim, hanging onto his every action, hungry for even the smallest gesture of affection, and honest to god, it felt amazing. His eyes fell to Leo’s open mouth, his hand shakily raised the takoyaki to the entrance. Leo had a beautiful mouth, he mused, even when it was open. The things he would put in that mouth…

Wait. What? No, stupid thoughts, don’t go there. 

Leo opened one eye, “What’s wrong? Too chicken?”

The taunt spurred Takumi into action. With more force than necessary, he jammed the takoyaki into Leo’s dumb smirk and watched, the lightness in his gut growing as the other man closed his lips around the skewer and tugged the octopus ball off. The sweat beaded on his neck as he stared, entranced, as Leo chewed the treat thoughtfully.

“Not bad.”

“S-see?” The statement came out much weaker than he intended. Takumi swallowed thickly. 

“What else do you have there?”

Takumi stared down at his lap. Oh right. Those. He had a bad feeling about the items he was holding in his other hand.

“Chocolate covered bananas. But you know, I won’t force you to eat them this time,” He proffered hopefully.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve had bananas before.”

And to his utter horror, Leo bent down and took a bite from the banana while his hand still held it, bringing his face far further down than Takumi was comfortable with. When he raised his head, Takumi was a brilliant red, and Leo was grinning.

“Though I must admit, everything tastes better when held by your hand.”

He really, really had to let Leo know that he was a dude.

-

It was already late in the festival. Sakura had been a surprisingly good tour guide. They played all different sorts of games. Sakura was devastatingly adept at many, though the goldfish catching one embarrassed the both of them. The pair had walked away from that booth with nothing but lighter wallets, leaving a pile of broken paper nets in their wake.

Though sometimes her behaviour was a bit odd. Every once in a while she’d look around warily, as if searching for something. One would think she was on the run with the way she acted. Once, Leo bumped shoulders with a pink haired girl as they pushed through the crowd. At that time, Sakura had nearly yanked his arm off with the force she used to drag him away. For a hopeful moment he thought it might be jealousy, but she shook her head furiously.

“She was someone I knew. I don’t want people thinking I’m friendly with a Nohrian.”

So her prejudices still stood. It might have angered him before, but now, as he watched her tie her wish on a piece of bamboo with childish joy, all he could think was that he was grateful she put aside those prejudices for him. 

He stared down at his own slip of paper, still blank. This was arguably the main event, and yet Leo couldn’t think of a thing to write. Not because he didn’t know what to wish for, but because he had too many, and their magnitudes too great.

He wanted father to be kind again.  
He wanted to protect Elise.  
He wanted Sakura to love him back.

In the end, Leo tied a blank slip onto the bamboo.

-

The day was drawing to a close, and Takumi had yet to find the courage to tell Leo the truth. He had used any means to delay the inevitable. Even now, as they browsed a selection of traditional masks.

“These are Noh masks,” Leo mused, staring at a particularly ugly one of an old man with a grotesque expression. 

“You watch Noh theatre? You were reading quite a few plays.”

“I’m more interested in the history. Noh is a famous historical theatre art, so of course I’d know about it,” Leo sniffed, pompous as ever, “Odin is a bigger fan of modern plays. I read them so he’d have a conversation partner every once in a while.”

“You have a really great relationship with your subordinates,” Takumi was surprised. He’d expected Leo to lord himself above the employees who were under him.

“As do you. Your personal shopper even has the ability to completely refuse your requests.”

Leo gestured to Takumi’s outfit. 

“Yeah, she and Hinata are more like my closest friends than anything else.”

“Hinata? You have another?”

“He’s my bodyguard.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed just slightly, “I see. So you’re very close with another man.”

“We’re just friends!” Takumi assured. He hated how defensive he sounded. 

Leo said nothing and instead took a mask off the rack, one warped into an exaggerated smile, and held it in front of his face before turning to Takumi.

“What are you doing?” Takumi sighed.

“I can’t trust myself not to look terribly jealous right now, so instead, please observe this mask and pretend that I am smiling.”

“You’re such a dork,” Takumi chuckled and swiped the mask away, revealing a grumpy Leo, “I’d much rather look at your face than some mask,” He smiled with sentiment as he replaced it on the rack, “You know, this kind of reminds me of when I first met you.”

“Oh?”

“You were always wearing your expressions. Just like a Noh mask.”

“The ability to wear your expressions is important in the business world,” Leo’s eyes turned wistful for a moment, “So that you can even do the things you detest with a smile on your face. The Noh masks were created because they’re practical. Expressions must be controlled. Then you can move your audience however you want.”

“There’s more to it than that…”

“Of course. The mask had many functions. Especially in ancient theatre when all the performers were men. Female masks were necessary to identify them as women.”

Takumi stumbled a bit, “W-well, there are female performers now. So the masks don’t serve that function anymore.”

“Thank goodness for that. It’d be disgraceful to have men crossdressing constantly.”

…

“Sakura? What’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Forrest's paralogue?
> 
> I do.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo sighed in frustration as his umpteenth phone call fell through. It had been a week since Tanabata, and he had heard nothing but radio silence from Sakura since. 

He recalled his memories of the day. Everything had been going wonderfully up until a certain point. Sakura had suddenly froze and excused herself. The last text he received from her taunted him from his phone screen.

‘Sorry. Something came up. I’m leaving.’

Cold, even for her.

The obvious explanation was that, yet again, he’d managed to piss her off somehow. Leo was not stupid, he could pick up context clues. They were talking about Noh masks and then…he spoke ill of crossdressing men. That probably had something to do with it.

Another sigh escaped his lips. In his eyes, emasculating oneself was indeed a disgraceful thing to do. Growing up with a father like Garon, he had learned to fear disgrace above all. Obviously, Sakura was of a different opinion. Perhaps one of her friends or relatives was a crossdresser? He never did learn much about the mysterious last sibling, Takumi.

It would be difficult for him to cast away the beliefs which had been engrained into him, but he supposed that for Sakura, he’d have to try. Or at least, he’d have to lie about it. He’d gotten very used to lying to the ones he loved, after all. He thought of Camilla, who’d graciously lent him her aid and allowed her questions to go unanswered, and Elise, who’d been kept unaware of almost everything pertaining to the company’s – and even her own – future. Not even Xander, who usually knew everything, had been told the truth yet.

One more lie was nothing. All he needed now was a way to contact her so that he could apologize. But with the way things were, that was impossible. He couldn’t believe how something so small could upset her this much. They’d been getting along so well, and one little phrase turned it all around? It made no sense. Then again, Sakura had always been like that. Temperamental, unpredictable, and capricious with her affections.

He put down the phone, calling her was futile. He’d likely been blocked. It was another story, however, if he could get her to contact him herself. Truthfully, being ignored hurt. A lot. He might have been panicking if he didn't have a plan B in place.

“I suppose we’ll just have to move up the schedule, then.”

He picked up the phone again, and this time, he placed a call to his father.

-

“Shit!” Takumi swore as he pulled back his hand. A bead of blood was already pooling on his fingertip. He’d been shoving Leo’s stupid, now completely wilted, roses into a garbage bag when a thorn caught him. Of course the asshole had to hurt him one last time, even indirectly.

Even so, he was the one who kept the damn things. Shamefully enough, he couldn’t bear to throw them away, going as far as to trim the stems and change the water daily to make them last. 

The cheap clip from the wanage stall had also been kept, lying hidden in his drawer. He never did manage to get Oboro’s expensive hair ornaments back. Talk about an unfair exchange.

He wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, he was angry at Leo. How dare he say such things? The man was a bigot, clearly. On the other, he felt ashamed. Perhaps he was right. It was a bit disgraceful, running around in drag seducing another man. Ryouma would never be caught dead doing such a thing. Ryouma was the very definition of masculine strength. He did things properly, the right way, and would marry a beautiful woman and produce beautiful company heirs. Unlike Takumi, who’d found himself falling for goddamn Leo of Nohrian Enterprises of all people. And that was the ultimate conflict. Even Takumi could not lie to himself anymore. No matter how many flimsy excuses he made, it did not change his feelings. He definitely could not tell Leo the truth now. Not when the idea of the other man glaring down at him in disgust terrified him to the bone. 

He could not lie to Leo, but he could not tell him the truth. So he just stopped speaking to him entirely. A cowardly tactic, Takumi had to admit, but this way Leo could forget about his feelings for “Sakura”, and Takumi wouldn’t have to break his heart.

It was for the best, he told himself, over and over again. And that mantra was probably the only thing that kept him going for the past two weeks. 

Suddenly, Hinoka barged into his room, breaking him free from his daydreams.

“Check the news!” She gasped.

Takumi looked back, confused, “What?”

“It’s on the front page of every business publisher worth its salt! Check online now!” 

Curious, he turned to his laptop and did as he was told. The headline that greeted him sent his mind spiraling.

No.

‘President Garon officially disowns second son Leo. What does the loss of an heir spell for the future of Nohrian Enterprises?’

With dread, he commanded his finger to keep scrolling. And the further he scrolled down, the further his heart sank.

‘The head of the agricultural conglomerate has stated that his son was discovered fraternizing with an important figure of a known rival company. Fearing that corporate secrets were at risk, he has completely cut off his own son from the business, and the family.’

Takumi was horrified. Hinoka looked at him, concerned.

“What are you so upset about? If Nohrian Enterprises is falling apart, that’s good for us!” Her eyes narrowed, “Though I’m curious which rival company they’re talking about. Garon’s made so many enemies. We can rule Hoshido out. One of ours would never be caught dead with one of theirs.”

“R-right,” He tried to play along, but it was difficult enough just to stop himself from screaming at the moment, “I was just…really shocked.”

“Tell me about it,” Hinoka scoffed, “Leo, betraying Nohrian Enterprises? Maybe Garon’s going senile. I can’t imagine that selfish brat valuing someone so much he’d put his company standing at risk to meet up with them.”

Takumi wanted to throw up.

-

Leo fidgeted in his seat as his siblings stared him down from across the coffee table. He’d decided to come clean about the plan. No use making them think he’d actually been exiled from the family. Elise would cry for a month straight. He made it clear to them that this was all just for show, to obtain the trust of the Hoshido Company and marry into the line of succession. He’d expected them to be furious at him for taking on such a ludicrous task behind their backs. 

To his surprise, Xander merely sighed, resigned, “I’m sorry. It is because I failed to protect you all as I should have that you’ve had to resort to this.”

Xander understood the workings of Nohrian Enterprises best, having been at the forefront of most of the company’s dealings. Perhaps it was because he had the best grasp of the full situation that he accepted Leo’s actions so readily.

Camilla, however, was quite disappointed, and not silent about it, “If I knew it was this bad, I’d have never helped you out.”

Disappointed, yes, but she was not angry, either. Rather, she was acting much like a child who had her candy taken away. For some unfathomable reason, she found it in her to tease him in this situation.

“Even though it was an assignment, you actually seemed happier since meeting your new girl,” She continued, taking Leo aback. Was it really that obvious? “So I thought it’d be okay to push you along a bit. Now that horrible Hoshidan family is going to steal my baby brother away.”

She fake-wiped a tear away from her eye and Xander glared at her, “Camilla, take this a bit more seriously.”

He shot a sidelong glace at Elise, who was clearly trying her hardest not to cry for real. Leo swallowed. Dealing with Elise was definitely going to be the most difficult part of this conversation.

“Can’t we talk to father about this?” She tried, hopeful, “Maybe we can change his mind! Or you could just say no, Leo! It’s just some stupid business thing, anyway. And it’s a horrible thing to do. I know you don’t want to do it either. It’s definitely not worth leaving the family for, right?”

Changing his father’s mind was impossible. Refusing the assignment was unacceptable. Xander and Camilla knew the reason, but the truth was carefully kept under wraps around Elise. The three older siblings exchanged looks.

“No, I understand why Leo has to do this. That may not be an option, Elise,” Xander spoke carefully, trying to navigate his way around the crestfallen girl, “But think of it this way. What ties us to Leo is not a title or a legal status. He will always be our brother.”

“And we can visit whenever we like,” Camilla supplied, “By the way, where are you staying now, Leo? How are your finances?”

“I have a condo prepared, and plenty in savings and investments.” 

After all, he’d been planning this move months in advance, and had been preparing for a potential collapse within Nohrian Enterprises for years. He scribbled down an address and left it on the table. He’d made sure to purchase a unit in a building near Sakura’s neighborhood. Close enough to run into her, but not enough for it to be unnerving. It was only a matter of time before they made contact again. But knowing Sakura, she would soon reach out to him on her own. As much as she tried to obscure it, the girl was terribly easy to guilt.

And just as he entertained the thought, his phone started ringing. The caller ID read “Sakura”.

Leo’s heart leaped in joy. He must have been smiling weirdly because his siblings were gaping at him, shocked.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” he excused himself excitedly and practically leapt from his seat to receive the call outside the doorway.

Behind him, the three people on the couch were pensive. 

“I’m assuming that was her,” Xander figured.

“I take it back. He’s not just happier. He’s positively in love,” Camilla gushed happily.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad after all! Leo can marry someone he loves!” Elise was ecstatic.

But Xander’s face only darkened, “That may not be for the best. If he carries out this plan, he will confer onto her the worst possible betrayal.”

The two sisters sobered up immediately.

“It would be infinitely better if he did not love her at all.”

-

“What the hell happened!?”

Takumi probably could have chosen his words better, but he made the outburst before he knew it. In comparison, the guy on the other end of the call who’d just been kicked out of his family was positively calm.

“My father has spies everywhere. He keeps good track of his children. Travelling to Japan might have drawn his suspicion. I wouldn’t be surprised if he bugged my clothing either. It’d be easy to deduce your identity by our conversation.”

“How are you so logical about this?” At that moment Takumi wished he wasn’t pretending to be a girl. His frustration never carried across as well when he was speaking an octave higher than he was used to, “Because of me you’re…”

“It’s not your fault,” Leo interrupted him, “I should have been more careful. Don’t force yourself to speak to me out of guilt. I know I upset you last time, and I apologize. If possible, I’d like to discuss things in person, but you don’t have to continue contacting me if you truly hate me.”

“As if I could do that,” Takumi sighed, giving in to his immediate craving for Leo’s attention. God he missed this so much, he might have become addicted to it, “Who else can I argue about dumb stuff with if not you?”

Leo’s smile was practically audible, “There’s an exclusive wartime exhibition at the museum coming up. I’m sure you’ll love it. Go with me?”

There was grumbling feeling in his heart reminding him about the secret that threatened their relationship. But at the same time, how could he refuse? Leo had just been disowned for his troubles, for Takumi. He’d be just as much a monster for turning him down. Now he was trapped. He couldn’t tell Leo the truth, he couldn’t lie, and he couldn’t run away either. Why couldn’t Leo just leave him alone and go back to his family?

“Okay,” He guiltily accepted, “But just so you know, that’s not a good idea.”

“You said you had something to tell me last time. Is that what it’s about?” Takumi cursed Leo for being so brilliant and perceptive, “For what it’s worth, whatever it is, it will not change my opinion of you. I promise,” Then he added in good humour, “Unless you’ve killed somebody.”

Takumi actually managed to snort in amusement. The utter destitution of his current situation temporarily forgotten.

“I’m kidding,” Leo amended, “If you did kill somebody, I’ll help you hide the body. Niles knows some people.”

That got a good chuckle out of him, and soon they fell into a familiar routine. The two traded good-natured barbs. Talked about what books they’d been reading. And all was well again, at least for the moment.

-

Meanwhile, the rest of the Nohrian siblings slowly lost their patience and took their leave when it became apparent that their brother had been talking on the phone for about an hour, and showed no signs of stopping.

-

“Okay…what if we…fake your death?” 

Oboro and Takumi both stared at Hinata with deadpan expressions. Takumi was already regretting letting his friends into the loop.

“You do know he can’t avoid him forever, right?” Oboro groaned, and turned to stare Takumi down, “You know this too, right? You’re turning 20 soon. That was the age when your father introduced Ryouma and Hinoka to the public. He’s going to find out sooner or later. You have to tell him!”

“Why can’t I stay in hiding forever?” Takumi grumbled, “It’s not like the company needs me.”

Now it was Hinata and Oboro’s turn to stare at him with deadpan expressions.

“You’ve done so much for it already though!” Hinata insisted, gesturing with his arms wide for emphasis, “You’re super smart! You’re like, the smartest of all your siblings! And you come up with these amazing business strategies all the time! Everyone should know how great you are!”

Oboro nodded vigorously beside him. Takumi smiled softly. He really did have the best friends. Much better than he deserved. They would accept him no matter what. Unlike Leo.

“He’s going to hate me though,” He bemoaned, now reminded of that fact.

“Don’t worry. If he hurts you, I’ll murder him,” Oboro declared with such gusto, Takumi was convinced she was being serious.

“You can’t. We’d need him to help hide the body,” He quipped, only earning confused looks from his friends.

“What if you convince him you’d be a horrible girlfriend! He’ll be practically relieved to find out you’re a guy. You won’t break his heart, he won’t be so upset, and maybe you could still be friends,” Hinata tried again, certain that his second plan was a keeper. 

“Hinata, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever-“

“That’s brilliant.”

Oboro swiveled her head to her boss in bewilderment, “Takumi, you can’t be serious. That’s a terrible idea. How would it even work?”

“I’ll just act the opposite of how I’ve been acting until now.”

“So what, you’re gonna be nice to him now?”

“Exactly!”

Surrounded by two socially inept idiots, Oboro never felt more like slamming her head into the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I accidentally applied the drinking age of my own country instead of the USA's during planning.
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> For all intents and purposes, this story now officially takes place in Canada.


	8. Chapter 8

Takumi let out a sigh of relief as he entered the cool air-conditioned museum. The August heat was unbearable from underneath his cardigan. Being unable to wear short sleeves was the worst. At least he managed to convince Oboro to substitute the heels for some running shoes this time.

He’d warned Leo not to overdress for once. He was sick and tired of looking like a slob next to the guy. As he glanced around the lobby, he spotted the blonde easily. His definition of less formal was apparently tighter slacks and a more colourful tie, making him stand out like a sore thumb among the casual Friday afternoon museum-goers. 

“You overdressed,” He grumbled, and then, remembering the plan, amended, “But it looks good. You’re very…handsome.”

Not a lie, and exactly what he was thinking, but saying the words was still humiliating. The rising heat in his face did not help. 

“That’s a bit out of character of you,” The blonde was bemused. It occurred to Takumi that he must have been treating Leo like utter crap until now for him to start thinking something was wrong after a single half-assed compliment. 

“I’m normally a very agreeable person,” A complete and utter lie, “I just have no more reason to antagonize you anymore.”

“I see. So all it took was me getting disowned for you to open up to me,” Leo smirked teasingly, “How very kind-hearted you are, Sakura.”

“Shut up,” He retorted automatically, then bit his lip in frustration. This “being nice” thing was a lot harder than he thought, “I mean, sorry. You’re right.”

Leo raised a brow, a befuddled expression on his face. If he had any questions about Takumi’s behaviour, he kept them to himself. Instead, he held up a small plastic bag. Takumi hadn’t even noticed him holding it.

“Your hair ornaments. I forgot to give them to you last time.”

“Geez. About time,” Takumi grumbled instinctively, then corrected, “I mean…Thank you so much.”

If Leo didn’t have any questions before, he certainly had them now. The look on the other man’s face was absolutely hilarious. Takumi might as well have sprouted a second head. His gaze unconsciously drifted from Leo’s face downwards. His tie was an eye-catching deep red and…kinda weird looking. In fact…

“Leo, is your tie on backwards?” 

“Dammit!” 

Leo immediately tore off and retied the article, and to Takumi’s amusement, simply repeated his mistake.

“It’s still backwards,” Takumi tried his best to hide his laughter behind his hand, and failed. Leo glared indignantly at first, but relented to the humour of the situation and soon joined in with a soft chuckle.

“Sorry, I usually have Niles or Camilla check over my wardrobe. If you haven’t realized by now, I’m not actually very good at getting dressed,” Leo sighed, “Since I live alone now, I’m afraid I’ve become hopeless.”

“I never would have guessed,” Takumi smiled, bemused.

It felt almost like a privilege to uncover this side of the seemingly perfect (former) Nohrian heir. Takumi had a sudden thirst to learn more, to delve into all the hidden crannies and surprising secrets that made up Leo, as if he were opening a new book for the first time. And if he could just remain friends after it was all said and done, he would take his time getting to know them. But he wanted to do it as Takumi, not Sakura. He steeled his resolve. This time for sure, he would carry out what he planned.

“The actual reason I’m almost always dressed in formal wear is because that’s what I’m most used to,” Leo explained, “Father had me attending functions since a child, after all. And now I can’t trust myself not to mess up wearing anything else.”

“And yet you still can’t even tie a tie,” Takumi chuckled and offered his open hand, “Give it here. I’ll do it.”

Slightly surprised, Leo obediently handed over the aforementioned tie. From the feel of the fabric, it must have been pretty high quality silk. As he looped the piece of clothing around the taller man’s head, Takumi found it very difficult to convince himself that this was just part of his ploy to “be nice” and make Leo fall out of love with him and not out of some selfish desire to act like some cheesy housewife sending her husband off to work.

Besides, judging from the blush on Leo’s face, if it was part of the plan, it was backfiring wonderfully.

“I’m surprised you know how to tie one of these,” Leo quipped, “As a rich young heiress, I can’t think of many occasions where you’d need such knowledge.”

“I tie Takumi’s sometimes,” Technically, not a lie, “There, done.”

“Thank you,” Leo hesitated a bit, as if he were thinking very carefully, “For agreeing to see me today, as well. I would like to sincerely apologize for my words last time. I did not think them through, and I do not mean any bit of it.”

Takumi’s eyes snapped up. His breath caught in his throat. 

“As you may know, my father is not the most…accepting of people. I find myself repeating his mantras instinctively in spite of myself. But that doesn’t mean I believe them,” Leo tilted his head and smiled softly, “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Takumi uttered before even thinking on it. At that moment, he truly believed that he could forgive Leo for anything.

His heart was soaring. There was a hopeful hammering in his chest. Maybe they truly could remain friends, even after Leo learned the truth. Granted, his feelings could never be realized, but he would just have to bury those. He’d get over it, surely.

But that little nagging in his head whispered the truth to him. The hope he felt was not for friendship. Selfishly, impossibly, Takumi still wanted more.

-

Something was seriously wrong with Sakura.

She had not scowled, argued, or even raised her voice at him for nearly two hours. Instead, when he made a purposely false statement about the Vimy Ridge display they were looking at, she just nodded along and clapped her hands together.

“You’re so smart!” She had said. And she wasn’t even being sarcastic.

Logically speaking, he should have been happy about it. If Sakura was opening up to him and treating him with kindness, then what right did he have to complain? However, the sudden change only disappointed him. Perhaps Niles was a stronger influence than he thought. He wasn’t turning into a masochist, was he?

Finally, when they stopped to rest at the museum’s food court, munching on overpriced sandwiches together, Leo broached the topic that had been bothering him all day.

“Are you drunk, ill, or otherwise inebriated?”

Judging from the look on Sakura’s face, that probably wasn’t the best way to start the conversation.

“Um…no?” She stared at him like he was an idiot. There was the Sakura he knew and loved.

“Because you’re not acting like yourself.”

“Maybe this is my real self,” She mumbled, averting her gaze. 

“Really? It looks to me rather like our positions have been reversed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember what you said about when you first met me?” Leo daringly tapped her on the forehead, “You said I wore my emotions like a mask. I kept pretending to be nice, like you’re doing right now. I know you, Sakura, and you’re not this nice. No offense.”

Sakura sighed, “I should have known it wouldn’t work. Hinata’s never come up with a good idea in his life, and I’ve always sucked at acting anyway.” 

Leo’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Hinata. So she was talking to her close male friend about their relationship. He tried to calm the jealous gnawing in his stomach. True, he’d somehow convinced her to go on a few dates with him, but they were in no way exclusive, and Sakura had never once indicated she returned his feelings. She was free to talk to whomever, to reject him if she so fancied, holding his heart in her hands. 

A sudden flurry of thoughts occurred to him: Sakura had something to tell him, and it was something very difficult for her. She first mentioned this right after his rather ostentatious confession. Since then, there were times when she’d give him these almost guilty looks. But when he pissed her off, she ghosted him, completely happy to sever their relationship, and only reaching out again out of guilt. And now, she was trying to play nice all of a sudden. Maybe this, too, was out of guilt. After all, there was still something she needed to tell him. Leo was a logical person. He loved puzzles and strategy. With all the pieces laid out like this, the writing between the lines became clear. 

It was highly probable that Sakura was here to reject him. She felt nothing for him, and if he said a wrong word again, she’d could cut him off completely just like she did the first time. After all, he had no more trump cards left. He couldn’t possibly be disowned a second time. 

He would lose Sakura, and more importantly, lose his chance at the Hoshido Company. If he failed his mission, then his father would go forth with the original plan, and that meant-

“Leo!”

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura’s concerned face hovering before him, much closer than he’d ever seen it before. God, she had such beautiful irises, sprinkled with gold dust. It amazed him every time he saw her face how ethereal of a beauty she was. Leo was approached constantly for his looks, but Sakura was the kind of beautiful that kept people distant, something one could only dare to admire from afar.

He should have known that he never stood a chance with her.

“Why aren’t you responding?” She pouted at him. It took all his dignity to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks.

“I was just thinking, I think I’ve figured out what you wanted to tell me.”

Those gorgeous eyes widened in shock. Her shoulders stiffened and her voice was hoarse when she asked, “You did?”

“I can see why it’s so difficult for you to say, lord knows I haven’t made it easier on you,” Leo smiled sadly, and mustering some courage, reached out to take one of her hands in his own. It was trembling. He noticed her fingers were rather calloused. He remembered being told once that Sakura played an instrument of some sort. A Koh-toh. Surely, she practiced hard. Something else to admire in her.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner,” Her voice cracked, “But still, I’d like to remain friends.”

“Of course,” Said Leo, “Even if I’m rejected, I won’t hold it against you.”

Sakura froze, “Wait, what?”

-

“You cannot return my feelings. That _is_ what you wanted to tell me, right?” 

Leo was staring back at him like a confused puppy and Takumi never felt more like punching a puppy in the face. He could already guess what happened. The idiot overthinked too hard and hurt itself in its confusion. He didn’t even want to fathom what logical bounds were made to reach the conclusion that he arrived at.

“That’s not it at all! What I wanted to say was that I…” Takumi blurted out, then paused, nervous. This was it. All he had to do now was say the truth.

“The truth is that, I’m…”

It’d be okay. Leo wouldn’t call him a disgrace (at least that’s what he said). Takumi was fine just being friends (or so he told himself). He only had to say three words: “I’m not Sakura.”

Takumi urged himself to speak. The truth. Just three words. Tell the truth.

But what came out instead was five words, and the wrong truth.

“I’m in love with you.”

Followed immediately by a look of horror and a sixth word.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a bit of time one this one, sorry.
> 
> It's a rather important turning point, and I'm still not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers for waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

“Really?” Leo reached across the table and grasped Takumi’s shoulders, as if he was clinging onto a life preserver in an empty ocean. If it wasn’t for his experience with Takumi’s prickly demeanour, he surely would have hugged him. His smile was joyous, so much so that it looked out of place on his usually collected face, “Do you mean it?”

“C-can you forget I just said that?” Takumi sputtered tentatively.

“Absolutely not,” Leo shook his head, still smiling widely, “I don’t know if I’ll ever get you to say it again.”

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“But isn’t that what you’ve been waiting to tell me?” 

Takumi didn’t have the guts to deny it. The timing for revealing the truth had been missed. He couldn’t say anything now, not when Leo was over the moon at his reciprocated feelings.

“I can’t believe you’ve felt the same way all this time. Why did you keep mum about it for so long?”

Takumi didn’t know how he could answer that. Luckily, Leo was the type to think up solutions all on his own.

“Was it because of my lineage?” He surmised, “You don’t have to worry anymore, I’m no longer affiliated with Nohrian Enterprises. If we feel the same way, I think a relationship between us would be quite acceptable at this point, don’t you?”

Takumi didn’t like where this was going. The more serious his relationship with Leo became, the deeper the grave he was digging himself into would become. He had to wiggle his way out of it before Leo somehow convinced him into dating seriously. He had a feeling his self-control wouldn’t last if the other man asked hard enough.

“Still, there’s a matter of my family,” He contended, “They would not approve.”

“Then I will convince them,” Leo smirked, as if it would be easy, “From my experience, Ryouma is strict, but reasonable. Your sister might be a bit more stubborn, but she’s not nearly as difficult as you were. I don’t think I’ll have any trouble. Unless your other brother, Takumi, is an absolute hellion.”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Takumi chuckled bitterly, “Even so, my family absolutely could not find out, whether you think you can win them over or not. And I’m not sure if I could keep such a big secret from them.”

Of course, the real reason Leo couldn’t meet his family was because that would blow his cover instantly.

Leo pondered silently for a beat before speaking again, this time with a heartbreaking sadness, “I suppose this means that you’re rejecting me after all?”

And then Takumi noticed. Leo was shaking.

The hands left his shoulders and found their way back into their owner’s lap. Although his face was impassive, those hands were definitely trembling. Takumi wanted to kick himself. Why did he have to mess up constantly? Now he got Leo’s hopes up only to crush them all over again. It would have been infinitely better to let him assume he’d be getting rejected from the beginning. Hurting Leo was the one thing he was trying to avoid this whole time. And yet, here he was, watching helplessly as the object of his affection reigns in tears, all because of him. Suddenly, fixing his mistake making Leo happy again was the only thing that mattered at that moment in time.

Before he could stop himself, or even process the consequences, more words tumbled out of his mouth, “I’m not rejecting you.” 

“Then make up your mind,” Leo spat, having finally met the end of his patience, “You can’t keep playing with my feelings like this. Will you go out with me, Sakura, or not?”

Takumi should have controlled himself. He should have restrained his loose tongue and impulsive spirit. But Takumi was always one who let his feelings get the better of himself. 

“I will,” He breathed, consigning himself to his fate. 

The truth would have to wait for another day. Right now, all he wanted was to stop Leo from being so damn sad.

-

Leo had never experienced such a rollercoaster of emotions in his life. If Sakura was going to be this fickle with her judgement all the time, he might die of a heart attack before he could even propose. Many times, he questioned his heart’s decision to fall for such a troublesome woman, but the high he felt from even the smallest token of her affection superseded any grief she ever gave him. And now, as she flushed beautifully with that simple phrase, “I will”, he knew without a doubt that no matter what pain came to him in the future, this one moment would make it all worth it.

Sakura loved him. Sakura was his girlfriend now. From now on he would have the privileges that only her lover would have. This girl, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he was sure of it now, had agreed to be his.

Leo didn’t want to think about his father’s plans anymore. At least for the rest of the year, he had time to cherish her. And cherish her he would.

“May I hug you?” He asked.

“W-what?” Sakura gaped, flabbergasted, “What kind of question is that?”

“Physical contact is always a hit or miss with you,” Leo shrugged, “So I thought it’d be prudent to seek permission before taking any such steps in our relationship.”

“God you’re so weird. Don’t ask awkward questions like that,” His girlfriend, man he would never get tired of that title, sighed, but nodded shyly all the same, “Go ahead, I guess.”

Without wasting any time, he stepped over to her side of the table and, kneeling down, threw his arms around her. She made a small, adorable gasp. Her hands hovered for a moment, unsure, before finally relaxing across his shoulders. Ever since he carried her at the party, Leo had an inkling Sakura was much more fit than she let on. As he tightened his hold around her, he became sure of it. She always tried to hide it underneath those loose clothes of hers, as if he wouldn’t notice. Sakura for some strange reason didn’t have nearly as much self confidence someone like her ought to have. Though she put up a front of arrogance when they were strangers, the more he got to know her, the more obvious her anxiety became. He’d have to do something about that. A girl like Sakura deserved to feel as beautiful as he thought she was.

“It’s been nearly a minute, you done yet?” She grumbled crankily.

Leo pulled back and sniggered. That was another wonderful feature of hers: the way her words contrasted the way she blushed and gazed at him so needily. It was absolutely charming, and Leo wondered why he never noticed such a tell-tale sign of how much she truly liked him. She really did.

The thought emboldened him. And with fingers crossed that he wouldn’t be smacked for his audacity, Leo cupped her face in his hands, a move that turned her face tomato red in an instant, and dared to lay a light kiss upon her cheek.

“Wh-what…what are you doing?” She stammered, but did not seem displeased.

“You told me to stop asking,” He smirked.

In response to that, Sakura blushed deeper and averted her gaze, before abruptly changing the topic to hide her embarrassment, “Whatever! Let’s just get back to the exhibit.”

And as Leo strolled through the museum with Sakura by his side, her even more argumentative than usual, perhaps making up for earlier, he thought that at that moment, he could die happy.

-

Takumi wanted to die.

Oboro was looking at him from across the coffee table, utterly unimpressed. Hinata was cross-legged on the carpet, still scratching his head over his recitation of the events.

“I knew it wouldn’t work, but even didn’t expect you to mess it up this badly,” Oboro groused, “I can’t believe you’re dating that Nohrian.”

“But how…how does that even happen?” Hinata was practically in awe, then chuckled, “Though you gotta admit, it’s pretty funny how you managed to pull this off.”

“It gets better,” Takumi chuckled tartly and withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket, “Did you know he likes to make schedules?”

He unfolded the paper onto the countertop. It was a printout of a calendar for the month of August, with dates and events planned down to the hour scattered throughout.

“He said he wanted to maximize the amount of time we had together before school started up again and I have to leave town. There’s a total of eleven dates he has plotted there over a period of twenty-five days.”

“This is ridiculous,” Oboro growled, “Tell him you can’t go. Better yet, break up with him.”

“I can’t break up with him, he’d be heartbroken!” Takumi insisted.

Oboro rolled her eyes as if to say “who cares”.

“Besides,” Takumi continued, a bit more sheepishly this time, “All of these date ideas are actually really fun? Like there’s a historical site I’ve always wanted to visit, and this theatre showing for the documentary I’ve always wanted to watch, and-“

“Okay, we get it,” Oboro brushed him off and stood up to leave, “You and Leo are two peas in a pod. Enjoy your relationship while you can, I guess.”

After she shut the door behind her, Takumi turned to Hinata, “She’s really upset, huh?”

“Just give her some time to get over it,” His bodyguard replied, “Her family’s boutique had its building bought out by Nohrian Enterprises after all. And besides…she really likes you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Takumi sighed, “Even I think I’m making a mistake.”

Just the sight of the calendar made him queasy. It was like a countdown timer until his birthday, when his father would finally make his face and name public to the business world. He had four months to spend with Leo before everything went to shit.

Takumi smiled fondly at all the dates that Leo had planned. Though the guy didn’t make a big deal out of it, he knew a perfectionist such as him probably researched tirelessly to make sure each date was impeccable.

He had four months. Might as well make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

As it turned out, dating Leo was very much like not dating Leo.

They did the exact same thing every time they met up, which was namely argue a ton about everything, from which philosopher was their favourite to whether or not pineapples belonged on pizza. Takumi very adamantly insisted that they did.

Physical contact was still rare, with Takumi being too terrified to give himself away. Leo seemed to have picked up on that and respectfully maintained his distance. A month into dating, and they still hadn’t held hands. Though Leo did take up a nasty habit of planting surprise kisses on Takumi’s cheeks, whether it was because he wanted to or only for the hilarious reaction was still up for debate.

More than anything, Takumi was exhausted. He constantly had to be on guard, making sure to cover up even in the summer heat, and pitching up his voice to the point of getting a sore throat. So when school rolled around and he had to fly across the country, he felt almost relieved.

Of course, two weeks into the school year, all that relief was replaced by soul-crushing loneliness. It was almost amusing. They video-chatted almost every day, and nothing much changed since they only ever talked even in person, anyway, but the mere fact that Leo’s presence was missing was enough to make Takumi feel empty.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to fly over this weekend?” Leo, ever devoted to excess, offered during one of their video calls.

“Don’t be stupid. You have school too.”

“The material is easy. I won’t need to study much,” As usual, he found a way to inject his arrogant attitude into the conversation.

“Congratulations,” Takumi crowed sarcastically, “Still not worth the flight.”

“What about thanksgiving weekend then?” 

“We always celebrate as a family,” Takumi answered hesitantly, mindful of the fact that Leo could not be with his own, “Sorry.”

“And winter break?” Surprisingly, Leo was not even deterred. It always struck Takumi as odd how he took being disowned in stride. Sure, Leo himself was a cool-headed person, but he acted completely unaffected by it, to an uncanny extent. 

“I’m flying to Japan as soon as my exams are done,” Takumi ceased his musings to answer the question, “I won’t be back until the 9th of January.”

Leo frowned, “You’ll miss classes. Why are you staying that long?”

“Takumi’s turning 20,” It still felt odd to refer to himself by name, “In Japan, you celebrate coming of age then. Father will be formally introducing him as an heir to the Hoshido Company, and I’ll also have to attend the events.”

“How about I meet you in Japan?”

Takumi considered it. True enough, he had to meet Leo at least once before his birthday. He didn’t want the other to have to find out the truth through a press conference or a news article. But just thinking about the inevitable confrontation made his stomach queasy. For the hundredth time since he did it, Takumi regretted not confessing earlier.

“Nah. I’ll just visit you before I go,” He decided, “I’m sure there will be a gap in my exam table. Enough room for a quick round trip.”

“Are you sure?” Leo smiled, amused, “First year exam schedules are notoriously bad.”

That was true. Back in first year, Takumi once had four exams over two days. It was hell. But he was in third year now, and most of his classes favoured heavy coursework in place of final exams. Unfortunately, Sakura was still in first year, so it wasn’t like he could tell Leo that.

“The material is easy. I won’t need to study much,” He said instead.

“Touché.”

-

“How are things progressing?”

Leo swallowed thickly. He always hated the phone calls with his father. Weekly reports were excessive, in his honest opinion.

“As I said, we are in a relationship now. It is only a matter of time-“

“You’ve said that for the past two months. Has there been no other progress? You haven’t even taken her to bed yet?”

Leo grimaced at the vulgar question. He was sure that Sakura was not the type to be “taken to bed” in the span of two months. Her defense was iron. 

“We both have school right now, so things are progressing slower than expected. However, as soon as the opportunity strikes, I will make sure to take our relationship to further,” He hoped that would be enough to appease his father.

“Hmph,” Garon grunted, “Very well. But I expect you to at least make contact with the rest of the Hoshido family by the end of the year. Their trust is crucial in our plan. Sakura is only the last in line, so she can only serve as a stepping stone. The rest of her siblings are required if we are to place you at the helm of that filthy company.”

“Yes, father,” Leo responded automatically. The idea of using Sakura as a means to an end had become so bitter to him, he’d rather not spare a thought on it at all. It pained him. He was usually the perfect soldier, the one who dirtied his hands for the sake of the company without batting an eye. Yet because of one woman, he was now filled with self-doubt and hatred. Nowadays, more often than not, he’d imagine that when it came down to it, he would not be able to betray her after all, consequences be damned. 

But his imagination was not real life, and those real-life consequences urged him to stay on the path he laid, Sakura be damned.

-

“Let’s talk.”

Takumi stared in shock at the surprise visitor at his door. He abashedly acknowledged that he may have entertained a fantasy or two about Leo flying in to surprise him, showing up straight out of the blue.

But who he saw was not Leo, but Corrin.

She was gazing at him purposefully, shadowed by her significantly-less-annoying-than-Jakob subordinate, Kaze. The latter bowed respectfully.

“…Why are you here?” He asked, nonplussed, but stepped aside to let the two in regardless.

Corrin primly sat on his couch, immediately sending warning signs through his head. Normally, she’d be splaying herself over his furniture like she owned the place. Her behaviour was unnaturally proper, meaning she had something serious to say.

“You were at Leo’s party five months ago, weren’t you?” She wasted no time in sending Takumi into a panic. How did she know? 

“Why would I be there?” He played it safe and returned her question with his own. For now, he had to verify how much she knew, exactly.

“I saw Leo carrying a girl who looked like you for a split second. Of course, I thought I drank too much and my eyes were playing tricks on me. It wasn’t until recently that I connected the dots. Thanks to this.”

She motioned Kaze forward, and he placed a laptop on the countertop. Takumi watched in awe as he navigated his way to a file hidden under layers upon layers of encryption, finally reaching a folder that was easily several gigabytes in size.

“For a while now, I’ve been collecting info on Garon,” Corrin explained, “All those documents detail Nohrian Enterprises’ every move. As you may know, their produce has been doing poorly these days because of soil erosion and the changing climate, as well as an outbreak of antibiotic-resistant disease in cattle. The company’s in trouble, and I think Garon’s gonna do something drastic again. This time I wanted to catch him in the act and take him down for good. I’ve started bugging his phone conversations too. It’s usually just recordings of him yelling at subordinates, but recently I came across something I thought you should hear.”

“What do you mean?” Takumi ventured fearfully. He was already piecing the information together, “Why come to me instead of Ryouma? And what does Leo have to do with this?”

Corrin hesitated and just looked up at him guiltily, “I think you should just listen.”

Kaze pressed a key and a recording began to play over the speakers. 

_“How are things progressing?”_

Garon’s gravelly voice was easily recognizable, but the voice that followed was even more so.

_“As I said, we are in a relationship now. It is only a matter of time.”_

Takumi’s blood ran cold.

-

The recording had finished five minutes ago and Takumi had yet to move an inch. Corrin gazed at him with worry. 

“I can’t believe it,” He muttered finally, hands fisted tightly at his sides, “That bastard had me completely fooled.”

“So he really was talking about you,” Corrin sighed, “I mentioned him to Sakura once, and she said she never even met him. But then I remembered you at the party, and I had a feeling. I’d like to hear the full story, later. For now…are you okay, Takumi?”

“W-what do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be?” Takumi choked, but realized his front was pointless when he felt the hot tears that decided to make an appearance on his face. Great. Just great.

Wordlessly, Corrin approached and drew him into her arms. He hadn’t hugged her since his teenage years, when he suddenly decided that it wasn’t cool anymore. But now, he appreciated the support more than anything. 

Swallowing his pride, Takumi let his head fall onto his old friend’s shoulder and wept.

-

Anger. He realized that as long as he channeled all his emotions into anger, he could easily ignore the despair of being made into an utter fool by the one he loved.

He explained the full story to Corrin. Unlike Hinata and Oboro, she just nodded with understanding. As per usual, Corrin would try to understand anybody. Even Leo.

“This isn’t something he’d want,” She tried to explain, “He’s suffering too. Garon must be forcing him.”

Takumi couldn’t care less, but he waited until Corrin left before acting on how little he cared.

He had to hand it to him, even as he mechanically dialed the familiar phone number, his vengeance already plotted out in full, Leo was an incredibly good actor. He had seemed so genuine in the way he cared, so devoted in the way he loved, so utterly perfect. 

But all of it was just a huge sham. Leo was not any of those things. He was just a lying, manipulative sociopath. And he was going to pay for his betrayal.

“Hello? Sakura?” Finally, the man himself answered the call, his voice disgustingly happy. 

Takumi let out a deep breath, and slid on the same mask that Leo wore so well. He didn’t have any guilt weighing him down this time. Two could play at this game.

“Leo! I wanted to talk to you!” Takumi responded, disgustingly happy himself. 

“I’m always up for a conversation with you. What is it?” 

“Well, thing is, I took a closer look at my exam schedule and I don’t think I can fit in a visit to you after all.”

“I told you,” Leo was as smug as usual, but it was no longer cute. Takumi was back to wanting to punch him in the face for it.

“Yeah, yeah,” He responded in a relaxed of a voice as he could muster, “But I still want to see you. Think you could take that flight to Japan after all?”

“Of course. Just name a date.”

“I was thinking you could attend Takumi’s birthday party as my official guest. I want to introduce you to my family.”

“R-really?” Leo sounded elated. Probably because this put him one step closer to fulfilling his plans. Well Leo was going to be in for a rude awakening.

“Yes, really,” Takumi forced a chuckle out of himself, “And if you could, maybe stay until the 9th as well? But if your classes get in the way, forget it.”

“No, I’ll stay. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

The last part of the plan might have been uselessly petty. Even as a disowned heir, Leo could probably change the date of his return flight with the snap of a finger, and wouldn’t miss a single class. But at the moment, Takumi just felt like being terrible to him.

And he would keep being terrible until he lost every drop of love he ever had for the man.


	11. Chapter 11

Takumi observed his reflection in the mirror as Oboro straightened his lapels. It was his first time wearing a suit in a long while. Oboro had gone for the classic black, or at least he thought she did. She, however, insisted that the colour was actually a very dark purple, but Takumi didn’t know how he felt about wearing purple on such an important occasion, so he just pretended it was black.

As he flattened the maroon tie against his torso, he was bitterly reminded of the time he tied Leo’s. He still remembered the feeling of his warm chest rising and falling beneath his hand. Shaking his head free from the thought, Takumi distracted himself by nitpicking at his own appearance.

“Is this okay?” He fidgeted with his ponytail, which had been smoothed, tied low and swung over his shoulder.

“You look amazing, don’t worry,” Oboro assured, then chuckled darkly, “I can’t wait to see that Nohrian bastard’s face when he sees you.”

Takumi frowned. He wished he could say the same. There was still some anxiousness in his gut that wouldn’t go away.

-

Leo struggled not to let his anxiety show as he stepped into the reception hall. The other guests were already shooting him glances, clearly having recognized the face that anyone could associate with Nohrian Enterprises. Furthermore, a sizeable number of them were people from the press. Of course, one of the purposes of the party was to publicize Takumi, so the journalists were expected. As they snapped pictures of the big anomaly at the venue, Leo hoped Sakura’s older brother wouldn’t mind losing some of tomorrow’s headlines to him. Luckily, at least his name was on the guest list as Sakura promised. He wondered how she managed to get it on there. She wasn’t the one hosting, after all. He imagined only Ryouma, Sumeragi, or Takumi himself would be able to get it done. Had she convinced one of them? He couldn’t imagine Sumeragi or Ryouma being receptive to the idea. Perhaps Takumi was a pretty open-minded person.

Ignoring the negative attention, Leo searched for his name card and took his assigned seat at an outermost table with a few unfamiliar faces. It was a banquet-styled affair, with round tables lined up and down the hall, an aisle down the middle, and a larger long table facing them from the front. That was where the Hoshido family and important guests would be seated, Leo assumed. Sakura had insisted on making proper introductions after the party, as she’d be busy leading up to it. For now, however, he had to sit through the uncomfortable atmosphere, but he’d do it for her sake. Hopefully, no one would confront him about why a former heir to Nohrian Enterprises was here, and continue watching from a distance. He could deal with that much easily. He was once a Nohrian heir, after all. Being disliked was nothing new.

He took a glance at the others at his table. Though there were four seats, it seemed his table was only assigned three people. One was a man with moderately long brown hair tied into a bun who looked friendly enough. The other, however, was shooting him the nastiest glare he’d ever witnessed in his life. He took a glance at their name cards: “Oboro” and “Hinata”. A spark of recognition flew through him.

“You must be Sakura’s friends,” He breathed, relieved. Thankfully, she seated him with people who already knew the situation. How considerate of her, “I’m Leo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He extended his hand, which Oboro pointedly snubbed. Hinata sheepishly reached out to take it, sparing him any embarrassment. Internally, Leo apologized to the man for ever having nasty thoughts about him due to jealousy.

“Sorry about her. She just really likes Takumi,” He explained, earning a sharp jab to his side from the woman in question.

Leo raised a brow, “Takumi? Have I done something to offend him? I’m afraid I’ve never even met the man.”

“Oh! Right!” Hinata yelped as Oboro seethed at him, “It’s just, ya know…uh…”

“I hate that some Nohrian has come to sully his party,” Oboro finished for him, “I’ll be frank with you. I don’t support your relationship with Sakura. You’re no good for her, and it won’t last.”

“I’m glad that Sakura has friends who care so much for her,” Leo decided to take the ‘kill-them-with-kindness’ route, “But I assure you, that I treasure her greatly. I don’t think our relationship is at risk.”

Oboro scoffed, “We’ll see about that.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed. She seemed to know something he didn’t, but just as he was about to grill her on it, someone else interrupted.

“Leo?” He turned around to see Corrin, a look of shock on her face. Figured that she’d be at Takumi’s party too, “What are you doing here?”

He wondered how much he ought to tell her. Should he wait for Sakura to confirm their relationship herself? In the middle of his silence, Corrin spoke again.

“Oh, you two already talked and made up, didn’t you! That’s why he invited you here!” She clapped happily.

“Who’s he? What are you talking about?” Leo responded, confused.

“You don’t know? But I thought…” Corrin’s eyes widened, “Don’t tell me, he’s planning on revealing it like _this_?”

“Okay, you’ve lost me,” Leo had no idea what was going on anymore.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry,” Corrin babbled, “I should have told you after all. It’s just, Takumi said he’d take care of it himself so I left it alone. I can’t believe this. You shouldn’t be here, Leo. Let’s step out, and I’ll explain.”

She grabbed him by the wrist, but Leo resisted her pull.

“We can’t leave. They’re about to begin,” He eyed the large table up front, where Sumeragi and Ryouma were taking their seats, “I think the Hoshido family has arrived. I told Sakura I’d be here, and I can’t disappoint her.”

“Oh, Leo, you don’t understand,” The red-eyed heiress was starting to panic, pupils darting to and from the hosts, “Sakura isn’t-“

“I think that’s enough,” Oboro interrupted, “You should go back to your seat now, Corrin. Stop interfering.”

“This isn’t right!” Corrin argued, “This isn’t the right way to make amends.”

“We’re not here to make amends,” Oboro hissed, “This is payback.”

“Will someone please explain what is going on here-“ Leo began but was cut off as a lone figure approached their table from the front. He hadn’t even noticed when she arrived, probably because he hadn’t thought to look for her in a suit.

“Takumi,” Corrin painfully addressed the person who was supposed to be Sakura, “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t,” Sakura, no, this wasn’t Sakura, responded in what was definitely a man’s voice, “I said I’d take care of it myself. This is how I’m doing it.”

“Takumi?” Leo whispered disbelievingly. What was going on?

“That’s right, my name is Takumi,” The gray-haired man spun on him angrily, “So you can forget about that stupid scheme of yours. It was never going to work.”

He knew. Leo’s mind couldn’t stop reeling. For all his pride in his logical abilities and quick thinking, not a single neuron was firing properly. His lie had been uncovered and returned with another lie. Sakura was Takumi. Garon was going to kill him. Then the Sakura he knew was fake? No, more importantly, the plan had failed. He had to think about a countermeasure. But the only thing in his head was the silver haired storm brewing in front of him. Even now, those amber eyes glinted with dangerous charm.

“So all this time…you were just pretending?” He asked, though he dreaded the answer. It was as if Takumi had a sword pointed at his chest, but he was walking into it of his own accord.

“Yes-“ Takumi began a millisecond before Corrin chimed in, “No.”

The birthday boy fixed the Vallan heiress with a pointed glare, which she pointedly ignored, “I told him. I’ve been investigating Garon and overheard your phone conversations.”

“You did what?” Leo now turned to Corrin, “How could you? Why didn’t you at least talk to me first?”

“So you could come up with some stupid excuse?” Takumi growled.

“At least it wouldn’t end up like this,” Leo argued, finding within him a new surge of courage, one fueled by anger, “Pretending to be your sister? That’s disgraceful. And revealing it by inviting me to a place like this? Are you insane?”

“And how exactly were _you_ planning on telling me the truth then? With a confetti cannon?” Takumi’s lips curled, “Or rather, you weren’t planning on it at all, were you? You were planning on using me all the way through. Funny thing, before this I was going to meet up with you and come clean. I actually thought we could be friends! How stupid of me, right!?”

“Be quiet, you’re attracting attention,” Leo growled, noticing the glances of curious onlookers in his peripheral vision. This wouldn’t be good for either of them. His reputation was already in shambles, but Takumi would suffer even greater if his debut was soiled by an argument with someone like Leo. The rumours would accompany him for his entire career. “Are you planning on ruining your own event or something?”

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Takumi hissed, but lowered his volume, “Unbelievable. I once said you wore a Noh mask, but now I realize I was wrong. There was never anything under that mask in the first place. You don’t care, or feel anything. If you did, you’d never be able to do such a thing to “Sakura”, to me.”

“You don’t know anything,” Leo returned, but struggled with his words. It was impossible to look Takumi in the eyes, not when they were spearing him with such palpable rage, “You don’t know what kind of pressure I’m under. Why I had to do this. You don’t know anything about me.”

“That’s right, I don’t,” A cold voice answered, “Because the Leo I knew wasn’t this much of a bastard. I actually…kinda liked that Leo.”

For a moment, Takumi’s voice softened, and Leo felt a tiny jolt of hope in his heart, but it didn’t last long. 

“But I _hate **you**_.”

And as Takumi said his piece, Leo fell to pieces.

“I’m leaving,” He barely managed to utter the words as he stood abruptly, nearly toppling his chair with the force.

“It won’t look good in front of the press,” Takumi smirked, “I bet they’d gossip for weeks. And I doubt your father will be happy about it, either.” 

“Don’t care,” Leo muttered, raising his head to shoot Takumi one last glare, only to be foiled by his blurring vision. Shocked, he quickly turned away. He was crying. He hadn’t cried in years.

He stormed out, rubbing furiously at his eyes, not even caring as the curious journalists snapped photos. It didn’t matter anymore. Everything had gone to hell.

-

As Leo stormed away, Takumi stood stock still for several seconds. He expected to feel better after finally exposing his lies, but instead, all he felt was a horrible weight in his gut. And were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was Leo crying? No, that’s impossible. If he were, it was probably just acting anyway.

“I’m disappointed in you, Takumi,” Corrin finally spoke, having been silently shaking throughout the exchange.

“Well I’m proud,” Oboro countered, “He deserved it for what he’s done and what he was going to do.”

“Leo isn’t that sort of person. He must have had his reasons.”

“Well he can take his reasons and shove them up his-“

“Um…” Hinata finally spoke up, interrupting the two bickering ladies, “Is this really okay?”

“What? Hinata?” Takumi turned in surprise. He expected his bodyguard to have his back.

“I mean, he really didn’t seem like a bad guy? Just a good guy doing bad things. Or was it just me?”

“Are you siding with him over Takumi?” Oboro seethed.

“No! Of course not!” Hinata raised his hands against the terrifying glare on her face, “I agree, he probably deserves this, but I still kinda feel bad for the guy. I think…he really did love Takumi.”

“Sakura,” Takumi corrected, “If anything, he loved the fake Sakura. Our relationship was built on lies, so our feelings too, were nothing but lies. Not that it matters, that guy doesn’t love anything.”

“Takumi…” Corrin tried again, but the Hoshidan heir had already started walking away.

“What was that about?” Hinoka asked as he returned to the front of the room. Luckily, he’d seated Leo far enough that his siblings didn’t catch the exchange. “Who left? Looked kinda familiar, but I couldn’t make him out."

“I’ll explain later,” Takumi answered before taking his seat. He was already anticipating the media fall out sure to follow the day’s events. Hopefully, all of Leo’s lies would fall apart. He’d explain everything to his family then.

He was anticipating it, he told himself, even as he fisted wrinkles into the tablecloth.

-

The rest of the party proceeded as planned. Sumeragi made a speech, Ryouma made a speech, Takumi made a really, really long speech, and then they ate enough food to fill their bellies for a week.

Takumi rolled out of bed the next day with a severe food hangover, and immediately reached for his phone. Feeling increasingly nauseous, he opened the browser and made his way to the news section. His face was plastered on the front page, several articles speculating on the future of the Hoshido Company and contrasting its gain of an heir to Nohrian Enterprises’ loss. Something about Bern’s expanding influence, Ostia annexing Caelin after a marriage between the company heirs, and not a single word about Leo’s presence at his party yesterday.

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and scrolled through the site again, then a third time. He checked different sites, search engines, anything he could think of, but found nothing. It came to him then. Someone blocked the news. Was it Nohrian Enterprises? No, their influence was waning. There was no way they could accomplish something to this extent. There was only one answer.

Corrin.

He couldn’t believe it. She always hated using Valla’s influence like this, and absolutely loathed making under-the-table deals. To think she would protect Leo to this extent. He should be angry, he should be disappointed, but as Takumi returned his phone to the nightstand, all he felt was a relief.

“Why?” He growled, curling up back into his sheets, “Why do I still care?”

-

Leo’s morning started rather differently. Namely because Corrin decided to show up at his hotel room. At least she had the gall to look apologetic.

“Why did you interfere?” He asked after they settled onto the rather uncomfortable, but elaborately decorated, couches. Clearly the hotel valued form over function.

“I wanted to explain things to everyone together once I had all the pieces. I didn’t want them to end up with half-truths from news article. Besides, I thought I owed it to you. This is partly my fault, too.”

“I don’t mean blocking the press,” He sighed, “Though I suppose I should thank you for that. I’m asking why you told Takumi. You should have come to me first.”

“I thought he should know,” She answered, kindly but strictly, “What you were doing was wrong too. Takumi…he’s a sensitive person. I couldn’t let him be hurt like that.”

“But it’s fine if I’m hurt, right? After all, I can take care of myself, so I always come last.”

“I didn’t know he was going to react like that! Takumi was probably angrier, and more hurt, than I thought. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else I can say.”

Leo didn’t know what to say either. He couldn’t fault Corrin for worrying about her step-sibling. Though he wished she wouldn’t try to meddle and fix things so much, he knew that her intentions were always good.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He wasn’t expecting a call. Confused, Leo peeked at the screen. He paled.

“Dammit. It’s father,” He cursed, before receiving the call. Corrin was still there, not that it mattered. She had probably wiretapped his father’s phone, anyway.

“Hello, father,” He answered, carefully keeping his voice controlled and level, so that none of the inner turmoil seeped out. Impassively, he wondered if Takumi had a point. Even now, he could compartmentalize his emotions and pretend perfectly to be the same, stoic, son.

“Would you mind explaining why the newly released photos of Takumi, second heir to the Hoshido Company, look just like the so-called Sakura that you’ve been pursuing?”

Garon wasted no time sending Leo into a tailspin.

“How did you know what Sakura looked like?” He didn’t remember describing her or providing any pictures. Not that she, or rather he, let him take any. The reasons were obvious now. The more he thought about it, the way he shied away from touch, the strangely strained voice, and the rather masculine physique, the more Leo wondered why he never realized something so obviously wrong in the first place. Was he really so blinded by love? 

“Iago advised me have someone keep an eye on you, just in case,” Garon explained, as if saying the obvious to a toddler, “I see now he was wise to do so.”

Of course it was that slimy advisor. Leo somehow doubted Garon would believe him if he said Sakura was a secret twin. There would be no choice but to come out with the truth.

“There was a case of mistaken identity. However, everything has been cleared up now,” He carefully avoided mentioning just how terribly that had been accomplished. 

“So you’re saying that all this time…you’ve been chasing the wrong person. And a man at that,” Garon’s venom was clear even across a phone call.

“I apologize, father. However, now that I know who Sakura is, I could-“

“No. Continue with Takumi.”

“…What?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

“I assumed the youngest sibling would be the most naïve, and the most susceptible,” Leo could imagine his father’s smarmy smirk before him, “But if you’ve enticed the second heir, then that’s much better for us. Now only Sumeragi and Ryouma stand before us.”

“But…he’s a man. I thought you would be opposed to a representative of Nohrian Enterprises pursuing another man,” Surely the father he knew would be frothing at the mouth.

“Irrelevant,” Was the lax reply, “You no longer represent Nohrian Enterprises.”

Oh. 

“If he’s willing to pretend to be a woman for you, then he must be quite infatuated. Good. You and Takumi are to be betrothed by our agreed deadline. Do not fail me.”

That was only three months away. He couldn’t possibly do it in that time. No, even if he had all the time in the world, he doubted he could do it. But right now, there was only one acceptable answer he could give to Garon.

“Yes, father.”

Without even another response, Garon hung up. Leo was left looking despairingly at the phone in his hand. He was doomed.

“Leo,” Corrin spoke up. He whipped his head to face her. He’d almost forgotten she was still there. She was gazing at him with those imploring red eyes, the kind she used to get him to behave back when they were still children, “If you need help, just ask.” 

Leo startled, and shook his head in denial, but Corrin would have none of it.

“You don’t need to shoulder everything, Leo. Stop doing things alone, and let me help you. I’m sure we can figure out a plan together. But I need to know the full story. What does Garon have on you that’s making you do this?”

He was so, so tired. Tired of lying, tired of being hurt, and tired of hurting other people. Even if he set out to trick Takumi again, and even if it worked, he knew he could not go through with it. He couldn’t face the other man’s anger a second time. Whether that was because the vestiges of the feelings he had for “Sakura” still lurked, he didn’t know. But he couldn’t do it. If this was his out, then he’d have to take it.

“It’s Elise,” He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he said it, “Nohrian Enterprises is crumbling. If I don’t give him Hoshido, then he’ll use Elise. The day she turns 18, he’s going to marry her off to Bern for a partnership.”

“Zephiel,” Corrin breathed the name of the Bern president with horror. If there was any monster on par with Garon, it was Zephiel, “But Elise out of all people? He’s nearly twice her age! And she’s far too kind for him! Someone like Elise would never be able to endure being married to him!”

“Camilla tried to volunteer in her place,” Leo brought a tired hand to his temple, “But father didn’t want to give away his second heir. Too risky, he said.”

“But by March…I don’t know if I can prepare all of the decisive evidence by then.”

So she really was planning on taking Garon down. Last year, Leo might have balked at the thought. The man was his father, after all. But after his heartless decision regarding Elise, and all the pain this assignment had given him, he couldn’t help but wonder if Nohrian Enterprises would be better off immediately under Xander’s leadership. Of course, that was only if she could actually do it.

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll find out soon enough that Takumi and I have fallen apart. Then it’ll all be over.”

“It’s okay, we just have to make sure he doesn’t find out, right?” Corrin smiled encouragingly, “We’ll explain the situation to Takumi, and get him on board. Then you just have to fool Garon until everything is ready.”

“Are you kidding me?” Leo was incredulous, “I knew you were naïve, but now you’re just being ridiculous. Takumi hates me.”

The words pierced him, even as they spilled out from his own mouth.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Corrin reassured, though Leo couldn’t buy a word of it, “Takumi is just…very emotional. You wouldn’t believe how hurt he was when I told him the truth. I truly believe he cares very deeply for you, and that was why he lashed out so much. But if you just talked to him, sincerely, I’m sure he’ll see reason.”

“I don’t believe you,” Leo smiled sadly, “But right now, I suppose I have no other choice. You’ve got a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going on vacation soon, so the next chapter will probably be late unless I can squeeze in another update before the 10th.
> 
> If not, expect to see me again in about two weeks. Thanks for being patient!


	12. Chapter 12

“So, rumour has it Leo of Nohrian Enterprises gatecrashed your birthday party,” Takumi’s father stared him down from across the dining table. It was one of the few occasions where the entire family had gotten together for a meal. Sumeragi and Mikoto were usually in Japan, while their children were overseas, either managing company branches, or in school. In one year, Takumi was expected to graduate fully from the latter to the former.

Takumi sighed. Corrin could silence the media all she wanted, but the gossip of eye witnesses wouldn’t cease for anything.

“We have a history. Not a good one,” He answered, and elaborated no further. He didn’t know why he was refraining from spilling the beans on everything, about Leo’s conspiracy, Garon’s ploy, and even Corrin’s involvement. What exactly was he waiting for? An apology? He wasn’t going to get one. Now that his plan had failed, surely Leo would run back to Nohrian Enterprises and move onto the next nefarious plot. 

Sumeragi raised a brow, “You never told me you knew him.”

“We met at the science conference. We just argued a lot, so I didn’t think it was important.”

None of his family member looked at him like they believed him. Except maybe Sakura, but that was because she thought the best of everyone. His mother luckily seemed to take pity on him. Giving him a knowing but understanding look, she changed the topic.

“I’m glad that you’ll be stepping up to your company responsibilities from now on Takumi,” She smiled kindly, “Your quick thinking is always invaluable.”

There was a general consensus around the table, one which made Takumi blush brilliantly. It was always nice to receive affirmation, even though Oboro and Hinata gave it too him all the time. Leo too had a habit of singing him praises…

Takumi cursed his wandering mind for yet again thinking of the traitorous bastard. He violently stabbed the beef stroganoff on his plate, pretending it was Leo’s stupid smug face. 

-

The Hoshidan estate, dubbed Shirasagi Manor, was extremely well guarded. Even the wall that surrounded their property was given a name. Leo stared up at the engraved plaque than read “The Great Wall of Suzanoh”. He turned to the guard on duty. It was Hinata. He’d scouted out the place for a solid week and a half to find out at what times the more jovial and familiar of the Hoshido family’s guards would be on duty.

“It’s a bit of a pretentious name, isn’t it?” He remarked, “If I recall, the ‘Great Wall’ is in China.”

“Really? I think it sounds pretty cool,” Hinata scratched his chin. Leo had a feeling he would get along well with Odin, “But I don’t know what to tell ya, man. I know why you’re here, but I can’t let you in.”

“Could you deliver a message at least?” Leo wasn’t expecting to be granted access in the first place, but he had to deliver his intentions somehow, “I would like to apologize to Takumi. And I would also like an opportunity to explain myself.”

“I’ll let him know, but I wouldn’t bet on anything,” Hinata shrugged, “He’s pretty damn stubborn, especially when he’s sulking.”

“Oh, I know,” Leo smiled, “But I can be just as stubborn.”

-

“He’s obviously lying,” Oboro rolled her eyes upon hearing Hinata’s report, “He’ll pretend to apologize, but that’s just so he can get another chance to backstab Takumi. You’d have to be stupid to fall for that.”

“He seemed pretty genuine to me.”

“Of course he’d seem that way to you. You’re too trusting!”

Takumi sighed at the sight of his friends bickering yet again. It seemed that these days all their disagreements centered around Leo. Now Hinata had shown up with some crazy story about how Leo actually came to apologize which, logically, just wasn’t possible.

“It makes no sense,” Takumi crossed his arms, a tell-tale sign that he had made up his mind and was going to be impossible to deal with. “He was willing to use me to take over Hoshido, and I’ve lied and treated him horribly in turn. There’s no point in apologizing now.”

“Think what you want, but he said he wasn’t going to move until you talked to him.”

“Move? From where? Japan?”

“No. The front door.”

“…What?”

Sure enough, as Takumi marched onto one of the highest balconies in the manor, he spotted Leo standing outside their stupidly-named wall, patiently reading a book.

“Can’t we kick him out?” Oboro growled.

“Technically, he’s not on our property. We can’t do anything,” Takumi mused, then paled, “Crap. What if my family sees him?”

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Ryouma strolled in through the door, some apprehension on his face, “Not to alarm you, Takumi, but I think that Nohrian boy is stalking you.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Language,” Ryouma chided, “But I must say, this is quite concerning. What exactly is your relationship with that Leo boy? He’s not harassing you, is he?”

“It’s…complicated,” Takumi scratched the back of his head. Part of him wanted to storm out there right then and give Leo a piece of his mind, mostly a collection of swear words and angry yelling. Better yet, he could claim that yes, Leo was stalking him, and perhaps slap him with a well-deserved restraining order. Maybe then he’d finally leave him alone.

Somehow, the thought wasn’t as enticing as it ought to be.

“If I go out there, I’ll just be doing what he wants,” He murmured, almost too quietly for his companions to hear. But perhaps that was because he was speaking more to himself than to anyone else, “It’s fine. We’ll leave him alone and make him waste his time. He’ll get tired and leave eventually.”

-

Except Leo did not leave. Not when night fell and the cold December air dropped below zero, and not when snowflakes began to descend from the sky. He continued staring at his book, turning the pages with reddened fingers, clad in a tweed coat that looked more fashionable than it did functional. The man didn’t even have the sense to wear a scarf. 

“Is that idiot trying to catch hypothermia?” Takumi seethed, eyes glued to the window. Meanwhile, the movie he was watching with his friends went ignored.

“If you’re worried, we can let him in,” Hinata offered.

“No way. He’s practically a Nohrian spy,” Oboro shot down the idea immediately.

Takumi nodded in agreement, and with much effort, teared his eyes from the window, “I’m heading to bed. Let him freeze to death. As if I care.”

And that was what he intended to do. Except he couldn’t resist the urge to glance back once more. It was like an invisible force kept tugging him back to Leo, as if checking on him was as natural as breathing. And so, Takumi looked back, just in time to see Leo sway on the spot, and then collapse into the snow.

-

Leo awoke to an unusually high ceiling.

It took him a while to realize that the reason the ceiling was so high was because he was lying not on a bed, as he was accustomed to, but a thin mattress on the floor. The Japanese “futon” he recalled vaguely. He also recalled standing outside of Shirasagi Manor, intent on begging Takumi for forgiveness, freezing himself to death, and then he blacked out somewhere in the middle of chapter 51 of his book. Was he inside the manor now? 

He lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings. It took more effort than he expected, having found himself beset with a sudden sense of fatigue. Finally, he maneuvered himself into a sitting position, and immediately began coughing. A hand entered his field of vision, holding a glass of water, which he happily accepted. Leo downed the contents, and turned to thank his benefactor, only to freeze in place.

Takumi stared back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You have a cold,” He stated blandly, “Also, you’re an imbecile.”

“A-are you alright?” Another voice sounded from Leo’s other side. He turned to a young girl with short pink hair who looked vaguely familiar, “Big brother Takumi was very worried. He carried you in all by himself and begged me to take a look at you.”

Big brother Takumi? It clicked instantly for Leo. This girl was Sakura. The real Sakura.

“Don’t tell him that!” Takumi snapped at her, then snapped to Leo, “I wasn’t worried! I just didn’t need a lawsuit on my hands because you died at my front door.”

“Anyways,” Sakura continued in a soft-spoken voice, Takumi’s outburst having rolled off her like water. Here was someone who was clearly very well versed in the art of dealing with him, “It’s only a minor cold. I think you passed out more from fatigue than the weather. Have you been sleeping well?”

“No,” Leo admitted, “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Then you should get some rest. I’ll leave some cough syrup and cold medicine here. You’re welcome to stay for as long as you need, no matter what my brother may say.”

“Hey!” Takumi interjected, but Sakura merely stood up and bowed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” She disappeared behind the sliding door, leaving the two of them behind. Alone.

It was silent for a spell, as Leo searched for the right words to say. Takumi was staring at anything but him, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else in the world.

It was painfully awkward.

“I can’t believe you were impersonating such a sweet girl with that personality of yours. You’ve done her a great injustice,” Leo blurted out, and immediately chided himself for naturally slipping into banter. How was he supposed to win Takumi over like this?

“It wouldn’t be believable for a girl of Sakura’s caliber to go out with a prick like you,” Surprisingly, Takumi responded in kind, looking almost relieved to go back to their old habit: arguing.

“But someone like you is right on my level, right?”

“I think it’s already been established that we’re both assholes. But you’re still much worse than I am.”

Leo paused for a moment, “That’s true. I’m sorry.”

Takumi seemed to startle at this, at the fact that Leo would dare to breach the elephant in the room, that he would dare to acknowledge the wrongs that he did.

“Will you hear me out this time, Takumi?” Leo held his gaze once more, and just like every time before, found himself being drawn into those irises. He couldn’t help it. Takumi still looked exactly like “Sakura”, the girl he loved. He had the same face, the same hair, and even the same personality. Of course, he sounded different when he spoke, but even then there was a little hint of “Sakura” in his voice.

But Takumi was a man who hated him, and “Sakura” did not exist.

Leo had to make sure to remember that.

Takumi continued staring at him pensively for a moment, before finally heaving a heavy sigh and settling back into a lazy cross-legged sit, “Fine. I’ll indulge you. Let’s hear your flimsy excuses.”

So Leo told him. He told him everything, and didn’t leave out a single detail. He told him about Elise, about Bern Industries and Zephiel, about Corrin’s plans for Garon, and about Takumi’s role in that plan moving forward. The more he spoke, the lighter he felt. It was only once he’d unloaded everything that he realized just how much lying and deceiving the other man had weighed him down for all these months.

Finally, he could cast away the mask for good.

-

“So let me get this straight,” Takumi pinched the bridge of his nose, already anticipating a headache, “Your dad told you to marry into the Hoshido family and take over from within...somehow…or he’d marry your little sister off to the biggest asshole in business next to himself. And now that your plan has failed because of Corrin, you’ve decided to team up with said Corrin to take him down. But you’re asking me, the person you betrayed, to help you by pretending to marry you?”

“When you put it that way, I sound very unreasonable.”

“That’s because you’re not being reasonable.”

The two continued staring each other down, until something in Leo seemed to relent. Takumi could only stare in befuddlement as Leo arranged himself into a kneeling position. He placed two hands on the floor before him, and began to lower his head. It was only once his forehead hit the ground that Takumi finally recognized the gesture.

“What are you doing?” He gasped, eyes wide.

“I believe it is called a doh-geh-zah,” Leo butchered the word, briefly lifting his head to speak, “Corrin told me this was how the Japanese formally apologized.” 

Takumi didn’t know if he should mention that Corrin barely spent two years formally living in Japan, and that the dogeza was sorely out of fashion, but Leo was still charging ahead, talking a mile a minute.

“I wanted to avoid it because, quite frankly, it’s humiliating, but I’m desperate right now. I know that I have wronged you, and I know you have no reason to help me, but there is nobody else I can rely on right now. So please. Please help me protect Elise.”

And with that, his forehead returned to the ground. 

Takumi sat, frozen in place. He had never in a million years expected such out of character behaviour from Leo. The voice inside his head whispered that surely it was still an act. He just wanted to use him. Leo was spinning lies, and if he fell for them, he’d be entrapped in his web again. But even more persuasive than that voice was Takumi’s burning desire to believe him. He was never happier than when he had belief in Leo, and belief in the fact that he loved him. But that was all a lie, wasn’t it? 

Wasn’t it?

But he had no more time to think, because the screen door slid open again, and this time it was his father who strode into the room, his mother trailing behind him in concern. The two stared at Takumi, and then at Leo, who bolted up from his bow, but not in time to hide the fact that he’d been bowing. They both began to blush. Takumi didn’t want to know what their situation looked like from the outside.

“I heard you brought the Nohrian boy in,” Sumeragi spoke slowly, as if unsure how to approach the situation, “I was wondering why.”

“I think we’ve interrupted them, dear,” Mikoto smiled kindly, but not without a twinkling curiosity in her eyes.

“Well I think it’s time Takumi stopped avoiding the question,” Sumeragi huffed, then crossed his arms, signaling that he meant business, “What exactly is your relationship with this boy, Takumi?”

“I…We…Um…” The youngest son shrunk under his father’s gaze. He couldn’t think of any answer that wouldn’t get him into trouble, be it truth or lie. He was still in the midst of processing everything Leo had said. His eyes drifted back to the blonde, who glanced back. In that single glance, Takumi could see all of the anxiousness and worry he carried with him. If Leo was telling the truth, then Takumi really was all he could depend on. Could he abandon Leo in his greatest time of need?

He almost laughed. He already knew the answer to that. No matter what pretenses he put up, or how much he lied to others and himself, Takumi knew the truth. After speaking with him for barely twenty minutes, after obtaining just a little taste of the normalcy they once had, all of the feelings from before swept through him, bursting past the floodgates that he so desperately barred shut with his anger.

He knew that despite everything, he still loved Leo. He knew that he would never recover from a second betrayal, but even so, he wanted to take this chance. He wanted to believe in the man he loved. He wanted to help him.

Takumi took a deep breath and answered his father, “We’re dating.”


	13. Chapter 13

It might have been the most awkward breakfast of Takumi’s life.

He nervously tapped his bowl of miso soup with his fingers as his family sat around the table, staring curiously at his so-called boyfriend. Ryouma had been so uncharacteristically shocked when Mikoto brought Leo to the table and broke the news. Takumi never remembered seeing his brother openly gaping at anything before. Hinoka had just gotten angry. She was still angry.

To Leo’s credit, he took it all in stride.

“This mee-so soup is lovely,” He was all smiles and loveliness, and Takumi recognized the act from when they first met. Unfortunately, it only worked on people like Sakura and Mikoto.

“I don’t know how you fooled my brother into dating you,” Hinoka looked inches away from stabbing her fork into Leo’s eye, “But you better drop the act now, Nohrian scum.”

“He isn’t fooling me into anything,” Takumi sighed, omitting the fact that until a few weeks ago, he actually was, “You really think that I of all people would go out with a Nohrian if they weren’t completely trustworthy?”

Lies upon lies.

“We’re just worried Takumi,” Ryouma was more cordial, but the distrust in his eyes was unmistakable, “We can’t be sure what his intentions are.”

“I’m serious about Takumi,” Leo insisted, “Even if it costs me my family status. I’m sure you’ve all heard. My father has disowned me for my choice, so I insist that you see me not as a member of a competing company, but simply someone who loves your son and brother.” 

The rest of the table stewed in silence for a bit, mulling over his words. Takumi felt sick. Leo was spinning lies in front of his family like it was nothing. Was this what it was like when they were together before? Just how much of their past relationship was built upon false pretenses? And this time Takumi was actually going along with it, lying to his own family for the sake of a man who was willing to stomp all over him. 

Takumi shook his head. He was doing it again. He thought he’d come to terms with the fact that Leo was only acting out of a need to protect his sister, that he wasn’t really a bad person, but whenever he sat idle for long enough, his mind would be filled with terrible thoughts. It was difficult juggling his feelings about Leo’s deception with his feelings for Leo himself.

“Well, I’m happy to have finally met you, Leo,” Mikoto broke the silence with her placating words, “You seem like a very nice boy. As long as you make Takumi happy, then we will all be glad to welcome you. All of us.”

The last of her words carried a hint of warning with them. Mikoto never threatened outright, but there was a weight to everything she said. Sumeragi owned the company, but Mikoto was the undisputable matriarch of the family. With her statement, Hinoka and Ryouma visibly sank back, though they still didn’t look close to trusting Leo.

Takumi glanced nervously at his father, who had been silent throughout the meal. Though he didn’t say anything, he was probably disappointed as well. Not only because Leo was Garon’s son, but because he was a man. His father had always been a traditional man, after all. To him, Takumi was only a disappointment. 

“Will you two be going out tonight?” Sakura asked him, thankfully providing some distraction from his own thoughts, “It’s Christmas Eve, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t want to drag Takumi away from his family on Christmas…” Leo responded, unsure.

“In Japan, Christmas Eve is usually considered a couples’ holiday,” Takumi explained, “But we don’t have to celebrate it.”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you flying back home?” Takumi was confused. He was sure that Leo would return once he’d finished with his business. After all, he was only here to secure Takumi’s cooperation, wasn’t he?

“I intend to stay until the 9th,” He answered, and for a moment Takumi was touched that he remembered his request, “Besides, I already moved up all my exams just to make time for this trip. I won’t let all my early test-taking go to waste.”

Takumi snorted. Figures. He was only staying for his own convenience after all.

“You’re dating and you don’t even know when he’s flying back?” Hinoka questioned suspiciously, oblivious to the disapproving look Mikoto shot her.

“That would be my fault,” Leo looked apologetic, “I wanted to surprise Takumi at his birthday party, so I didn’t inform him about my trip. It didn’t turn out too well. I managed to sneak in, but had to leave since there was too much media coverage and I didn’t want our relationship to become known until he was comfortable with it. But my actions only created a mess of rumours. Takumi was justifiably upset that I didn’t inform him of my visit, so I came to apologize.”

Takumi could feel the hair on the back of his neck raise. A smooth liar indeed.

-

Leo shuffled awkwardly in his coat, its inner pockets lined with heat packs. Mikoto had all but shoved them outside the house, insisting that the two celebrate the holidays together. Beside him, Takumi trudged along grudgingly. He probably would have been more than happy to stay home, but he still had an act to put on in front of his family. Thus, the two left, but only so they could draw up a plan for how they were going to deal with Garon. Beside them, the streets were lined with lights. They were even coiled into the trees, outlining their trunks and branches outstandingly against the night sky. All around them, couples walked hand in hand. Leo wondered if they even looked like one, with both of their hands shoved deep into their pockets, Leo’s because he was cold, and Takumi’s because he was pissed.

“Why didn’t you just tell them the truth?” Leo asked, “We only have to fool my father, not your family.”

“Hi mom and dad. Actually, I’m not dating Leo. In fact, he tried to seduce me into marrying him while I was crossdressing as my little sister with the intent of sabotaging our company. But we got over it, and now I’m pretending to date him again because Corrin has some asinine plan to take down Garon that may or may not work,” Takumi deadpanned, “Does that sound better to you?”

“Point taken.”

“Maybe I’ll tell them one day, but for now, we should probably limit the secret to as few people as possible, just in case. It’s all over if Garon catches wind of it. Hinata and Oboro know, and Corrin does as well, of course. But that’s all.”

Leo nodded. He had a mind to fill Niles and Odin in, but he couldn’t burden them with more of his problems. It wasn’t like they worked for him anymore, since technically it was his father paying their paychecks. Odin had mysteriously returned to work at his old company. Apparently he had relatives in Ylisse Technologies. And Niles had gone back to doing…whatever it was that he did. He envied Takumi, having family and friends who were so concerned for him. Of course, he did too, but his family tended to acknowledge that he could take care of himself, and left him alone for the most part. Takumi was more difficult to ignore. He might not be the type to seek help, but he made it really obvious when he was distressed.

“We’re here,” Leo announced as they approached a hotel.

“You’re staying here?” Takumi smirked, amused, “I never thought I’d see the day that great Leo of Nohr stayed in a dingy _four star_ hotel.”

“Very funny,” Leo rolled his eyes, “I’ll have you know it’s hard work trying to save both money and pride.”

“You could stay at Shirasagi. We have tons of room, and it’ll help convince my family we’re dating.”

“And let your sister slit my throat in my sleep? No thanks.”

Takumi laughed, “Oh, come on. Sakura isn’t _that_ bad.”

“You’re in a good mood today,” Leo noted amusedly, opening the door for Takumi to enter. He surprised himself. He instinctively treated the other man as if he were still “Sakura”.

“It’s kinda nice,” Takumi admitted, “If it weren’t for our terrible history, I think we’d make good friends. And it’s a lot more relaxing around you now that I don’t have to lie constantly about my identity.”

“We can’t be friends anyway?”

“Can we really?” Takumi glared abruptly, “I’ll get along with you for the sake of the plan. I want to take down Garon too, and I’m not going to leave your innocent sister to the wolves, but…I can’t trust you. With very little thing you do, I can’t help but wonder… “Is he lying again?”. From the other side, I can really see how good you are at manipulating other people. You even managed to pretend to be in love with someone like me.”

“Now wait a minute,” Leo stopped, swerving around to block Takumi from going ahead, “I may have had another objective, but I didn’t lie about everything. I _was_ in love with you. Truly.”

Takumi went silent. Leo kept talking.

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you now, do I? You think I want to admit that you broke my heart when you revealed yourself to be someone else? And a man, at that?”

“…Sorry for the disappointment,” Takumi mumbled, then shoved Leo aside and kept walking through the lobby, heading straight for the elevators, “Let’s just head up to your room and get to work already.”

Behind him, Leo sighed. So much for his good mood.

-

Takumi, still stewing, had only agreed to meet on one other occasion. 

“The coming-of-age archery competition, O-mato Taikai. It’s held on the 8th this year. It’s a fairly well known event, so we can count on an audience and mild media coverage.”

“I see. So we’ll go watch it together.”

“No. You’ll be watching. I’ll be competing.”

“I didn’t know you did archery,” Leo was vaguely familiar with the sport. Niles did a bit of it in high school, until he was kicked out of the club for reasons involving a practice arrow and a lot of cooking oil.

“Guess you don’t know much about me,” Takumi shrugged. 

He didn’t stay long after that. He gave Leo the time and place, then fled the hotel room as if there was an axe-murderer waiting in the closet. Leo hoped he’d have cheered up a bit in two weeks time. He felt a strange ache in his chest whenever Takumi flashed him a glare, or frowned at something he said, or even breathed in a slightly more irritated manner than usual.

“Takumi is not Sakura,” He muttered to himself, reciting it again and again like a prayer.

-

Two weeks later found Leo sandwiched between masses of people at the Sanjusangendo temple, Kyoto, where the competition was being held. Takumi’s definition of “fairly well known” might have fallen a bit short of the reality. He was lucky he was taller than average, otherwise he might have been swept away in the crowds. 

Leo narrowed his eyes at the archery field, which he was blockaded from by a good number of people. As beautiful as the temple it self was, with it’s long hallway, and traditional Japanese architecture, Leo was here to see and be seen with Takumi.

Rescue came in the form of an unexpected booming voice.

“Over here!”

Leo turned in surprise to see Ryouma or all people looming over the crowd, waving him over. People seemed to either recognize him, or at least the aura of authority he exuded, and parted way enough for him to squeeze through.

“Takumi must have neglected to mention, but you need to come early if you want to avoid the crowds and get a front row seat,” Ryouma explained. Leo had the feeling that Takumi withheld the information on purpose, if only to see Leo squirm in a sea of bodies.

With Ryouma at his side, the two made it to the front surprisingly easily, where the rest of the Hoshido family waited. Leo would be lying if it didn’t make him nervous being alone in their presence. Hinoka shot him a sullen glare, but held her tongue. It seemed two weeks was enough for her to come to terms with her brother’s recent taste in partner. Mikoto and Sakura greeted him kindly. Even Sumeragi gave him a curt nod. It was surprising how easily they accepted an outsider with a history like his own. Takumi was easily, and by far, the least trusting of them all. The warmth they exuded was the complete opposite of his experiences as part of Nohrian Enterprises. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other day,” Ryouma’s apology caught Leo completely off guard, “We’re all just trying to look out for Takumi. We were all very surprised he was dating anybody, let alone you. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“What he’s trying to say is,” Hinoka piped up from the other side, “Be good to him, alright? Or we’ll all murder you. Even Sakura. She doesn’t look it but she’s decent with a bow too.”

“Noted,” Leo gulped. 

“It’s starting!” Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the front.

The ceremony was conducted entirely in Japanese, so Leo mostly tuned out the words, gazing blankly ahead as people who were not Takumi stepped up to shoot. It seemed that most of the attention was focused on the female archers, who dressed up in bright, decorative uniforms, showcasing their individuality. In contrast, almost all the males wore the traditional black and white archery outfit. Leo spotted Takumi among them, his long silver hair easily standing out from the rest. He looked good in that uniform, Leo noted. As a woman, he’d probably look good in the female one too, but the male uniform suited him surprisingly well.

And then he stepped up to the range.

The archers stood in a row and started notching their arrows. Each had two. The target was set 60 meters away, and from what Leo observed of the event, the goal was to hit it with both arrows to advance to the next round.

“He’ll be fine, right?” He wondered aloud.

From beside him, Ryouma chuckled proudly, “That’s a given. But Takumi’s goal isn’t simply hitting a target. Watch.”

Nonplussed, Leo turned back to the competition, just in time to see Takumi shrug off one sleeve of his uniform, exposing half his chest. He must have jumped, because Ryouma had started snickering beside him. 

“Gives him more range in movement,” Ryouma explained, a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Blushing furiously, but unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacle, Leo watched, entranced, as Takumi raised his bow, his arms steady as a rod, and his eyes sharply focused in concentration. It was a completely new side to him. He’d never seen anything like it when he knew him as “Sakura”. 

Then, suddenly and without warning, he let the arrow fly loose, before any of the other participants. It sailed ahead, straight and true, and buried itself at the very center of its target. A bullseye.

Almost immediately following it, Takumi sent his second arrow flying, and it landed right alongside the first. Bullseye again.

Leo must have looked like an idiot, staring in complete shock. Takumi put down his bow, turned to meet his gaze, and gave him an amused smirk, followed by a daring wink. Leo was floored, instantly.

He watched Takumi’s retreating back. He looked very much like a man. Leo could see his torso, for goodness sake. He used to think that “Sakura” was just rather muscular, but now, with visual confirmation, it was clear that Takumi had an outstanding build. It was clearly a man’s body. He was wearing a man’s clothing, looking nothing like the vibrantly dressed female archers at the venue. This definitely was not “Sakura”. This was Takumi.

And with a dreadful realization, Leo gulped.

This was Takumi, and he was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14

“Good job, Takumi!”

Leo stood awkwardly on the sidelines as Takumi’s family surged forward to congratulate him after completely decimating the competition. Even Oboro and Hinata were there. Apparently they’d been watching from somewhere further away. Oboro had shot him a particularly nasty glare when she saw him with the rest.

“Lucky you,” She’d hissed at him, quietly as to not be heard, but with just as much bitterness regardless of volume, “Fitting in with the family. We’ve known them for years and still had to find our own spots.”

“I’m sure they were just looking out for me, considering I don’t speak Japanese,” Leo tried his best to be diplomatic, reminding himself that this was one of Takumi’s best friends, although he’d have like nothing better than to return with a biting remark instead.

“Whatever, just remember one thing,” She jabbed a finger into his chest, “You hurt Takumi one more time, if he sheds even a single tear because of you, I will sew your mouth to your asshole and literally make you eat shit.”

She then stomped past him, leaving him grimacing over the graphic threat she issued, one he had a feeling she was vicious enough, and skilled enough with a needle, to enact. Hinata pulled her into a group hug with the victorious archer. Ryouma patted his brother on the back while Hinoka ruffled his hair and Sakura clapped happily. Sumeragi and Mikoto stood off to the side, smiling in approval. Looking in from the outside at the idyllic image of Takumi with his picture perfect family and loving friends, Leo had to disagree with Oboro on one thing.

He didn’t fit in at all.

Even so, Takumi willingly stepped away from all of that just to stand before him. He tilted his head almost cockily, with a face that just begged to be praised. Leo couldn’t help but to smile in response.

“You were magnificent,” Words spilled from his heart, and accompanying them was a feeling of shame. For falling for Takumi again, when he didn’t deserve to, and for falling for him again, when he knew he was a man. An instinct ingrained into him from birth screamed out that he was sick. That he was a disgrace upon the company name.

But then Takumi beamed brightly at him, and it was as if all the dark thoughts were chased away. Suddenly, Leo couldn’t imagine a single scenario in which his feelings for the beautiful creature in front of him could be wrong.

“You got that right,” Takumi gave him only that warning before throwing his arms around Leo’s shoulders, the weight of his body crashing into his chest, and his chin coming to rest in the crook of his neck. In an instant, the entire world froze.

Leo must have stood there dumbly for ages, simply thinking over and over again about how warm, alive, and wonderful Takumi felt, before the other man whispered in his ear, “Cameras. To the right.”

Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Leo remembered then that everything that happened that day was to serve a purpose. To show Garon how smoothly his plan was progressing. Takumi was only acting. He still hated him. The last time they met, he made sure that Leo knew he didn’t trust him. When they had their privacy again, the hostilities would return, and he would never smile at him or touch him as he did now.

With a bittersweet feeling, Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi’s waist. At least for the moment, he would be able to hold him. It might have been fake, but he’d take all he could get.

“Hey, maybe you could do that thing,” Takumi whispered again, almost shyly this time, “Since we’re trying to fool the cameras. I’ll allow it.”

Leo was confused, “What thing?”

“You know...” Takumi pulled his head away and glanced up through his lashes, a wondrous blush creeping up his neck, and then, in a voice almost too small to be heard, even though he was just inches away, he mouthed, “Kiss me.”

Leo couldn’t believe his ears. He could have likely spent an eternity simply processing that request. Luckily, his body moved faster than his brain. Instinctively, almost desperately, he complied, and dipped his head down to meet Takumi’s lips with his own. It was chaste, barely a touch, as if he was worried he could shatter the other if he wasn’t careful. But even that brief moment sent his heart fluttering, as if all sound was drowned out save for the beating of his own chest, and Takumi’s voice, a second later.

“I meant on the cheek,” He squeaked out, his expression caught between shock and embarrassment, “Like you used to.”

Oh.

Leo felt clunky and awkward, as if he’d returned to his middle school years, as he tried to formulate an apology, but a cough interrupted him.

It was Ryouma, along with the rest of their companions that Leo had completely forgotten about. Their expressions ranged from Sakura’s flustered look of wonder, to Oboro’s terrifying death glare. Leo was certain that woman was going to murder him, eventually.

“Well, since the two of you surely have some catching up to do, why don’t the rest of us head on home first? Give you some space,” Sumeragi offered, and somehow coming from him, it was ten times as mortifying.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take from your time with Takumi,” Leo was certain that Takumi would actually want to spend as little time with him as possible, anyway.

“It’s fine. We’ve been with him all break,” Mikoto waved off his concerns, “Besides, you go to separate universities, don’t you? Spend time together while you still can.”

Leo no longer saw a way to deny their proposal without raising suspicion. But he didn’t have to, as Takumi answered for him.

“Thanks! I’ll see you guys later then!” He chirped, and dragged a bewildered Leo away by the hand.

Once they were out of earshot, Leo asked him, just a tiny part of him hoping that Takumi actually wanted to hang out, “What was that?”

“Let’s show off to the press for a bit,” As expected, those hopes were quickly shattered, “Who knows, your father might still have somebody spying on you.”

Leo had to agree, that was not a farfetched idea. And so, with as much courage as he mustered, he reached out and slipped his hand into Takumi’s, much like he did back during the Tanabata festival. It had been just as nerve-wracking back then, and he’d been silently devastated when “Sakura” rejected his touch. This time, Takumi did not pull away.

He was flushed to his ears again, as he was wont to do, and tried to cover his embarrassment with an insult, something else he was wont to do, “Your hands are too bony.”

Leo scoffed, affronted, “As long as my hands can turn a book’s pages, there is nothing more I’d require of them.”

“Don’t lie. I know you do more than read books all day. You’re hiding some muscle beneath those stupid tailored shirts.”

“I do some fencing,” Leo admitted, “But Xander’s always been far better at it.”

“What a coincidence. Ryouma has me completely beat in kendo.”

Unlike the previous times when Takumi would speak about himself in relation to his older sibling, his tone was almost affable. It was more enjoyable to commiserate together than alone, after all.

“I’m sure there are plenty of things your brother can’t beat you at, though. Archery, for one.”

“That, and shogi.”

“What’s show-gee?”

“Never say the name of my beloved shogi again until you learn to pronounce it right. Has anyone ever told you that your Japanese accent is terrible? Also, shogi is our form of chess.”

“Excuse me for not being Japanese. But I’ll have you know I’m proficient in both French and German. That aside, I’d love to learn how to play some day.”

“Ha! I’ve got you beat then. I also speak Chinese and Korean, so that’s four languages total. And come over to Shirasagi afterwards, I’ll teach you.”

Like that, trading in barbs between pleasant discussion in a conversation that would make any onlooker think them odd, the two of them walked hand in hand down the long corridors of the temple. A few people from the crowd turned to look, several likely recognized them, and he could recognize vague camera flashes in the background, but to Leo none of that mattered. He knew that, like for Takumi, the act and the publicity should have been the first thing on his mind. He was doing this to protect Elise, for heaven’s sake. Normally, nothing could distract Leo from his objective, and he prided himself on that tactical disposition. Yet with a single hand, rough and practiced, and not at all soft like what he once imagined a lover’s hand might feel like, nothing in his head was in working order.

He couldn’t imagine having to part with this feeling.

-

Takumi grinned smugly across the shogi board at Leo as the blonde pulled his hair out, twelve losses already under his belt. It was midnight, and they probably should have been getting some sleep with both of them catching early flights tomorrow, but it was as if time didn’t matter anymore. 

Frankly, Takumi was surprised he still had enough wits about him to thoroughly trounce Leo in shogi. Guiltily, his mind had been constantly wandering to previous events. His fingers wandered up to his lips, but he caught the unconscious last minute and rested them on his chin as if he were thinking.

He kissed him.

Granted, it was an act for the cameras, and Leo obviously wasn’t even into men, but still. They had kissed. The very memory gave him butterflies in his stomach, but the other party didn’t even seem fazed. Instead, Leo was slouching into his seat, ruffling his hair in frustration. It was a state of unkemptness that Takumi felt almost privileged to witness.

“I give up,” Leo sighed, “You’ve clearly got me cornered. Five, six more moves at most and I’m toast.”

“One more game?” Takumi grinned as he started tidying the pieces, “Make those losses an even fourteen.”

“No thanks,” Leo yawned, “As much as I enjoy having my pride stomped on, I’d rather get some sleep.”

“Oh, alright.”

Takumi deflated a bit. To be honest, he wanted to prolong his time with Leo as much as possible. They’d be going their separate ways soon, and sure they’d have to schedule some time before Elise’s birthday to fake a proposal, but otherwise they’d both be busy with school. He also wanted to apologize for lashing out at his hotel the other night, after Leo had professed to having loved him of all times, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He still felt a justifiable anger about everything that had happened. 

Everything was just so complicated.

“Thank you,” Leo suddenly spoke, and Takumi looked up, bewildered.

“What for?”

“Just for everything. For being gracious enough to help me, even though I know you probably can’t forgive me. For being kind to me and teaching me shogi even thought you didn’t have to. For being a better man than me, I suppose.”

“Not exactly a high bar. I can’t say I have the highest opinion of you,” Takumi shrugged and turned away to put the shogi board back in its place, missing the hurt expression that crossed Leo’s face, “But you have your merits. Pretty good at shogi for a beginner, and good taste in food and books.”

“Is that all?” Leo chuckled, though it sounded empty.

Takumi hummed and hawed for a bit, “Good taste in girls too.”

He meant it as a joke, but Leo was looking at him so seriously, he wondered if he crossed a line. Takumi cursed himself. Of course he did. Leo had already told him how disappointed he’d been that he was male. Given his upbringing, he probably thought Takumi disgusting for what he did, but couldn’t voice it because he still needed to use him for something. If it wasn’t for Elise, Takumi wondered if Leo would even try to contact him again.

So caught up in his own thought he was, that he barely heard Leo’s quiet response.

“Not just girls…”

Takumi’s heart thumped in his chest, and he resisted every urge to misinterpret the statement. Instead, he snickered, “Like I said. Food and books too.”

Leo stared at him for a bit longer, as if he wanted to say something, but instead, just stood up from his seat and stretched. As he lifted his arms, a sliver of skin above the waistband of his pants revealed itself, an he made a satisfied sigh that sounded almost erotic. Takumi decided now was probably a good time to get Leo out of his bedroom.

“See you tomorrow,” He dismissed, and without even waiting for an answer, headed off into his attached bathroom.

-

Leo sighed against the glass of the airplane window, watching the blue expanse of sky listlessly. 

He’d almost confessed to Takumi. Again.

It was a foolish notion, thinking back on it. Takumi didn’t trust him enough to believe him even if he did profess his feelings. And if anything, he’d be furious that Leo had the gall to try again. After all, he already believed him once before; Corrin confirmed it. Back then, he had returned his feelings, and that was the part that frustrated him the most. He had him. He had Takumi, and he threw it all away.

Leo cursed his self of the past for even thinking that Takumi’s affection was a worthwhile tradeoff for following Garon’s plan. From the beginning he should have come clean and found another way to save Elise. It was his own fault for overestimating his ability to stay emotionally detached from the situation.

He remained frustrated once he landed, and was only distracted by the surprise appearance of his siblings waiting for him at the arrivals gate.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked. It was unusual for them to go out of their way for him. Not to mention, they weren’t supposed to be in this part of the airport without flight tickets. 

“Have you, erm, seen the articles?” Xander coughed almost awkwardly as he handed a newspaper over to Leo.

Puzzled, Leo took the article from his hand and was immediately struck by the image blown over the front page.

Himself and Takumi, a photo taken at the exact moment when they kissed. A small part of him was almost impressed that the photographer was able to capture that one half second of action, the rest of him realized that his family didn’t know that his assignment was a man yet.

Leo had a curdling feeling in his gut. He had hoped to have time to explain it to them on his own terms, but he hadn’t expected the news to spread internationally so quickly. Elise probably didn’t care, and he doubted Camilla would say anything about it either, but Xander was a different story, because Xander was just like Leo. Both of them absorbed their father’s teachings well, and they both played the part of dutiful sons. Though Leo had, in the past few weeks, rapidly grown out of that mindset, Xander would probably be disappointed in him.

“I…I can explain,” He started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Do so later. For now, we have to get you out of here, safely,” Xander wrapped a stead hand around his shoulder as he steered him forward.

“I don’t understand,” Leo looked up at his older brother’s face. There wasn’t even a hint of disgust on it. Instead, his brother was focused, and full of caring as always.

“It’s totally crazy outside!” Elise explained, waving her arms to demonstrate scale, “Reporters are everywhere! I don’t even know how they got your flight number!”

“I don’t know how you guys got my flight number either,” Leo muttered, “So why are you all here again?”

“We’re going to protect you, of course,” Camilla placed a hand on his head, gently fixing the hairs that had been mussed up over the course of the long flight, “We’ve brought all our most trusted bodyguards just in case. Otherwise those nasty reporters will be shoving cameras in your face, and we can’t leave you to deal with that alone. Especially not when your shirt is inside out.”

Leo glanced down at the seams of his collar and cursed. She was right.

“The narrative they’re aiming for is that you were disowned for being in a relationship with the second son of the Hoshido Company,” Xander explained, “Difficult to do, with all of us here supporting you.” 

Looking around him, Leo realized that Takumi wasn’t the only thing he had taken for granted. To think that he had envied the other’s family, when here he already had the most wonderful family in the world. Perhaps he should call Niles and Odin soon, too. It would do no good to ignore those who were important to him.

“Thank you,” Leo smiled softly, as the four of them proceeded through the airport. For the first time in a long while, he felt perfectly content.


	15. Chapter 15

“What you did was unnecessary.”

Xander stood stoically before his father, the former settled in the plush leather seat of his office chair. He had always thought it was a bit too ostentatious, looking more like a throne than a piece of furniture meant for business.

“We cannot allow the press to think that Nohrian Enterprises has completely burned bridges with Leo,” Xander explained, hoping that his father would buy the excuse if he phrased it as a strategy benefitting the company, “That way when Hoshido falls, we can smoothly reintegrate him into the company-“

“That won’t be necessary either.”

Xander couldn’t believe his ears, “What?”

“Nohrian Enterprises will not show weakness by going back on its word,” Garon grunted, “Leo shall give us the Hoshido Company, and that will be the end of his role.”

“But that isn’t fair,” The oldest son looked upon his father as if he was a different man completely, “Leo only endured this for the sake of the company. On your orders.”

“Yes. Which is why he knows he cannot return,” Garon drawled as if he were stating the obvious, “We have an image to uphold. I will not repeat myself.”

“I see,” Xander thinned his lips, knowing that the fight was lost, “Please excuse me, then.”

He stalked out of the office, hoping that the trembling in his fists was not obvious. Xander had always trusted that Leo’s decisions would be temporary. Do what had to be done first, and one day, when Nohrian Enterprises returned to glory, they could return to the old days, together as siblings. His siblings. His whole life, he wanted nothing more than to protect them, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at the moment. Now, with Garon’s decision to abandon Leo, coupled with his willingness to marry Elise off to a monster, Xander didn’t know what to think. It was as if the strict but loving father he had known from childhood had truly faded away. Could he really afford to stand by idly?

Xander exhaled a breath, and made a resolution, “Something has to be done.”

-

Leo buried his head in his hands as Niles cracked the 39th dirty joke of the night. He almost regretted going out with him and Odin for drinks, considering his former assistant had completely lost his filter now that Leo was no longer his boss. And that was before the fifth tequila.

“This Takumi is a true master of disguise,” Odin held his hand to his face, “When I gazed upon his form, I could have sworn upon my life he was a woman.”

“Same here,” Niles slurred, “I’ve never met a man who looked that good in a dress before. But I bet he looked better without it, right?”

“Enough, Niles,” Leo groused, feeling rather protective over Takumi’s image, “Those comments are unnecessary. Besides, I wouldn’t know anything of the like.”

“But you’re getting married,” Niles slung an arm around his shoulder, “You don’t actually believe in that abstinence before marriage crap, do you?”

“It all depends on Takumi. I’ll follow his wishes.”

Niles squinted at him with a particularly unnerving gaze. Leo squirmed in his seat, not liking the way his one eye seemed to see right past the front he put up.

“You really love this guy,” Niles seemed to sober up, his tone serious, “The Leo I knew would be fuming if he was tricked by a crossdresser. Instead, _you_ apologized to _him_ for trying to surprise him at his birthday party. Can you spell “whipped”?”

“I am not whipped,” Leo congratulated himself on the decision to not tell Niles that he waited at Takumi’s doorstep until he fainted. He would never hear the end of it.

“Do you still plan to fulfill your initial quest?” Odin asked, “If your love for him is true, then you cannot betray him.”

Leo was silent. Following Takumi’s wishes, he abstained from telling either of the two the whole truth, instead feeding them a similar story to the one he fed the Hoshido family, but while pretending he was still working for Garon. He’d like nothing more than to spill his guts, to have trustworthy people who would listen to him and advise him, but he couldn’t tarnish their long awaited reunion with his issues. Even more importantly, he and Takumi had agreed to keep everything secret, and he could not break Takumi’s trust again, even if it meant lying to others.

“I’ll be fine,” He told them, guiltily looking past the worried expressions they returned.

-

“Checkmate,” Leo smirked at his computer screen. One open window was an online chess application, the other was Takumi’s sullen face over webcam.

The two had surprisingly easily fallen back to their old ways. Although it was initially under the pretense of strategy discussion that Takumi agreed to keep video chatting with him, they soon dissolved into the usual debates. Then Leo challenged him to chess, and now, he felt as if he finally avenged his humiliating defeat in shogi.

“I believe that makes it an even fourteen losses in a row,” Leo teased.

“Oh, that’s it!” Takumi pointed a finger at his screen, “We’re downloading a shogi app next! I’ll show you fourteen losses in a row…”

“Speaking of fourteen, Valentine’s day is coming up.”

Takumi bristled in a manner reminiscent of a small herbivore when it sensed a predator, “Yeah. What of it?”

“My father would get suspicious if we don’t do anything for it.”

“It falls on a Wednesday this year,” Takumi shrugged, “Just tell him we have school.”

“At least do something with me the weekend after. Corrin is hosting the fourth annual Valla Charity Ball. Why don’t we attend?”

“Haven’t you had enough of parties yet?” Takumi grumbled, “Something always seems to go wrong whenever we’re at a party.”

“Fair enough,” Leo admitted, recalling the events of both their birthdays, “But it’ll be a prime opportunity to announce our engagement.”

Takumi paled from beyond the monitor. With a defeated feeling, Leo wondered if the thought of marrying him, even as a farce, horrified him so. He didn’t let such feelings show, as he continued, “Last year, almost all of the major business players attended. Bern Industries, Ostia Incorporated, Ylisse Technologies, Nohrian Enterprises…even your own family will be there.”

“And you plan to propose in front of all of them?” Takumi fiddled with the ends of his hair, a bundle of nervous energy. 

“Don’t worry. All you have to do is say yes,” Leo assured, “I’ll take care of everything else. After all, this whole thing is a favor that you’re doing me. We’ll only be engaged for as long as it takes for Corrin to take my father down, after which we can manufacture a break-up at our leisure.”

“Oh,” Takumi seemed rather put out, “Then what happens after?”

“After?” 

“Do we just stop talking, or what?” 

Leo allowed himself a small smile, “That depends on you. I’ll respect your wishes if you never want to see me again. But, even thought you once said that we can’t be friends, I feel differently. Our interests align and we have the most stimulating conversations together. Honestly, I’ve never felt such a connection with anyone else before.”

“Same,” Was the eloquent response. Leo could see the conflict swimming in Takumi’s eyes. He put himself in the other’s situation. If someone from a rival company manipulated him in the same way, if he fell for someone who then broke his heart, coerced him into a favor that required him to lie to his family, and had the gall to ask if they could still be friends…

Leo frowned. He’d probably ask Niles to put a hit on such a person. 

But Takumi was different. He was prickly, quick to anger, and plagued with paranoia, but he was also sensitive, open with his feelings, and soft-hearted at his core. He had difficulty getting along with people, but he wanted to, that much Leo could tell. Himself on the other hand…he was a social chameleon, but didn’t care to get along with anyone, save for a select few. Takumi was one of those few.

“I don’t know about trusting you again so easily,” Takumi shot him a shy smile that made his stomach do flips, “But as long as you keep being honest with me, I’ll try. So let’s be friends, Leo. Even after all this is over.”

“Friends,” Leo nodded, bittersweet elation budding in his chest. He imagined it would be a painful friendship, given that he’d be pining after Takumi the whole time, but he didn’t dare ask for anything more. This was already beyond what he deserved.

“You know it’s funny, I used to be scared you wouldn’t want anything to do with me,” Leo perked up at the sudden statement.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, confused.

“Because I wasn’t really Sakura,” Takumi’s words came out quieter than usual, as if burdened by some great sadness. He looked vulnerable, a rare moment in which he didn’t bear the prickly shell he used to isolate and protect himself from others. There was no false self-confidence, merely a sincere outpouring of the heart, “I thought you’d be disgusted with me. Since you said what I was doing was disgraceful.”

“Takumi-“ Immediately, Leo moved to deny it. But a gnawing guilt beneath his skin held him back. He’d be lying if he said he never once thought that way, and he vowed to never lie to Takumi again. Only now, after falling in love with the same person, man or not, all over again, could he truly say that it didn’t matter to him. Not anymore. “I’m sorry I ever said that,” He said instead.

“Still, it wasn’t an excuse,” Takumi continued, “You’ve done your fair share of apologizing, but I don’t think I’ve ever returned the favour. If we’re gonna bury the hatchet, then I should say I’m sorry too. Sorry. I should have told you who I was. It was selfish of me to lie to you,” Then he added, sheepishly, “Also, sorry for being a dick to you in general.”

Leo wanted to argue. Their crimes couldn’t even be put on the same level. Takumi had at least planned to come out with the truth. He, on the other hand, had been completely set on his plan, despite knowing how much he’d be hurting both himself and the person he supposedly loved. This was wrong, completely wrong. He didn’t deserve this apology.

But Takumi had that forlorn, expectant gaze on him, and he could never disappoint those beautiful amber eyes. So shamefully, Leo smiled (strange how difficult it was in this moment to fake a smile, when it was usually as easy as breathing), “Apology accepted.”

Takumi smiled back, and it was so brilliant Leo could have sworn he was staring into the sun. It was an apt comparison. Takumi of Hoshido was the sun, and Leo of Nohr was the moon, ever dark, only ever lit up by the sun’s erstwhile rays. If he thought it before, he was sure of it now. He could never tell Takumi his feelings, for someone like him could never deserve to stand by his side.

-

Corrin watched fretfully as the guests began pouring into the banquet hall. She had hosted the Valla Charity Ball every year since her father’s death, as if this one event could make up for years of his wrongdoings. The guests were encouraged to make donations, which Valla Incorporated would match dollar for dollar. All the richest and most powerful were here, but at the moment Corrin didn’t care for any of them. Her eyes scanned the room for the familiar blonde and gray heads of her good friend and stepbrother. 

As luck would have it, she didn’t even have to look very hard. Merely follow the gazes of all the other attendants as they craned their neck to get a peek at the most gossiped about pair in the business world as of late. An awed silence swept through the room, and Corrin could imagine it was out of more than just shock.

Leo wore a dark red suit jacket, a colour that looked quite out of place on a man she could have sworn only existed in grayscale. Takumi wore a plum coloured dress shirt, which was almost more surprising because she was pretty sure he _hated_ purple. He’d kept her on the phone for almost an hour complaining about Oboro dressing him in some vague semblance of the colour for his birthday, after all. 

Then it clicked.

They were wearing the colours of each other’s companies. Hoshido’s red, and Nohr’s purple. A show of unity. It was clever. And it spoke volumes.

And whatever wasn’t spoken by their outfits was stated clearly by the way they entered, hand in hand, with their chins held high. Although Leo was technically a disgraced heir, and Takumi a complete amateur to high society, nobody would be able to tell by the way they carried themselves. Corrin smirked proudly into her wine glass. The two of them were always so capable. She had faith they would be able to carry out the plan without a hitch.

-

Takumi’s palms were getting sweaty. He hoped Leo didn’t mind. 

Right now, the blonde was busy dealing with yet another CEO of some company or other making meaningless small talk. Takumi hated such things, and interacting with others in general. He remained quiet for the most part, only interjecting when he had something meaningful to say. Which was to say, never, considering the old farts only ever talked about golf, or the new addition to their wine collection, or some other equally geriatric topic.

He could only tell that Leo was also getting bored by the irritated tapping of his thumb against the back of Takumi’s hand. 

Thankfully, someone under the age of thirty finally came to greet them. Unthankfully, this someone was Leo’s older sister.

“You two are so cute!” She gushed, enveloping Leo into a grand hug. Takumi could have sworn he heard bones crack. Her one visible eye then turned to him, and he had to do his best not to cower behind Leo’s back, “You must be Takumi. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Leo’s big sister, Camilla.”

Then, just as he feared, she pulled him into a hug of his own. He grimaced as she essentially strangled him with physical affection. Something definitely cracked that time.

“Hey! Hands off!” Suddenly, she was jerked away, and Takumi’s relief was only shuttered by the fact that it was his older sister tearing her away, shaking with a palpable rage.

“Hinoka!” He cried, as he held out his hands appeasingly, “It’s fine!”

“No it’s not. She was basically assaulting you!” Hinoka seethed, never taking her eyes off of Camilla, who just smiled, to her frustration.

“I’m sorry, I must have gotten ahead of myself, but I couldn’t help it. I can’t thank you enough, Takumi,” She reached out again, this time merely placing a hand on his shoulder. Humiliatingly enough, she had to stoop down to speak to him at eye-level, “I have never seen my little brother so happy.”

“Camilla!” Leo hissed, a blush creeping up his neck. Takumi felt a blush of his own rising up his cheeks. Although he was sure Camilla was just misunderstanding, it didn’t change the fact that hearing he made Leo _happy_ filled him with a singing feeling, like whenever his father patted him on his shoulder and told him he did a good job, except even greater, somehow.

“It’s true though!” A different voice piped up this time. Takumi looked down, thankfully at least this person was shorter than him, at a pigtailed girl about Sakura’s age. It didn’t take much for him to deduce that this was the famed Elise. The reason for everything they were doing right now.

“Leo loves you sooo much!” She threw her arms wide open, as gesturing to the girth of the whole hall, “I think he might like you more than tomatoes!”

“Elise!” Leo hissed again. He was definitely bright red this time.

Takumi couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. In vain, he raised a fist to his mouth, hoping to disguise a cough, but the mirth bubbled though, and soon he was tearing up in laughter. To his side, even Hinoka started snickering.

“It’s not funny,” Leo grumbled, turning his face away in embarrassment, “At least Xander isn’t here.”

“Shame, really,” Camilla bemoaned, “He’s been so busy lately, it worries me. Heaven knows what he’s been working on,” She then eyed Hinoka, “I notice that the first heir to the Hoshido Company isn’t here either.”

“Ryouma’s in Paris on business,” Hinoka bit out, “Takumi and I will be representing the company today.”

Takumi frowned. He hadn’t heard about Ryouma being overseas. He didn’t even know they were doing anything in France. It was disheartening, being kept out of the loop. He was supposed to be taking on more responsibility now, being an adult and all, but his family still kept him as sheltered as ever. An ugly voice in his head told him that obviously they would. Why would they trust someone who hooked up with a former Nohrian with company issues? He knew it wasn’t true. They probably just wanted to give him a break until his schoolwork died down, like they did for Hinoka years before, but there was always that tiny possibility, the niggling thought that he couldn’t unstick.

Leo squeezed his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. His partner for the evening shot him a concerned look. Takumi evened out his expression, and returned a small smile. Now wasn’t the time. He had time to be plagued with insecurities later. Right now, they had a plan to enact.

He watched the clock from the corner of his eye. It was nearing seven, meaning that dinner would be served soon, and what better time to gossip than over dinner? Which was why they had planned on now to give them something to talk about.

“Takumi,” Leo addressed him tentatively, as if asking for permission.

“Yes?” Takumi gave it.

“Everybody,” He spoke a little louder and interrupted the silent staring contest between Hinoka and Camilla, one which Elise seemed to have joined in on as well, mistaking it for a game they were playing, “I know that tensions are still high at the moment, but I believe that people from our two companies can get along. Takumi and I are proof of that.”

He spoke at the perfect volume, Takumi noticed. Not necessarily boisterous, but clear and authoritative, and noticeable enough that some of the guests around them were starting to turn to look. Just as planned.

“Although it’s been less than a year of knowing him, I am confident that I will never find someone who makes me feel as he does. I could spend the rest of my life with him, if I could,” He then turned to Takumi, fixing him with a steady, determined gaze. Even though he knew it was scripted, hell, he helped write the script, they practiced it over webcam for goodness sake, Takumi couldn't help his heartbeat from speeding up, or his breath from catching in his throat. This was really happening.

“In fact, that’s exactly what I’d like to do,” Leo continued mercilessly, as if Takumi wasn’t currently operating on nerves and hysteria at the moment. He knelt to the floor, eliciting a gasp from both Hinoka and Elise, and likely half the room of people who had all stopped to watch. From his back pocket, he pulled out a velvet box. It was the only thing Takumi was uninitiated to. Leo said he’d take care of the whole ring purchase. As he lifted the lid of the box, a dreadful curling tickled his stomach. A beautiful blue tanzanite on a silver band stared back at him. For a second, it almost amused him that the cheesy bastard picked out a ring of his birthstone of all things. He really had to reduce the amount of romance in his literary diet. But it was only a second of amusement. Leo wasn’t finished, as he opened his mouth to say the most important line of the whole evening.

“Takumi, will you do me the honor, as little as I deserve it, of marrying me?” 

The little bit of self-deprecation was new, and Takumi wondered where that came from. But he’d have to grill him on that later. For now, he just nodded.

“Yes, of course,” He said.

And it was done. Like they planned, Leo slipped the ring onto his finger, and then leapt up to give him a hug. The audience around them erupted. People clapped, people cheered. They played their part perfectly. 

It was the perfect proposal, something Takumi could only dream of, and all of it was fake.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryoma rubbed his temples as he observed the mountains of paperwork before him. On the other side of the coffee table, a short haired blonde woman in a red dress suit was going over the contract for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Scarlet was a relentless negotiator. Their meeting began in the afternoon, and it was now 1AM on the morning of the next day. She’d poured over every detail, and insisted on making even the tiniest change if it wasn’t to her liking. He considered asking to take a break and reschedule another day, but he could not afford to show weakness, not with how important this deal was going to be.

“Is everything to your satisfaction?” He asked as Scarlet finally placed the contract back on the countertop. 

To his relief, she shot him a content grin and slipped her copy of the documents into her bag, “I’m impressed. You’re not too shabby, Ryoma.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, considering she was the one making demands for most of the meeting, while he just sat back and motioned through anything that wasn’t completely outrageous. He picked up his own copy and returned it to its folder. He still had to bring it to the board members and his father, but the contract remained reasonable. He was sure it would pass.

“Thank you,” He stood and reached out a hand for a final handshake. Scarlet’s returning grip was surprisingly strong, “The Hoshido Company looks forward to working with Cheve Industries in the future.”

“No problem. Anything’s better than working with Nohrian Enterprises, anyway,” She chuckled and sank back in her seat, her posture significantly more relaxed now that all the business work was done, “So. I’m sure you’re starving after all that. Wanna grab dinner?”

Ryoma startled at the sudden invitation, but found himself rather receptive to the idea, “Um…I suppose…”

And then his phone rang.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Ryoma slipped the device out of his pocket and raised a brow at the caller ID. Hinoka? She wasn’t the type to call for he sake of pleasantries. And she knew that he was in Paris. It was probably something important. With an apologetic glance to Scarlet, he accepted the call.

“Ryoma, I’m putting you on speaker. You have to talk some sense into him,” Was the first thing she said. In the background, he could hear Takumi’s protesting voice.

“What? You’re not making any sense. Talk to who?”

“Takumi! He’s getting married! To Leo!”

Ryoma sprung out of his seat in shock, “Takumi’s marrying Leo?!”

“Wait, the one from Nohr?” Scarlet gaped, “Your little brother is really marrying that Nohrian heir?”

“Former,” Another voice chimed in from the background, the dulcet tones which he recognized from the blonde second son of Garon’s who apparently thought it was reasonable to ask for his little brother’s hand in marriage, “I’m no longer part of the company, remember? Which is fortunate considering that you’re meeting with the president of Cheve Industries,” He then spoke louder, so that his voice carried through Ryoma’s speakers, “I thought your company already had a contract with father, Scarlet?”

Scarlet clapped a hand over her mouth and cursed. In his mind, Ryoma was almost impressed that Leo could recognize her voice. Cheve Industries manufactured most of Nohrian Enterprises’ custom machinery, but they were still a rather small company, and one of many other small companies working for the large agricultural conglomerate. Did this mean that Leo memorized the features of all these companies’ heads in such a way? If so, he was strikingly talented.

However, now was not the time to be impressed, “Don’t you two think you’re moving too fast? You’re only twenty.”

“It will be a long engagement,” Leo assured, “I only wanted to make it clear what my intentions were in this relationship with Takumi. We will wait until the time is right before signing any papers. Don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Ryoma stroked his chin, “Well, in that case…”

“What? You can’t just cave!” Hinoka yelled from the back, “We can’t trust this guy! And now he knows about our plans with Cheve!”

“Careful. If you’re too loud, my sisters might hear,” Leo warned, sounding genuinely concerned. Ryoma’s suspicions regarding him receded, just a bit.

“He’s right,” Ryoma agreed, “You should be careful with your volume, Hinoka.”

“You can’t be serious,” His sister growled, “You’re taking his side. You’re okay with this.”

“Well, from what I can tell, Leo is a pretty reasonable young man. Don’t you think so, Scarlet?”

The woman placed her chin in her hands, turning up her eyes in recollection, “Well, I never got to talk to him much, but from what I’ve heard, guy’s a genius. Not the reckless type.”

“Exactly,” Ryoma nodded, “However, we will be having a proper conversation once I return. Don’t think this means I approve, only that I don’t think it necessary to stop you. For now, I’m afraid I’m quite busy, so it’ll have to wait.”

Hinoka tried to get another word in, but Ryoma quickly said his goodbyes and hung up. Scarlet grinned up at him coyly.

“You’re not actually busy. We just finished all our work.”

“Actually, I am,” Ryoma countered with nervous trepidation, “I believe we had plans for dinner.”

-

Leo’s eyes swept the room, searching for his sisters. Truth to be told, he really was concerned that they might have overheard, but luckily they were still occupied on the other side of the room, chatting with various partygoers. Rather, Elise was bothering anyone willing to lend her an ear, while Camilla beat off the countless suitors asking her for a dance. 

Speaking of dances...

Leo’s eyes turned back to Takumi, who seemed to have finally calmed his sister down. It would be prudent for them to dance, considering they just got engaged. Yet he still found himself wracked with nerves at the idea of asking for one. How predictably lame. He just proposed to the guy, and he was still having difficulty with the small things. But that was how it always was with Takumi. It felt like he was putting his whole life on the line with every heartpounding step forward. Looking around, he spotted a waiter passing by with a platter of some strong looking mixed drink. Throwing caution to the air, Leo picked up a glass and downed it, putting his hopes on liquid courage.

“Takumi,” Feeling slightly warm, he finally approached the shorter man and held out a hand, “Would you like to dance?”

Takumi just stared at his outstretched hand for a moment, and Leo almost worried he’d be rejected, before hesitantly placing his own there, palm to palm, and clasping them together. His other hand draped over Leo’s shoulder, and Leo let his own drop to his partner’s waist.

“Just so you know,” Takumi huffed, “I’m only letting you lead because you’re taller and it’s more convenient.”

Leo just chuckled, almost giddily. Takumi was, as usual, competitive even over the smallest things, but he had agreed to dance. And that was enough to light up the entire room in ways that nothing else ever could. With uncharacteristic excitement, Leo swept a bumbling Takumi onto the dance floor into a slow waltz. Immediately, eyes followed them. Judging, whispering, but all of it fell into the background.

“You must really like dancing,” Takumi mumbled, dipping his head to stare at their feet, “You have the stupidest smile on your face right now.”

“Is that so,” Leo didn’t doubt that he did, “Maybe I’m just happy to be showing off with my new fiancé.”

Takumi’s head jerked up, his face rosy, “Nobody can hear us over the music. You can drop the act.”

Leo’s smile faded, just slightly, “Right. Of course.”

Then, another idea came to him. Before he could rethink it, Leo pushed on the waist he held in his arms, pulling Takumi close until they were chest to chest. The effect was instant. Takumi stumbled over a missed step, his eyes growing wide in an adorable manner, like a scared rabbit, and Leo was the carnivore waiting with open jaws.

“Since they can’t hear us,” Leo leaned in, so that his words brushed right past Takumi’s ear, making the other shiver with each breath, “We should show them with our actions instead.”

“L-leo,” Takumi sputtered, “How much have you had to drink?”

Leo paused for a bit, trying to remember the answer, “I had a couple glasses of red with dinner, and then I picked up one of those cocktails that waiter over there was carrying.”

He pointed, and Takumi followed his finger, before groaning, “Leo. Those are Long Islands. They contain like five different types of hard liquor.”

“Relax,” Leo waved a hand placatingly, “I don’t sound inebriated, do I? And I’m dancing just fine.”

“You’re acting out of character.”

“Really?” Leo leaned in closer, trying to discern what he meant. In his opinion, he was acting more himself than he was before. He finally felt like being honest for once, and doing exactly what he wanted to do, “How so?”

“You’re…” Takumi seemed to struggle to get the words out of his mouth, “You’re too flirty. You don’t need to take it this far for the act.”

“What if I’m not acting?” Leo hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his cheek against the crook of Takumi’s neck as they continued to sway around the room, “What if I’m just flirting with you?”

Suddenly, Takumi froze in place, and Leo was caught off guard, almost tripping over himself as his partner refused to move.

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

“You’re definitely drunk,” Takumi whispered fiercely, with an almost terrified tremble in his voice, “You…you don’t even like men. You’re getting me confused with Sakura again. You must be.”

“How? You’re wearing a suit,” Leo scoffed indignantly, “I know that you’re Takumi, Takumi.”

Takumi breathed, irises wavering as he held the other’s honeyed gaze, “Then why?”

“Is it not obvious? I…” Leo was about to answer, until he was struck by a queasy sensation in his stomach, “I don’t feel too good.” He groaned instead, hand flying up to his mouth.

-

And that was how Takumi found himself sitting in the bathroom, holding Leo’s hair out of his face, as he regurgitated all of his dinner into the toilet bowl.

“I told you the Long Islands were a bad idea,” He chided, even as he tenderly tucked loose hair back into the blonde’s headband, “Come on, let’s get you back home.”

Takumi whipped out his phone and texted Hinoka to let her know they were leaving. It might have been good for the plan if they disappeared early anyhow. At the very least, their absence would stir up some salacious gossip with the other party-goers. 

“Did you drive here?” He asked as he hefted one of Leo’s arms over his shoulder and lugged the man out the back door. The night winds chilled their faces, the fresh air a welcome change from the stuffy atmosphere of the ballroom.

“Yes,” Leo admitted abashedly, “I’ll just come get my car in the morning.”

“Why did you drink if you drove here?” Takumi groaned, “And forget that. Give me your keys, I’ll take you back.”

“I didn’t plan to,” Leo shuffled around in his pockets for his car keys, not quite remembering which one he put them in, “I just get nervous around you.”

Takumi’s breath caught in his throat. He felt a little bit guilty, grilling Leo when he probably wasn't even thinking straight, yet he couldn’t stop himself.

“Why?”

“Oh, found them,” Leo pulled a keyring out of his back pocket and shoved it into Takumi’s hand with all the grace of an elephant doing needlepoint, “My car’s just over there.”

Takumi stared at them, then back at Leo, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You already know the answer, don’t you?” Leo averted his eyes to the sky, “I’m sorry, can you pretend this conversation never happened? Now that the alcohol is wearing off, I’m really starting to regret my decisions. At the very least, wait until I have all my wits about me before interrogating me.” 

“Fine. But we’ll continue when you’re sober,” Takumi warned even as they arrived at Leo’s car and he pulled open the passenger door, “Get in.”

“What a gentleman,” Leo teased, easing himself into the seat, “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Good to know that even alcohol can’t affect your ability to be an asshole,” Takumi returned, and jovially slammed the door shut. Or at least a jovially as he could while slamming a door.

As he took his sweet time walking over to the driver’s side, he replayed Leo’s words over in his head. If he followed the logic correctly, then this meant that for some reason or another, Leo still liked him. Takumi tried desperately not to get his hopes up. The last thing he needed was to have his heart broken yet again. Tomorrow he’d confirm Leo’s feelings, and once he did, he’ll have all the time in the world to be happy about it.

\- 

Leo awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed for his phone to check the time. Noon. Wonderful.

With a groan, he flipped the sheets off his body and grimaced at the fact that he was still in last night’s suit. As he pulled the darn thing off him and tugged on a spare pair of sweatpants, one of the few informal articles of clothing he owned, he thought back to how he ended up sleeping in full clothing.

They went to Corrin’s charity ball. He proposed. Drank too much, said _way_ too much. And then Takumi drove him home. He didn’t remember doing anything after walking through his front door other than passing out on his bed. That would make it twice now that he passed out before Takumi, and it didn’t get any less humiliating the second time. Sighing regretfully, he stumbled his way out of his bedroom only to be met with the sight of the man himself splayed over his sofa like he owned it, and reading his limited edition copy of Gulliver’s Travels like he owned that too. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” The welcome intruder didn’t even glance up as he pointed a thumb at the fridge, “I made you breakfast, but it got cold. Guess it’s lunch now.”

Leo, still rather in shock, numbly strode over to the fridge and opened the door to find a very sad looking omelette on a plate.

“You don’t cook much, do you,” He quipped.

“I’ll have you know I make a very mean miso soup,” Takumi turned to face him this time, a glare at the ready. The mean look quickly faded to surprise, and Leo suddenly remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

He felt a little tickled as Takumi’s eyes flickered down his body, just briefly, before he turned his head back to his book, ears now a slight bit pinker. Leo couldn’t help being self conscious. He was never a big fan of exposing skin, and had to be physically dragged to beach trips with his siblings in the past, and though he kept himself in good enough shape, he knew he didn’t have anything on Takumi’s archery muscles, or Xander’s near perfect physique.

Surprisingly, Takumi decided to ignore his state of undress, “If you don’t like the omelette, we can order pizza.”

“No, it’s fine,” Leo responded a bit too quickly as he scrambled to reheat the dish. It didn’t matter if the thing was laced with antifreeze. If Takumi cooked it, he was eating it.

He was about thirty seconds into watching his omelette spin in the microwave like it was the most interesting thing in the world before it really set in that Takumi was in his home, reading his books, and making him food.

“Pardon me for asking, but why are you still here? Did you stay the night?”

“I would have left, but you fell asleep, and I didn’t wanna leave you with your door unlocked.”

“Oh,” Leo blushed, “Sorry.”

“No big deal,” Takumi shrugged and finally put the book down and got up, only to lean on the kitchen counter right next to him, way too close, and way too leisurely, “More importantly, we need to talk.” 

Leo dreaded this moment, and hastily tried to make his escape, “Let me go put on a shirt first,” He said, fully intending to jump out his bedroom window instead. A fall from the tenth story looked like a much better alternative to talking with Takumi right now.

“No, don’t,” Takumi interrupted, gripping Leo’s arm before he could leave. His face flushed as he hurried to elaborate, “I mean, don’t leave. Not that I don’t want you to wear a shirt. I mean, it’s not like I do, either. I mean, never mind, forget it. Just stay. We need to talk.”

Leo sighed, and allowed himself to be pulled back to the kitchen counter. Takumi’s grip strength was ridiculous. He doubted he’d be able to free himself outside of gnawing his own arm off, which he did consider, just fleetingly.

“You promised that you’d be honest with me,” Takumi began, starting off by laying on the guilt, “So tell the truth. Leo, do you like me?”

Leo looked back at the arm held in Takumi’s grip and started calculating if he could grab the kitchen knife and lop it off before the other could react. 

“I’m sorry,” He sighed instead, resigning himself to his fate. Takumi would definitely be appalled. Given Leo’s wonderful track record as a lover, another confession was the last thing he’d want to hear, “I know I don’t have the right to still feel this way, but I do. If you’re feeling uneasy about the plan because of this, then I understand, but I promise it won’t change anything. We’ll still break off the engagement as planned, and if you’re uncomfortable, I can leave you alone unless absolutely necessary. If you don’t want to be friends anymore, then I can accept that as well-“

His rambling was abruptly cut off when Takumi rolled his eyes and jerked on his wrist, pulling him down to eye-level, so that their faces were a mere inch apart. Leo didn’t even have time to gasp before he closed the rest of the distance between their lips.

This was far more than the peck they shared last month. It was a proper kiss, soft and lingering, sending his heartbeat racing and the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. And it made Leo feel as if the whole world could end right there and he’d probably be okay with it. When Takumi pulled away, seconds later, Leo was halfway convinced that he already dove out the window, died, and gone to heaven.

“You should brush your teeth,” Takumi so lovingly proclaimed just then, affirming to Leo that this was still the reality he knew.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, still frazzled and breathless, “I didn’t know you were going to do that.”

“You were talking too much,” Takumi admonished curtly, “And as usual, overthinking things. Has it ever occurred to you that I might feel the same way?”

“But I…I’ve done a terrible thing to you. You hated me. Can you really trust me enough to be with me despite everything that’s happened?”

“I hated you, yes,” Takumi admitted, and the words would never lose their edge to Leo, always a reminder of his faults, “But that doesn’t mean I ever stopped loving you, either.” Takumi tried to turn away, embarrassed by his own words, “Jeez, look at what you’re making me say. It’s not like I didn’t lie to you for the entirety of that relationship, either. And look at you, you’re head over heels for me.”

“That’s different,” Leo insisted, “You weren’t being malicious. And whether as Sakura or not, you’re still you. Everything I love about you is still there, and more. How could I not fall in love all over again?”

“And it’s the same for me,” Takumi smiled, “You’re still you. The pragmatic, scheming Nohrian bastard…is still the person I fell for. But he’s not only that. He’s also witty, and kind, and he’d do anything for his family. I understand that now. And I know that from this moment on, I can trust you.”

Leo couldn’t believe his ears. All of the worst case scenarios he’d conjured up faded into the void. As usual, Takumi exceeded all his expectations.

“So what do we do about the engagement?” He asked, not knowing where this put them in terms of the plan.

“Hmm...” Takumi pondered, interlacing their fingers together and raising Leo’s hand so that he could examine it, “We should probably get you a ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of Ryoma/Scarlet here because the way this pairing got shafted is still one of my biggest gripes about Fates and I will never not be bitter about it. It's not even going to qualify as a side pairing, though.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo nervously cupped the earl gray in his hands as his older brother inspected his apartment. It was the first time that Xander visited his new home, having finally taken time away from his busy schedule. Leo himself was enjoying the week long school break.

“So, you’re engaged now,” Xander began, having decided by some metric that Leo wasn’t living in his own filth, and ceasing his scrutiny in favor of taking a seat across the dining room table, “I’m certain father is happy about that. The tabloids definitely are.”

Leo groaned. It seemed that journalists had nothing better to do these days other than gossip about relationships that were none of their business.

“What about you, Leo?” Xander continued, this time making sure to look his younger brother in the eye, the ever-present serious gaze in his eyes somehow looking even more serious than usual, “Are you happy?”

“I don’t see how my emotions are relevant,” Leo’s eyes quickly turned to avert said gaze, as though it would see right through him if he stared too long. What he was doing now could be considered an act of betrayal against the company, even if he thought it was for the greater good. How would Xander react if he knew that he was abandoning his orders?

“I want you to be happy, Leo,” To his surprise, Xander gave him the barest hints of a smile, where the very edges of his lips curled up, and one could potentially see it if they used a magnifying glass, “For example, if you didn’t have to worry about father’s orders, or Nohrian Enterprises, what would you do?”

“Excuse me?”

“Because I get the feeling that you won’t be able to betray that fiancé of yours,” The grip on his teacup tightened, as Leo heard his brother’s words, “You love him, don’t you?”

Leo’s heartbeat thudded. Xander had caught onto him. First Takumi, and now this. It seemed that lately, everybody in his life was easily reading past the well crafted emotional mask he was once so proud of. He didn’t know how to answer. He couldn’t tell the truth. Not to Xander. Not only did he fear the news getting to his father, but his brother would be so disappointed in him. Weak, full of failings, unable to stay strong like the shining example set before him. But instead, Xander placed a large hand over his, calming the appendages that he didn’t even realize were trembling. 

“Be at ease, Leo,” He spoke warmly, “I think that this is a good thing. A very good thing.”

Leo’s eyes finally flicked back to his brother’s. Xander’s gaze was serious, perhaps, but also kind and full of understanding.

“You know, you were too young to remember, but Nohrian Enterprises and the Hoshido Company once had an excellent working relationship. It was only when father became close to the then president of Valla that he began to change. I actually remember visiting Shirasagi in the summer, hunting for stag beetles with Ryoma.”

“You did?” Leo could hardly believe it. Whenever the two interacted these days, they treated each other as nothing more than business rivals. Moreover, he could not imagine his brother trampling around in the sweltering Japanese heat, looking for bugs. Xander seemed to be the type of person who was born a fully grown adult, and skipped the childhood phase completely. Even when he was younger, Leo remembered his brother as always being very adult-like. A figure worthy of idolatry for his child self.

“I did,” Xander was still talking, interrupting Leo’s musings, “But when Mikoto left Anakos and married Sumeragi, Hoshido became an enemy of Valla, and by association, an enemy of ours. What followed was years of bad blood and heinous business dealings. What used to be a wonderful relationship was soured by marriage, but it can be repaired the same way, as well.”

“You mean to say,” Leo ventured, “That you actually wish to restore our alliance with the Hoshido Company? But father would never allow it.”

“Then perhaps father should not be in charge.”

Leo stared, gobsmacked, as the older brother he knew as nothing if not completely loyal to Nohrian Enterprises his entire life spoke the words he himself had been thinking for some time, but was always afraid to say.

“I have already allowed too much from him,” Xander continued, “Your situation, and Elise’s as well, are partly due to my own stubbornness. Because I wanted so badly to hold on to the image I once had of him, that I could not see the obvious truth before me, which is that father is not the same man as he was before. The business world is a harsh place, and people can be corrupted in so many ways. I knew this, but still I didn’t try to shield you from it. I allowed you to grow up in that environment, taught you to hide your emotions, told you to follow in my footsteps as one of father’s pawns, and for that, I am deeply sorry.”

“You’re not to blame!” Leo argued, “Those were my own choices. Besides, I handled myself just fine, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Xander nodded, but not without some regret, “You are so strong, Leo, so very capable and self-sacrificing. But from now on, I won’t ask you to sacrifice anything else. If you marry Takumi, then do so without regrets, and do not go through with father’s plans. I will take care of Elise and Nohrian Enterprises.”

-

Leo sat pensively at the table for long after Xander had left. He sent Corrin a quick message, telling her to contact his brother. With the two of them working together, it didn’t seem too far fetched for them to free Nohrian Enterprises from Garon’s control.

Another knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. Curious, Leo got up to answer. He wasn’t expecting anymore visitors that day. He’d hoped to be able to meet up with Takumi before their break ended, but the other had an early flight tomorrow. Whoever he expected, however, was certainly not this.

Leo stiffened instantly, nearly slamming the door shut right away. Iago smiled smarmily at him from across the doorway, and not too far behind him stood Hans, one of his father’s hired hands with a shady criminal past.

“Iago,” Leo kept his voice calm, hiding his surprise beneath a layer of indifference, “What brings you here?”

“Just some business for your father,” The shrewd advisor brushed past him without bothering to be invited in, “Rather small place you have here.”

“It’s enough for one person,” Leo tutted as he let the door fall shut behind them, “And I won’t ask again. State your business, Iago.”

“That’s no way to address your elders,” Iago never stopped smiling, “Especially one who is going to be reporting back to your father about you.”

“Father can speak to me himself. I just called him yesterday to deliver my own report.”

“Yes, about that,” Iago brazenly ran his fingers over Leo’s collection of books while Hans sprawled over his sofa. It was not charming at all, unlike when Takumi did it, “Your reports have yet to yield any results. I expected someone with your gib would have wormed a few secrets out of those Hoshidans by now.”

Leo began to sweat, “It’s not that simple. It will take time for them to trust me completely.”

“Yes, a shame about that. We’ve had to resort to other means of obtaining information,” Iago was looking more and more pleased with himself by the minute, “For example, about Cheve.”

Leo couldn’t help it, he twitched, just a bit, at the mention of the name. This did not escape Iago’s attention.

“Oh? Did you already know?”

“Know what?” Leo feigned ignorance, “Is there something happening with Cheve Industries?”

“Hmm…” Iago hummed, “Yes. They plan to break contract with us and sign with the Hoshido Company. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“No. I didn’t,” His ability to keep a straight face was never more useful than at this moment.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” Surprisingly, Iago let the topic drop. But judging from how smug he still looked, he hadn’t given up, “We’ve already taken action. Those Hoshidans have probably already realized.”

Leo frowned. He hoped it wasn’t anything too drastic, given his father’s track record. More importantly, for what reason did Iago have to start distrusting him? There was no doubt that they were still keeping tabs on him and Takumi, but any of their public interactions could be chalked up to part of Leo’s act. He panicked for a moment, wondering if perhaps there were recording devices installed in his apartment. He wouldn’t put it above the rat to resort to something like that.

“But let’s imagine for a second,” Iago’s grin widened, “That the Hoshidans did tell you about Cheve. Who do you think they would first suspect of leaking this information to us?”

Now that got Leo’s attention. The cold sweat on his brow began to bead. He had a very bad feeling about where all of this was leading.

“Do you think that little fiancé of yours will come calling? He must be feeling so very betrayed right now. That is, of course, if you knew about Cheve. But if you did, then you’ve betrayed us by not mentioning it in your report. Shall we test this theory?”

“I think I have better things to do with my time.”

“Better things to do than prove your loyalty to Nohrian Enterprises?” Hans growled, finally speaking up after his apparent nap on Leo’s couch, “We’re gonna wait here. I get the feeling that feisty sweetheart of yours is gonna call you for answers soon. And when he does, we’ll have proof that you’re a turncoat.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Iago asked in a way that implied if Leo _did_ have a problem, then soon _they_ would have a problem.

“No,” Leo could only stand still with his fists clenched, hoping to high hell that Takumi would not fall for their ploy.

-

Meanwhile, Takumi was in the midst of packing for his return flight, when Ryoma strode into his room, looking exceptionally serious, even for him.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, curious.

“Yes,” Ryoma stopped abruptly, hesitating over his word choice, “I received a call from Scarlet. She’s informed me that Nohrian Enterprises has initiated a hostile takeover of Cheve Industries.”

“What?” Takumi gasped, “How could that happen?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” His brother fixed him with an apologetic stare, “They found out. They knew about the contract. And I don’t know how else to say this but the only person with any connection to Nohr who knew about our deal with Cheve is-“

“It’s not him,” Takumi interrupted immediately, standing up to face his brother, “Leo wouldn’t do that.”

“I don’t want to believe him capable of it either,” Ryoma sighed, “But Takumi, please think clearly. He proposed to you awfully quickly. And he was known to be very loyal to his company-“

“No!” Takumi shouted, startling even himself, “He said he would never lie to me again. I know I can trust him. I have to…I…I can definitely trust him!”

“Again? What do you mean by that? Takumi?” Ryoma tried to find answers, but his younger sibling was already halfway out the door, “Where are you going?”

“I’ll prove it. He didn’t do it,” Takumi shot back, “I’m going to see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, and thank you for reading the Noh Mask thus far, and for all the wonderful comments and kudos you have left!
> 
> The next chapter after this one will be the big finale, and the final installment in this fic. Though it's a bit sad that things will be ending soon, it's been a great ride with all of you, and you can look forward to more leokumi from me in the future.
> 
> See you next week!


	18. Chapter 18

“I said I was going to see him, but…” Takumi’s brow twitched, “Why are _you_ here?”

Ryoma stood next to him in the elevator, not looking even a bit sorry for following him there, “It’s safer with both of us. I need to have a few words with Leo too.”

“This isn’t an interrogation,” Takumi argued, “I’m not gonna let you intimidate my fiancé. Just let me talk to him. Something must have gone wrong, and we’ll figure it out together.”

He strode confidently out of the elevator and headed for Leo’s room. Or at least, as confidently as he could pretend to be. For all his pomp, Takumi felt a little bit terrified, and guiltily enough, wondered if Ryoma had a point. The memory of the time he first found out that Leo only dated him for company gain resurfaced, like reopening an old wound. If he’d been lied to a second time, then there was no way he’d be able to handle it sensibly. Despite what others might assume, Takumi himself was fairly self-aware with regards to his poor temper. He shook his head. He couldn’t let himself think like that. He had to have faith in Leo.

Ryoma sighed, “Very well, I’ll let you do things your way. But I’ll be waiting out here in the hall. Call for me if anything happens.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, “Nothing will happen.”

And with that, he gave Leo’s door a hearty knock.

-

On the other side of the door, Leo’s blood ran cold. 

From across the table, Iago almost cackled, “Aren’t you going to get that?”

With a rising feeling of dread, Leo shuffled towards the door. By the time he made his way close enough to put his hand on the doorknob, his legs felt more like jello than bone. If Takumi was behind this door, then how could he find a way out of the situation? He could just refuse to open it, but then that would be akin to admitting his guilt. Besides, Takumi was more the type to keep pounding and start shouting expletives than walk away like a normal person when faced with a locked door. If only there was a way to send him a message in secret and let him know it was a trap. Perhaps he could blink one out in morse code? But was Takumi even fluent in morse? 

While Leo was in the middle of his elaborate musings, he barely noticed the doorknob start to turn on its own, and almost lost his footing when the door swung in before him. 

Oh. Right. He hadn’t actually locked the door.

“What was taking you so long?” Takumi grumbled his way into the room, “Anyway, I need to tell you something. Nohrian Enterprises is trying to take over Cheve Industries, and now my family is suspicious of you. Of course, I’m not. I know you wouldn’t do it so…uh…why are you blinking so weirdly? Is there something in your eye?”

Leo cursed inwardly as he abandoned his emergency message. Looks like Takumi didn’t know morse after all.

From behind him, Iago rose, “Oh, how unfortunate. It looks like we’ve been discovered.”

Discovered? Leo glanced uneasily at the greasy haired man in his peripheral vision. What did he mean by that?

“Who are you guys?” Takumi’s brows furrowed as he observed the strangers in his apartment, then raised in recognition, “Wait, I’ve seen you with Garon before. You’re his advisor.”

“I can explain-“ Leo began, while Iago immediately interrupted.

“Sadly, I don’t think we can weasel our way out of this one, young master Leo,” His grin widened as he and Hans approached the two, inconveniently situating themselves between Leo and Takumi, “Too bad, you could have been a useful pawn for a while longer, son of Sumeragi.”

“What are you talking about?” Takumi asked, and Leo found himself wondering the same thing.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Iago sniffed snidely, “Leo gained your trust to gather information on Hoshido. In order to do that, he had to pretend as if he betrayed us first.”

Leo’s eyes widened as he realized Iago’s plan. He wanted to make Takumi think he betrayed him again. But why? Wouldn’t losing that trust be detrimental to his father’s goals?

Right as he was about to deny Iago’s lies, Leo’s eyes caught the glint of something in Hans’ back pocket. The tall convict slowly turned his head back and grinned maliciously at him. Then, he withdrew the item in his pocket. Leo froze instantly, a sudden stone weighing down his stomach. There, in Hans’ hand, hidden to all but him, was a gun. 

Hans’ eyes flickered to Leo, then the gun, then to Takumi. He repeated the motion a few times, and Leo understood.

“This is ridiculous,” Takumi scoffed, ignoring Iago’s words and instead turning to him, “Leo, what’s actually going on here?”

“Yes, Leo,” Iago nodded slowly and deliberately, “Tell him. What’s going on?”

Leo swallowed the saliva stuck in his throat. He was going to hate every minute of this, but – the gun taunted him from the corner of his eye – he had no choice but to play along with them. Even if it meant hurting Takumi, or ruining the relationship he excruciatingly built up from scratch twice now. For one last time, Leo donned a mask. This time, he would play the role of the villain.

“Seriously, Iago,” He etched a cruel smirk on to his face and stared down at Takumi’s shocked eyes, “If you hadn’t run your mouth, I could have convinced him it was all a misunderstanding.”

“What?” Takumi visibly deflated, staring at him with such sorrow that Leo almost broke character and begged him for forgiveness right there. But he pressed on.

“It’s true,” He drawled, putting on a well practiced voice, the one that oozed condescension, one he used to make even the largest men feel small, “I’ve been using you to gain access to the Hoshido Company. I can’t believe you fell for it twice.”

“B-but what about Corrin? And Elise?” Takumi stammered, sounding utterly lost, and Leo wanted so very much to take Hans’ gun and shoot himself instead before hurting him further. But still, he pressed on.

“Oh, about how I did everything to save Elise? That was a lie. Corrin is very gullible, isn’t she? From then on, it was easy to convince you that I’ve switched sides. ”

Takumi didn’t say anything this time. Just looked at him with those piercing eyes, a strangely focused expression on his face. For a moment, Leo wondered if he saw through his act. But then, that expression curled into a snarl.

“I can’t believe you,” He spat, a hateful growl in the undertones, “I should have never given you a second chance. Leo of Nohrian Enterprises…you aren’t even human.”

With a controlled rage, Takumi tore off the ring that Leo had given him and pitched it into the floor with enough force to knock the blue jewel straight off its setting. Even Iago took a step back in surprise, but a gleeful step indeed.

“I never want to see you again,” The Hoshidan heir was not shouting as Leo expected him to, but this direct and purposeful anger was somehow even more terrifying.

With those final words, Takumi turned and marched straight out the door, slamming it hard enough behind him to rattle the hingers and knock one of Leo’s hung photographs to the floor, shattering the glass covering. Leo found it a rather apt representation of how he felt at the moment.

“Are you satisfied now?” He choked hoarsely, fisting his hands together so tightly that he’d later find small cuts where his nails dug into his palm, “I’ve lost everything.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Iago rolled his eyes, “It’s just one stupid, and rather temperamental, boy.”

“Exactly,” Leo turned and allowed himself to collapse onto his couch, his head low, “And he was everything.”

“Oh, how the mighty Leo has fallen. Crippled by the words of some filthy Hoshidan.”

“Don’t call him that!” Leo snapped his head up, then turned to Hans and bit out coldly, “And you. Don’t you dare threaten him again. If you hurt a single hair on his head, then you’ll lose yours. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Are you sure you’re in any position to be making demands?” Iago interrupted, “Don’t forget that we’ve all just witnessed proof that you knew about Cheve. Not only that, but you protected that imbecilic Hoshido boy. That’s more than sufficient proof that you’ve allowed your feelings to get in the way of your mission.”

“Way I see it,” Hans drew closer now, and to Leo’s horror, withdrew the gun from his pocket, “You need a bit of punishment.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Leo narrowed his eyes.

Hans guffawed, “Ha! Wouldn’t I? This isn’t exactly new to me, you know? The big boss has some real fun habits of silencing those who stand in his way. And I’m perfect for the job.”

Leo tried not to let his nervousness show. He always had a hunch that there were some far more nefarious things going on behind the scenes that even he wasn’t aware of. Some extremely illegal things, considering how often particularly troublesome business rivals found themselves in unfortunate fatal accidents or embroiled in mysterious suicides. He’d always given him father the benefit of the doubt, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t fallen that low yet. It was almost funny, how he finally found the decisive evidence that it was all true, and it was because he was going to be the next victim.

“It’s really a shame,” Iago sighed exaggeratedly, “You had such a bright future ahead of you at Nohrian Industries. But now, you’re just a traitor who knows far, far too many company secrets. So, I’m afraid that Leo, former heir to Nohrian Enterprises, will now be committing suicide due to the despair of his oh so precious fiancé breaking up with him.”

Hans raised the gun, and Leo let out the breath he’d been holding, coming terms with the fact that this might be the end of the line for him. Though he regretted parting on such poor terms with Takumi, at the very least, he managed to keep him safe for now. Surely, once he was back with his family, they’d be able to-

“LEO!”

With a sudden shout and an extremely loud _BAM_ , the front door to his apartment was slammed open, and a barreling form dashed across the room almost too quickly for the eyes to follow. It tackled Hans straight into the ground, twisting his wrists behind his back until he dropped his gun.

It took a moment for Leo to realize that the voice was Takumi’s and the man who just pinned and incapacitated Hans was Ryoma.

“I’m making a citizen’s arrest,” The eldest Hoshidan sibling recited, almost businesslike, even thought Leo could see the sheen of sweat on his brow, “For attempted homicide.”

“I’ve already called the police,” Takumi declared, blocking the doorway from a panicking Iago, “They’ll be here any minute.”

“You can’t do this,” Iago hissed, “You have no proof. Hans has a permit to carry. As far as I’m concerned, we only came to pay dear Leo a visit.”

“You!” Takumi glared, “You’d still try to deny it?”

“Our lawyers are very good at denying things,” Iago gained a bit of confidence, now smirking again, “Would you like to try them in court? Our experienced legal experts against the testimony of three people with a clear bias against Nohrian Enterprises?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Leo spoke up at last, finally gathering enough wits about him to assess the situation and take action, “I have a feeling your own testimonies will do. After all, you have recording devices implanted in this room, don’t you?”

The sudden tensing of Iago’s shoulders told Leo he hit the nail on the head, “Once we find those, we’ll have more than enough proof. Not only for this incident, but for the past cases as well.”

“Corrin will be glad to hear that,” Takumi chuckled.

Leo nodded, then directed a questioning gaze at him, “But I thought you left. After all, I said all those horrible things and-“

“Even if you did betray me,” Takumi interrupted, softly gazing back at him with no small measure of adoration, “You wouldn’t be the type to gloat about it. I figured out pretty quickly that you were faking it for some reason.”

“But you got so angry at me.”

“I’m a pretty good actor myself, aren’t I?” Takumi boasted, “Or at least, I’m good at acting angry and pissy. Anyway, after I left, I just grabbed Ryoma and we listened at the door to find out what was really going on. Good thing too, otherwise you’d be toast by now.”

“You saved my life,” Leo breathed, the fact finally dawning on him.

“And if I’m not mistaken, you mine,” Takumi returned, then tossed an apologetic glance at the ground, where the broken engagement ring still laid, “Sorry about the ring though. I didn’t mean to throw it so hard.”

“Who cares about some stupid ring. I’ll have it repaired,” Leo waved it off. Then, no longer able to hold back, launched himself into Takumi’s arms. The other recovered quickly from the surprise and returned the hug, playfully ruffling Leo’s hair in the process. Leo happily leaned into the gesture, “I’m just glad you didn’t actually leave me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Takumi rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t leave if I tried. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

From behind them, Ryoma coughed from atop of a violently thrashing Hans, “This is heartwarming and all, but could I get some help here?”

-

Several hours and many more words with the police later found Takumi and Leo sitting in Ryoma’s car, on the way back to the Hoshido family residence. The apartment was deemed too dangerous, all things considered, even though the listening device installed under his fridge, of all places, had already been handed off to the police.

“Honestly, I don’t want to intrude…” Leo glanced nervously at Ryoma’s visage in the rearview mirror, “I’m sure I’ll be fine in a hotel.”

“Nonsense,” Ryoma waved him off, “Your safety is our number one priority right now. Stay with us just in case. And give your family a call, too. They can drop by if they feel like it.”

Leo’s eyes widened at the gesture of goodwill. Ever since he became involved with Takumi, it seemed like both sides of their families were more willing to open up. It gave him hope. First Xander, and now Ryoma…Leo paused. Xander. He was in his apartment earlier, speaking pure heresy against their father. If those recorders were live feed, then there was a good chance that Garon had already gotten hold of the audio.

“Dammit!” He cursed, withdrawing his phone and hurriedly fired off a quick text, one to his brother, then another to Camilla for good measure, “I can’t believe it slipped my mind!”

From the passenger seat, Takumi leaned over, curious and concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to let Xander know our conversation was recorded. My father might have found out that he’s planning on taking over the company.”

“He’s what?” It was Ryoma’s turn to look back this time, for a split second before he remembered he was supposed to be driving and returned his eyes to the road.

Leo supposed it wouldn’t do much harm in letting them know. As things were, there wasn’t any point in keeping secrets anymore, and Xander would probably need all the help he could get. With additional pressure from the Hoshido Company and Valla Incorporated, Xander would be without a doubt the strongest candidate to take over the company after his father. 

“My father is no longer fit to run Nohrian Enterprises, though you probably already knew that,” Leo began, “Xander has been working to take his place. Actually, Corrin’s been collecting dirt on father for a while now. Takumi and I have been involved as well. As you’ve probably figured out, to Iago, I was supposed to be carrying out a mission for Nohrian Enterprises. To marry into the Hoshido Company via Takumi, as a double agent.”

He decided to leave the bit about crossdressing out for another day. It wasn’t his secret to tell, anyway.

“What changed your mind?” Ryoma asked the one question which Leo dreaded most.

“To be honest, I didn’t change my mind. Takumi found out the truth first,” He decided to admit his wrongdoings, even as he watched Takumi make cutting motions to his neck, the universal gesture for ‘shut up and stop talking’, “It is only due to his kindness that we’ve been able to continue our relationship, this time as a means to fool my father. I’m sorry, I know it is no excuse, but it simply wasn’t a mission I was allowed to fail. If you’ve changed your mind about allowing me to stay, then I will accept that decision.”

Ryoma simply sighed tiredly, “A lot of past events are suddenly making much more sense now. But you don’t have to worry, I won’t cast you out. I doubt Takumi here would let me, even if I wanted to.”

“You’re damn right,” Takumi nodded resolutely, “Besides, hasn’t he proven that he’s on our side now?”

“True,” Ryoma agreed, this time with an astute smile, “He seems to have genuinely fallen in love with you somewhere along the way.”

“Ryoma!” Takumi sputtered, blooming into familiar pink hues.

Even Leo himself turned away to the window, a similar shade on his own cheeks. Suddenly the passing cars became twice as fascinating as before. 

“Though I should warn you, not everyone will take this as well as I,” Ryoma chuckled, “I’d like to be there when you try to explain yourself to Hinoka.”

Leo groaned, “May we make one stop before we get back? I’d like to buy a full suit of armor first.”

-

Hinoka, surprisingly, did not skewer Leo with the nearest pointy object. But it wasn’t for lack of effort, rather it was because the trajectory of the fire poker was only stopped by Takumi physically positioning himself between it and its terrified blonde target.

Not even minutes later, the front door began to ring rapidly. Takumi left to answer it, making sure to take Leo with him, and away from any potentially dangerous household items. It was with some confusion that he opened the door. They’d only just gotten home. There was no way Leo’s siblings could have arrived already.

He was instantly proven wrong when Camilla practically threw herself through the door, practically tackling her poor brother to the floor in one of her signature strangleholds. His shorter, less imposing sister followed suit.

Takumi eyed the sleek black sportscar parked haphazardly in their driveway, its lights still on, doors flung open. He wondered just how badly Camilla broke speed limits to get here in such record time. 

“We heard what happened! Are you okay?” Elise cried at the same time Camilla growled, “I’m going to separate that damn Hans’ head from his body.”

Seriously, why were older sisters so violent?

“Oh great, you’re here,” On cue, Hinoka’s sarcastic tone interrupted the moment, for just a bit, but as she observed the two sisters clinging onto Leo for dear life, something within her softened, and it showed on her face, “I’ll go get mom. She’ll probably want to set out tea or something.”

And set out tea they did. By the time Xander arrived, with Corrin surprisingly in tow, apparently the two had been in the middle of a meeting, all of the other family members were already gathered around the dining room table, each with earthen cup of chrysanthemum flowers.

“How wonderful! You’re all getting along!” Corrin clapped her hands together giddily, “This will make things a lot easier.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Takumi wondered aloud.

“Because once Garon is gone, then our companies can finally come together again as partners,” She acted with such confidence, as if years of bad blood could simply be erased so easily. Then again, as he eyed the man sitting by his shoulder, the one who he now called a fiancé, gingerly sipping on his tea with a look of bemusement, he couldn’t disagree with her. Corrin continued, “With the police investigation, we’ll have a solid starting point for our attack. I’ve already compiled all of Garon’s illegal doings for the past half year, and those will surely be finding their way into the prosecutors hands once he goes to court.” 

She didn’t expand on what means she would be using to get illegally gathered evidence into a trial, but Leo could fathom a guess that it would involved a lot of money being exchanged under the table. Corrin was acting so devious as of late, it seemed their sheltered little princess was finally growing up.

“We’ll see about that,” Sumeragi groused strictly, but there was a twinkle in his eye, “But if you need any help discharging that obnoxious Garon, you can count on the Hoshido Company’s aid. Though I suppose our eventual coming together will be inevitable,” Takumi tensed as his eyes turned to his direction, and Leo paused his examination of his foreign tea, “In both business and family.”

“Father!” Takumi sputtered again, finding the situation rather reminiscent of the one with Ryoma in the car. Though he ought to be thankful that his family was beyond accepting, despite his misplaced fears, he wondered if the teasing was something he’d have to deal with for the rest of his life.

“What about Cheve?” Ryoma spoke up as if he’d been waiting for ages to ask the question, “We need to help them.”

“From my end, I have several transcripts of emails between Garon and several of Cheve’s shareholders,” Corrin proffered, “It seems he’s been bribing them for some time now. I’ll send them to you.”

“I will also do my utmost to delay the takeover,” Xander offered, “Besides, the criminal scandal will keep father too busy to pay it much attention. Once I become company president, I will remove the exclusivity clause of the contract between Nohrian Enterprises and Cheve Industries. Will that be satisfactory?”

“It’s a start,” Ryoma’s rough words were offset by his good-natured tone and the small smile he shot his Nohrian counterpart.

And that’s what this all was, a new start. Takumi fiddled with the box in his pocket, inside it a ring he had bought a few days earlier. Truth to be told, he’d planned on visiting Leo before his flight anyway, and give him a proper proposal. One that had nothing to do with false airs or deceiving corrupted company heads. Considering he was flying back to the other side of the country soon, and Leo was due back at the precinct for more statements, there was no time like the present. With bated breath, he withdrew the box, instantly drawing the attention of everybody at the table.

“I would also like to confirm,” He began, and instantly felt nervous upon seeing everybody’s eyes on him, “That, uh, even though we weren’t really getting married before. We actually are, now.”

His words weren’t nearly as practiced as Leos. There was no rehearsal leading up to this moment, and he was sure that half of what he was saying made no sense. But as he caught the flustered gaze of the man he came to treasure, the soft blush of both embarrassment and ecstasy, the way he laid down his teacup, now completely forgotten, he supposed the way he said it didn’t make any difference. The feelings and intent was real, and that was all that mattered.

“You’ll marry me, right?” He asked as if confirming one last time, just to make sure it was real. And Leo simply held out his hand and let him shakily slide the ring onto it, while in the background Elise broke out into cheers, even more excited the second time around.

It was an awkward, clumsy proposal, and Takumi would lay awake cringing over it for several nights afterwards, but he would regret parting without making it more. He pulled Leo in for another kiss, one that was filled with promises this time, to trust in each other, and to the future ahead of them.

-

It would be less than a month until their next meeting, at Elise’s birthday party no less, with Takumi dead tired from jetlag, and Oboro glaring between Leo and her cake fork as if wondering how well it would fit in his eye socket. Elise did say she wanted to invite everybody, but why that invite extended to her brother’s fiancé’s personal shopper was beyond him.

“Is she ever going to stop glowering at me?” Leo asked the man nearly half-asleep on his shoulder, trying to stay awake between bites of birthday cake.

“Don’t worry about it,” Takumi assured him, “She’ll get used to you eventually. More importantly…” He gestured over his shoulder to a certain one-eyed man leaning against the wall, “Is he ever going to stop making sexual innuendos at me?”

“No,” Leo answered honestly, “To be fair, I think he’s a bit upset I didn’t confide in him, so he’s taking it out on you. Speaking of which, are we ever going to tell them about the crossdressing stuff?”

Takumi burned red, “I think that can wait. Everybody’s busy right now, anyway, what with Garon’s indictment underway. At least it seems to be going well. We’re celebrating your little sister’s birthday, and no announcement of engagement to Zephiel in sight.”

“Yes,” Leo agreed, watching as his little sister helped herself to her third serving of cake under a chastising Camilla’s watchful eye, “This is what we’ve worked for, all this time.”

“Hello?” Takumi scoffed, cheeks puffing out as he shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth, “What about your beautiful relationship with yours truly? I think I’m at least an added benefit.”

“You’re included in all of this,” Leo assured, smirking as he caught the missed piece of frosting on the corner of Takumi’s lips with his tongue. When he pulled back, the other was predictably flushed as a tomato, and somehow looking even more delicious.

“I still can’t believe you weren’t faking all that cheesy romance novel crap,” Takumi tried to act put-off, but the uncontrollable upward twitch of his lips told Leo that he liked being doted on like a harlequin romance heroine more than he let on, “Though I suppose it’s different now that it’s genuine.”

“Since we’re doing things right this time, I also have something I’d like to say,” Leo mentioned, and Takumi perked in curiosity, “It occurred to me that all our meetings have been tainted by some falsehood, or a pretense for something else. So this time, I want to invite you with honesty.”

And Takumi was brought back to their first encounter, when he was full of animosity and Leo full of deception. When they crossed paths at the summit and he became Sakura, and that misunderstanding was the only thing that tied them together. All of it was so far from where they were now, it was as if he was looking back through the lens of a third person, into an unfamiliar dream. 

They were both so changed, and Leo spoke.

“Would you like to have dinner some time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ride, but we're finally done! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who's stuck with me for all this time.  
> The Noh Mask has ended, but Leokumi never ends.
> 
> I'll be back ;)


End file.
